YOUNG 'MOTHER'
by Emerald0705
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE/ Para putra keluarga Choi sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa namja muda berwajah manis dan berkulit putih pucat yang dibawa sang Ayah ternyata adalah 'Ibu' baru mereka. /Siwon, Kyuhyun, Minho, Kangin, etc/Main Pair: WONKYU/BL, R18 , OOC/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_**Jika kau memuji putihnya warna awan di angkasa, maka kau belum melihat seberapa putih kulit tubuhnya**_ _ **…**_

 _ **Jika kau mengagumi lembutnya bunga-bunga kecil Dandelion yang berterbangan menerpa wajah, maka kau belum merasakan bagaimana lembut kulitnya**_ _ **…**_

 _ **Jika kau meresapi merdunya suara alunan music klasik yang menentramkan jiwa, maka kau belum mendengar halus suaranya**_ _ **…**_

 _ **Jika engkau, wahai manusia yang tidak pernah melihat keindahan dan kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan, maka kau akan menemukan semuanya pada dirinya.**_

Choi Minho tidak pernah merangkai kata-kata indah dalam kepalanya. Bahkan selama 24 tahun masa hidupnya, ia tidak pernah memuji seseorang walau dengan kalimat mendayu yang membuat siapapun meleleh jika ia mengucapkannya. Namun Minho juga tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa dirinya―ah bukan, otaknya―telah berhasil merangkai kata-kata yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia bayangkan akan ia ciptakan dan rangkai sedemikian rupa, jauh di dalam hatinya saat melihat sosok **namja** yang berdiri di depannya.

 _ **Matanya**_ _ **…**_ _ **seperti boneka**_ _ **…**_ _ **sebulat dan seindah dua butir mutiara**_

 _ **Hidungnya**_ _ **…**_ _ **Bibirnya**_ _ **…**_ _ **Surainya**_ _ **…**_ _ **Lekuk tubuhnya**_ _ **…**_

Dirinya begitu terpana. Bahkan segelas air yang ada di tangannya hampir saja meluncur turun jika saja sebuah suara yang luar biasa merdu dan indah mengalun dan menerobos saraf pendengarannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, kau pasti Choi Minho, kan?"

Namja muda yang berdiri di depannya itu menatapnya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu manis dan menawan. Sangat―cantik, menurut Minho.

Oh sial! Di saat seperti ini, hanya saraf pendengaran dan penglihatannya saja yang berkerja―itupun tidak normal―dan jutaan saraf lain dalam tubuhnya seakan mati dan kehilangan fungsi.

Bahkan Minho sama sekali lupa apa yang ia lakukan di Minggu pagi ini dengan wajah bangun tidurnya, sebuah kaos V-Neck tipis dan celana training longgar yang dikenakannya, juga segelas air di tangannya.

"Ah, Minho-ah! Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap sebuah suara bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok pria paruh baya berbadan tegap dari balik pintu utama rumahnya. " **Appa** ingin kau berkenalan dengan seseorang."

Sang _Appa_ terlihat tersenyum lembut seraya menatap namja muda―yang berhasil menjungkir-balikkan dunia Minho pagi ini―di sampingnya. Lalu melingkarkan tangan besarnya mengelilingi pinggang ramping namja itu.

Membuat hati Minho mencelos seketika.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah **Choi Kyuhyun**." Ucap sang Appa lagi, namja muda di sampingnya itu terlihat menunduk malu dan sungkan. "Dia adalah **istri baru** Appa dan **ibu baru** mu mulai dari sekarang."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, segelas air meluncur turun dari tangan Minho dan berakhir menjadi pecahan kecil di lantai keramik rumah mewah itu.

* * *

 **YOUNG MOTHER**

 **Chapter 1: New 'Mother'**

Genre: Romance, Drama

 **Rating: M (T for now)**

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin, Choi Minho, etc

Main Pair: WONKYU

Other Pair: to be announced

Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, NC21+, OOC, TYPOS

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Emerald0705 presents**

* * *

Keluarga Choi. Keluarga kaya raya yang sangat familiar di kalangan pebisnis di seluruh Korea Selatan. Sector bisnis mereka meliputi segala bidang. Induk perusahaan yang besar dan cabangnya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Macan Asia, membuat keluarga itu sempurna. Namun satu hal yang kurang dari keluarga itu.

Seorang ibu.

"Maaf jika Appa tidak memberitahu―"

"Sejak kapan?" sela Minho dengan kalimat yang-masih-sopan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya dalam berbicara kepada siapapun. "Sejak kapan kalian menikah?"

"Kemarin. Di Myeongdong." Jawab sang Appa. "Kyuhyun akan tinggal disini mulai hari ini."

Choi Youngwoon, orang yang Minho panggil Ayah, dan semua orang biasa menyapanya dengan panggilan Kangin. Namja paruh baya yang merupakan kepala keluarga Choi itu adalah sosok namja yang sempurna. Bukan hanya berwajah tampan di usianya yang sudah menjelang kelipatan 50 tahun, namun juga sifatnya yang begitu kharismatik. Membuatnya sangat disegani semua orang yang mengenalnya. _Likes father likes Son_ , dan pepatah itu juga berlaku di keluarga Choi. Tak heran jika sifat sempurna ini juga diwariskan kepada putranya Choi Minho.

Minho menatap dingin namja muda rupawan―bukan! Ia tidak boleh memuji lagi―'ibu' barunya. Namja manis itu tampak takut dan terus menunduk sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya semakin merapat di belakang Appa-nya. Kedua jemarinya saling bertaut dan meremas gugup.

"Appa tahu ini terlalu mengejutkan dan terburu-buru. Tapi semua ini sudah Appa pikirkan matang-matang demi kebaikan keluarga kita." Ucap Kangin lagi sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Berusaha membuat istri―muda―barunya itu untuk rileks.

Minho menghela nafas panjang masih menatap dua 'orang tuanya'. Namja tampan itu membungkuk sopan pada akhirnya. Membuat Kangin dan Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami―" ucapnya sopan seraya tersenyum kecil. "―Umma."

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun―maksudku, Choi Kyuhyun―juga tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kaya raya ini. Bahkan memimpikannya barang sedetikpun ia tak pernah. Namun disinilah dia sekarang. Sedang duduk di 'kamar'nya―setidaknya ruangan luas ini bisa disebut kamar karena ada satu buah ranjang _King-sized_ di bagian tengah dan beberapa perabot mewah lainnya. Ini adalah kamar utama di rumah ini―atau bisa disebut kamar Tuan dan Nyonya besar. Ya, ini kamarnya dan Kangin. Kini mereka adalah suami-istri, dan mereka akan menempati kamar yang sama, ranjang yang sama, tidur bersama―

Ceklek

Kyuhyun sukses berjengit kaget saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kangin yang topless dengan selembar handuk yang melingkari area pinggangnya hingga sebatas lutut.

Kyuhyun sontak berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ruangan lain yang merupakan lemari besar dan menyibukkan diri untuk mengambil selembar bathrope untuk suaminya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Beruntung Kangin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, dan namja tampan paruh baya bertubuh bagus yang basah itu kini masih sibuk mengusap kepala dan rambutya yang basah.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah Minho anak yang baik?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan gugup dan mengangguk cepat seraya tersenyum. Namja manis itu berjalan perlahan kearah Kangin sambil membawa sebuah bathrope sutra hitam di tangannya.

"Minho memang anak yang baik, hanya saja ia susah untuk mengungkapkan kesan pertamanya kepada seseorang yang baru ia kenal." Ucap Kangin lagi seraya mengusap pelan lengan Kyuhyun di depannya. "Jadi jangan khawatir lagi, arrasseo?"

"A-arrasseo."

Kangin tersenyum gemas melihat wajah gugup istri barunya. Kepala keluarga Choi itu mengacak ringan surai madu di depannya sementara tangan yang lain mulai merayap ke arah pipi gemuk yang merona merah itu.

"Tidak heran mengapa Minho dengan mudah menerimamu." Bisik Kangin sambil mulai mendekatkan wajahnya yang masih basah ke wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak gugup di tempatnya.

"T-tuan Choi―"

"Karena kau sangat baik."

Kyuhyun mencengkeram bathrope yang masih ada di tangannya dengan erat seraya memundurkan tubuhnya. Namun Kangin malah memerangkap pinggangya dan membawanya mendekat.

"Dan juga, Choi Kyuhyun begitu cantik~"

Sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat bisikan halus itu menyapu area telinga dan tengkuknya. Sementara Kangin kini mulai mengendus perpotongan leher putih pucat itu dengan penuh gairah. Namja tampan paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat wajah gugup dan panik istri mudanya, pipi merona dan mata boneka itu terlihat manis dan sukses membuat Kangin gemas hingga ia menangkup wajah rupawan itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri. Dan tepat sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir merah itu―

Tok tok tok

* * *

Choi Minho menggigit bibirnya sendiri, kebiasaannya sejak kecil jika ia merasa gugup atau takut. Namja muda tampan itu sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ia akan gugup dan takut di saat seperti sekarang. Saat ia akan mengetuk kamar ayahnya kandungnya sendiri. Aneh, padahal biasanya ia akan senang dan bersemangat jika harus melakukan hal ini.

Tapi sekarang di dalam ruangan yang baru saja diketuknya itu, ada orang lain. Seseorang yang mengubah semuanya mulai dari sekarang.

Ceklek

"Ada apa, Minho-ya?"

Pintu besar itu terbuka dan hal pertama yang terlihat di mata Minho adalah ayahnya yang masih _topless_ hanya mengenakan selembar handuk di pinggangnya. Dan… tak jauh di belakang tubuh tegap sang Appa, berdiri disana, Umma barunya. Terlihat seperti sedang menghela nafas dan merapikan helaian surai madunya yang terlihat berantakan. Membuatnya terlihat semakin canti―

"Choi Minho!"

"Ah! Nde. Sekretaris Park ingin menemuimu di bawah, Appa." Sahut Minho gelagapan. Bisa-bisanya ia terpana melihat ibunya sendiri.

"Katakan padanya untuk menemuiku besok. Appa sedang _sibuk_." Ucap Kangin dengan nada yang kentara sekali bahwa ia merasa kesal dan terganggu.

Minho mengernyit saat mengetahui makna sebenarnya dibalik kata 'sibuk' yang dikatakan Kangin. Tak jauh di belakang Kangin, Kyuhyun berdiri sambil mencengkeram bathrope Kangin di depan dadanya sambil tersenyum kecil menatap putra tirinya.

Kangin mengikuti arah pandang Minho dan tersenyum kecil saat mendapati putranya menatap istri barunya dengan tatapan intens.

"Ya! Choi Minho, mengapa kau menatap Umma-mu sendiri dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku tahu dia memang mempesona, Dasar anak nakal!" seru Kangin seraya melayangkan jitakan ke dahi putranya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau tidak ada yang lain la―"

"A-aniyo, Appa! Sekretaris Park bilang tamu dari Jepang sudah tiba dan rapat akan diadakan malam ini."

* * *

Pada akhirnya Kangin pergi malam itu dengan meninggalkan kecupan di pipi Kyuhyun sebagai permintaan maaf―walau sebenarnya seharusnya itu adalah ciuman bibir yang panas, namun Kyuhyun berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dan menjadikannya menjadi ciuman pipi biasa. Kangin memaklumi, mungkin istri muda-nya itu masih belum terlalu terbiasa.

Kyuhyun? Namja manis itu merasa lega luar biasa. Dan mengenai Kangin yang meninggalkannya sendirian, Kyuhyun sangat memaklumi hal itu. Suaminya itu merupakan pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagi pula dengan perginya Kangin malam ini, setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari yang namanya 'malam pertama'. Entah mengapa ia masih sangat tidak siap dengan itu.

Kini namja manis itu duduk sendirian di tepi ranjang besar miliknya dan Kangin. Sudah rapi dengan piyama tidurnya yang nyaman dan mungkin saja―mahal. Awalnya Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati deretan piyama dan pakaian lain seukuran tubuhnya yang sudah tersedia rapi di lemari―atau disini disebut ruang pakaian. Karena semua pakaian itu tidak disimpan dalam dalam sebuah kotak kayu dengan banyak gantungan yang biasa kita sebut lemari. Namun pakaian-pakaian disini disimpan dalam ruang tersendiri berukuran―tidak―kecil dengan rak-rak kaca mengelilingi ruangan itu.

Keluarga Choi memang sangat kaya dan berkelas. Kyuhyun mengakui semua itu sekarang.

Kyuhyun melirik jam digital di meja nakas. Masih pukul 7 malam. Terlalu awal untuk tidur, begitu pikir Kyuhyun. Maka, namja manis itu mengambil sebuah mantel sutra dan sebuah slipper tidur lalu bergerak keluar kamar.

Kamar utama ini berada di lantai dua mansion Choi. Sebuah _Master Room_ mewah yang berbatasan langsung dengan kolam renang dan taman belakang yang indah. Sebuah ruang tunggal yang terletak di koridor panjang dengan gaya klasik yang mewah. Beberapa lukisan besar tertata rapi di sepanjang koridor. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengira-ngira berapa harga lukisan-lukisan itu.

Setelah tiba di ujung koridor, ada sebuah ruang luas dengan perapian dan sofa-sofa yang nyaman. Sepertinya ini ruang keluarga, batin Kyuhyun. Begitu nyaman dan _relaxed._ Walau hanya perapian buatan, namun suasana disana tetap nyaman. Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menatap sebuah pigura besar diatas perapian itu. Disana terlihat sebuah foto keluarga. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa namja tampan yang tersenyum lebar itu adalah Kangin. Ia tampak lebih muda. Disamping kanan dan kirinya berdiri dua orang namja kecil. Keduanya memiliki wajah tampan yang hampir mirip, walau yang bertubuh lebih jangkung terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Umma?"

Kyuhyun sontak membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Minho sedang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Sudah rapi dengan jaket sport dan tas olahraganya.

"Minho."

"Umma sedang apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Aniyo." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Ia tersenyum seraya mengeratkan mantelnya. "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ada jadwal ke Gym." Ucap Minho sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan tas olahraganya. "Umma perlu sesuatu? Bilang saja padaku jangan sungkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi dengan muka bersemu merah saat diperlakukan dengan begitu ramah oleh putra tiri-nya ini. Sedangkan Minho hanya bisa terpana―sekali lagi―melihat semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Manis sekali.

"Terima kasih. Aku―U-umma baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan saat mengucapkan kata 'Umma' yang masih terasa begitu aneh di lidahnya.

Minho tersenyum lagi lalu berjalan mendekat. Baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari ibu barunya. Ia kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis itu sedikit mundur dengan gugup.

"Min-minho―"

"Uhm, teman-temanku selalu mendapat kecupan dari ibu mereka sebelum mereka pergi. Sekarang aku sudah punya Umma baru, jadi… boleh aku mendapat kecupan juga. Hehehe~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega sekaligus geli melihat wajah lucu Minho di depannya. Dengan gerakan kikuk, Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tipis di pipi Minho. Minho terlihat sangat senang dan pamit pada akhirnya.

* * *

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Ceklek

Pintu putih itu terbuka. Hal pertama yang dapat dilihat Kyuhyun di ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar luas yang gelap. Cahaya bulan sedikit memberi penerangan di ruangan itu, membuat mata Kyuhyun dapat melihat apa saja yang ada disana.

Kangin dan Minho sudah pergi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dan sejak dua jam itu Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengelilingi kediaman Choi. Hanya ia sendirian disini. Para pelayan sudah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, membuatnya sama sekali sendirian. Dan kini ia berada di salah satu ruangan―atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar. Tepat di samping kamar Minho. Hanya saja kamar ini terletak di sudut pojok koridor.

Sebuah kamar yang membuatnya penasaran.

Setelah menyalakan saklar lampu, Kyuhyun sedikit terkesima melihat penataan dan desain ruangan ini. Begitu elegan dan khas seorang pria. Tanpa berpikir lama, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak bahwa kamar ini pastilah milik―

"Nuguya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak di tengah-tengah kegiatannya mengagumi interior ruangan tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah suara berat mengejutkannya, dan saat ia berbalik, disana, di ambang pintu yang masih terbuka lebar, berdiri seorang namja. Namja tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang tidak asing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru membungkuk sopan dengan sedikit tersenyum. Namja tinggi di depannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Seorang namja yang sangat Kyuhyun yakini sebagai―

"Choi Siwon―"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Choi Siwon melangkah maju, membuat kata-kata Kyuhyun tersendat dan namja manis itu sontak memundurkan langkahnya. Ditatap dengan mata tajam sekelam malam itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkutik.

"Mengapa―" ucap Siwon pada akhirnya, saat jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun hanya dipisahkan 30 cm udara kosong dan namja manis di depannya itu sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang ranjang besar di belakangnya. "―mengapa ada seorang dewi cantik menyambutku di kamar setelah seharian aku lelah bekerja, hmm?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu. Bukan kata-kata Siwon yang menurutnya berbahaya, namun karena menghirup aroma alkohol yang menguar dari wajah Siwon yang semakin mendekat.

* * *

"Tuan Choi, aku terkesan dengan putramu. Dia telah melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan negosiasi dengan klien Jepang itu berjalan lancar berkat dia."

Kangin tersenyum puas mendengar pendapat salah satu jajaran Direksi Choi Corp. Rapat baru saja selesai dan para klien memberikan kabar gembira bahwa mereka menyetujui kerjasama perusahaan ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Tuan Kim. Dia adalah putraku. Aku sudah mengajarkannya semua yang terbaik." Ucap Kangin. "Maka dari itu aku akan memberinya hadiah kejutan untuknya esok pagi saat ia pulang. Seorang ibu baru yang akan memberinya kasih sayang setelah sekian lama tidak dirasakannya."

"Ah, aku sampai lupa, Kangin-sshi. Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Kedua putramu pantas memperoleh kasih sayang seorang ibu."

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan mengundang kami untuk menemui Nyonya Choi?"

Kangin tersenyum salah tingkah, membuat beberapa rekan bisnisnya itu semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Tidak sekarang. Tunggu sampai anak-anak terbiasa dengan kehadiran ibu barunya." Sahut Kangin sambil menerawang lalu tersenyum. "Mudah bagi putra bungsuku untuk menerima orang baru, namun tidak untuk kakaknya, tidak untuk Siwon."

"Bicara tentang Siwon, putriku bilang dia melihat Siwon di salah satu tempat minum favoritnya. Kau tahu bahwa putriku sangat tergila-gila dengan putramu itu kan, Kangin-sshi? Hahaha." Ucap salah satu rekan bisnis Kangin. "Putriku bilang bahwa Siwon terlihat sedang mabuk."

* * *

"C-choi Siwon, aku adalah istri ayahmu."

"Ya benar. Dan aku adalah Choi Youngwoon sang penguasa Choi Corp. Apa itu berarti kau adalah istriku juga, hmm?"

Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong-dorong tubuh Siwon yang semakin menghimpitnya. Namun sepertinya 'putra sulung'nya ini terlihat bergeming sama sekali.

"Siwon, k-kau sedang mabuk! Kau harus memmmpphhhtt!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat bibirnya dikunci oleh sebuah ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut. Namja manis itu membelalakkan matanya. Bukan karena bibirnya yang dikoyak dan dilumat secara kasar, tapi ciuman pertamanya yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada Kangin―suaminya―kini direnggut paksa oleh putra tirinya sendiri.

"Ssiwommphh―lemvaskammmpphh! Emmppphhh!"

Siwon semakin bernafsu mendengar suara rintihan dan desahan namja manis yang masih dikiranya sebagai dewi-cantik-yang-mendarat-dari-surga-dan-tersesat-di-kamarnya-untuk-memuaskannya.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya saat pukulan-pukulan kecil di dadanya terasa semakin melemah. Namja tampan itu terdorong ke belakang saat sepasang tangan mendorongnya dengan cukup keras.

"CHOI SIWON! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terengah. Namja manis itu mengusap bibirnya kasar dan air matanya meleleh. "Aku adalah istri ayahmu dan ibu barumu!"

Siwon tertawa di tempatnya, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Bibirmu manis sekali, Umma~~ HAHAHAHA!"

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia. Namja di depannya ini mabuk dan semua yang dikatakannya akan percuma saja. Setelah merapikan mantel tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan, Kyuhyun sudah berniat keluar dari kamar itu namun―

BLAM

Klik

Tepat sebelum Kyuhyun mencapai pintu kamar, pintu itu tertutup dan dikunci dari dalam oleh sang pemilik kamar, Choi Siwon. Namja tampan yang masih dikuasai alkohol itu menyeringai menatapnya.

"Buka pintunya, Choi Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menggedor pintu yang tertutup rapat di depannya. "Buka pintu―"

Bruk

Siwon menarik dan membalik tubuh Kyuhyun dan menghimpitnya di depan pintu lalu kembali menciumnya ganas. Kali ini tangan putra sulung keluarga Choi itu tidak tinggal diam. Tangan-tangan besar itu mencoba membuka paksa mantel tidur Kyuhyun lalu membuangnya entah kemana.

"Emmmmhh! Kumohon, Choi Siwon. Aku ini ibumu. Kau sedang mabuk, kumohon sadarlah!" ucap Kyuhyun sekenanya begitu Siwon melepas ciumannya dan kini namja itu menjelajah lehernya sambil mulai membuka kancing piyamanya.

Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak mendengar permohonan 'ibu' barunya. Namja tampan itu malah menarik Kyuhyun menuju ranjangnya dan membanting namja manis itu hingga jatuh telentang di sana.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dan lari dari ranjang itu, namun hal itu semakin membuat Siwon gelap mata dan kembali mendorong tubuh itu dengan lebih keras. Namja manis itu bisa merasakan kepalanya berputar dan bintang-bintang kecil berpendar di sekeliling kepalanya. Melihat korbannya sudah tak berdaya di depannya, Siwon tidak membuang waktu dan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menerkam mangsa 'nikmat-tak-berdaya' di depannya.

Kyuhyun salah, malam pertama yang ia pikir akan ia lewatkan, kini pada akhirnya ia dapatkan. Namun dengan orang yang salah.

* * *

Kangin tiba di rumah pagi hari dengan wajah lelah. Sebenarnya rapat dengan klien dari Jepang sudah selesai sejak pukul 10 malam kemarin. Namun para rekan bisnisnya itu memaksanya untuk ikut merayakan keberhasilan Choi Corp. atas kerjasama yang mereka jalin dengan pihak investor Jepang hingga menjelang pagi. Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan dan minum biasa. Namun Kangin sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia tertidur dan rekannya baru membangunkannya pagi buta tadi.

Kebiasaan itu hampir membuatnya lupa, bahwa ia sudah memiliki istri yang menunggunya di rumah.

"Appa?" Kangin yang baru saja akan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makannya kini menoleh menatap putra bungsunya yang menuruni tangga, sudah rapi dengan kemeja casual dan sweater abu-abu dengan ransel di punggungnya. "Appa baru pulang?"

"Ada pesta kecil-kecilan dan Appa ketiduran." Jawab Kangin sekenanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. "Umma-mu belum bangun?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Minho sambil meletakkan ranselnya di meja makan depan Kangin. "Appa jinjja ottoke? Appa punya istri baru yang manis dan Appa meninggalkannya sendirian di malam pertama kalian."

Kangin tergelak lalu tertawa geli melihat wajah lucu Minho yang cemberut kepadanya. "Mengapa kau begitu mengurusi malam pertama orang tuamu, Choi Minho?! Dasar anak nakal."

"Dia adalah Umma-ku dan tidak ada yang boleh membuat Umma-ku bersedih termasuk Appa."

"Ya! Kemari kau, anak nakal!"

Minho tertawa-tawa saat berhasil menggoda ayahnya hingga membuat ayahnya itu salah tingkah dan kesal. Kangin sudah akan melayangkan jitakannya ke dahi Minho tepat sebelum seseorang turun dari tangga hingga mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Siwon-ah, kau sudah pulang?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Wajah tampannya terlihat kusut khas bangun tidur. Sebuah bathrope merah gelap menutupi tubuh atletisnya. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati ayah dan adiknya begitu saja menuju meja makan dan mengambil segelas air putih lalu menenggaknya hingga habis. Kepalanya luar biasa pusing.

"Ck, kau mabuk lagi, Hyung?" sahut Minho sambil menatap malas kakaknya. "Tidak tahan dengan alkohol tapi masih sok-sok'an mabuk, aih~ Choi Siwon."

Siwon hanya memberikan tatapan mematikannya dan adiknya itu mengacungkan dua jarinya pertanda damai sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Siwon-ah, Appa punya kejutan untukmu. Kau pasti suka." Ucap Kangin sambil melirik Minho dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Minho mengerti dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon sekenanya. Kepalanya masih pusing dan pikirannya masih tidak pada tempatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan―"

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya kesini, Appa." Sela Minho saat melihat sang ayah mulai bangkit. Si bungsu berwajah tampan itu tersenyum lebar dan sudah akan beranjak menuju lantai dua rumahnya sebelum―

"Umma"./"Kyuhyun-ah."

Kangin dan Minho serentak memanggil seseorang yang kini menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Minho tersenyum melihat ibu barunya begitu namja manis berpadu cantik itu tiba di sampingnya. Kangin segera berdiri menyambut istrinya yang tampak lebih cantik pagi ini. Dengan kemeja putih panjang yang menutupi kulit putih pucatnya dan surai madu lembutnya yang basah khas orang yang baru saja mandi. Aroma segar yang sangat memikat menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Nah, Siwon-ah. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Choi Kyuhyun." Ucap Kangin sambil menarik pinggang Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini putra sulungku Choi Siwon. Dan Siwon-ah, ini adalah Choi Kyuhyun istri baru Appa sekaligus ibu barumu."

Siwon tersedak air yang masih diminumnya begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan sang ayah. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu menatap tak percaya pada sepasang iris coklat karamel yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak lupa apa yang terjadi semalam diantara mereka.

* * *

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

* * *

― _Emerald0705―_


	2. Chapter 2

Iris coklat karamel yang sudah lama tertutup itu pada akhirnya terbuka. Hal pertama yang menyapanya adalah kegelapan. Belum sempat mata bulat boneka itu memancarkan keindahannya, kedua manik seindah mutiara itu basah seketika. Tetes-tetes air mata berebut keluar dari sana.

Cho Kyuhyun pernah punya satu impian saat masa kecilnya. Ialah mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia dan menyayanginya. Kini ia mendapatkannya, namun kebahagiaan yang ia harapkan itu sirna sejak malam ini.

Tubuh pucatnya itu bergerak perlahan. Mencoba menghalau sakit dan perih di semua bagian tubuhnya. Sepertinya keadaanya kini bisa dibilang―mengenaskan. Terbaring tanpa sehelai benangpun―hanya tertutupi sebuah selimut tipis abu-abu. Kyuhyun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan pada akhirnya bangun. Baru sadar bahwa ia masih berada di atas ranjang besar yang nyaman. Dengan tubuh polosnya dan―

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menahan isakan atau tangisnya yang kini mulai pecah saat kedua mata bonekanya menatap sosok tubuh lain yang terbaring tepat di sampingnya. Itu Choi Siwon―putra tirinya. Terbaring disana dengan posisi tengkurap―juga tanpa sehelai benangpun―. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana tubuhnya di banting dan piyamanya dilucuti paksa oleh Siwon. Kemudian namja yang merupakan putra sulung Choi Youngwoon itu menjamah―seluruh―tubuhnya dengan kasar, menciuminya dan pada akhirnya―merenggut kesucian yang seharusnya ia persembahkan untuk suami sah-nya.

Iris karamel itu masih beranak sungai dan kedua tangan pucat itu berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat. Namun saat telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit tubuhnya sendiri, namja manis itu malah semakin gemetar.

Tubuhnya ini―sudah kotor.

"Eungh."

Kyuhyun tersentak saat tubuh besar di sampingnya bergerak dalam tidurnya. Namja manis itu buru-buru menahan isakannya dan mulai bergerak menuruni ranjang dengan sangat perlahan tanpa membuat Siwon terbangun. Tangan pucat itu meraih helaian piyama-nya yang tergeletak dan tercecer begitu saja di bawah ranjang dan memakainya dengan cepat, menghiraukan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan kebas di semua bagian―terutama bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa pagi sudah hampir menjelang. Karena ia bisa melihat semburat jingga samar di horizon melalui jendela besar sepanjang koridor begitu ia berhasil keluar dari kamar 'laknat' itu. Masih dengan keadaan tubuh dan pakaiannya yang berantakan di sana-sini, namja manis itu berlari―sedikit tertatih―menuju kamarnya sendiri. Merasa lega setengah mati saat tidak mendapati Kangin di dalam kamar mereka dan tanpa membuang waktu segera mengunci diri di kamar mandi.

Crash!

Bruk

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah shower yang menyala deras di atas kepalanya. Menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menembus kulitnya―membuat kulit putih pucat itu terlihat semakin pucat. Namun sepertinya 'Nyonya besar Choi' itu tidak peduli. Ia terus terisak sambil mencoba mengusap kasar seluruh kulit tubuhnya. Tak peduli pada piyama―berantakan―yang masih dipakainya.

Yang ia inginkan hanya menghapus bekas sentuhan, ciuman, jilatan, dan segalanya milik Choi Siwon yang masih begitu terasa di setiap jengkal kulitnya.

* * *

 **YOUNG MOTHER**

 **Chapter 2: Gift from the Step Son**

Genre: Romance, Drama

 **Rating: M**

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin, Choi Minho, etc

Main Pair: WONKYU

Slight Pair: Kangin-Kyuhyun, Minho-Kyuhyun

Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, NC21+, OOC, TYPOS

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Emerald0705 presents**

* * *

"D-dia―sia-pa?"

Siwon tergagap saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Baru sadar bahwa inilah kali pertama ia berbicara tergagap dalam 28 tahun masa hidupnya.

"Appa tahu kau pasti terkejut." Kali ini Kangin sedikit terkekeh menatap wajah putra sulungnya. Tuan besar Choi itu menggiring namja manis di sampingnya untuk maju mendekat ke meja makan. "Kyuhyun adalah Umma barumu dan Minho mulai dari sekarang."

"Omong kosong."

"Tidak, Siwon. Kali ini Appa benar-benar sudah menikahinya, dan mulai sekarang―"

BRAK!

Semuanya terlonjak saat Siwon menggebrak meja di depannya. Bahkan Minho sampai menumpahkan susu yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Apa-apa'an ini?!" seru Siwon keras. Terlihat sekali bahwa namja tampan itu sedang terkejut dan marah setengah mati. "APA INI, APPA?!"

"Hyung―"

Kangin memberi isyarat kepada Minho untuk tetap tenang di tempatnya, sementara tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun yang terlihat gemetar.

"Ini semua Appa lakukan untuk kebaikanmu dan Minho." Ucap Kangin tenang, tahu benar bahwa reaksi Siwon akan seperti ini.

"MENGAPA APPA TIDAK PERNAH MEMBICARAKAN HAL INI DENGANKU SEJAK AWAL?!" sahut Siwon sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat kasar kepalanya yang semakin pusing.

"CHOI SIWON, DUDUK! INGAT TATA KRAMAMU!" seru Kangin tegas. Siwon menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Sebenarnya Appa bermaksud memberimu kejutan." Ucap Kangin lagi. Ia masih bisa merasakan tubuh istri mudanya masih gemetar.

Siwon menghela nafas sekali lagi. Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menahan emosinya yang meluap.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Tidak mungkin!" ucap Siwon lagi, kali ini menatap namja manis yang merupakan―ibu barunya. "Bahkan aku dan dia telah―"

Kyuhyun sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat di mata Siwon, membuat Siwon kehilangan kata-katanya. Mata boneka itu terlihat berkaca-kaca dan memancarkan pandangan memohon. Siwon bisa menangkap―walau sangat samar―bahwa kedua mata indah itu mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Minho dan Kangin terheran melihat keheningan itu. Mereka menatap penuh tanya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih saling memandang dalam diam.

"Kau dan Kyuhyun? Ada apa?" tanya Kangin penasaran. Kyuhyun di sampingnya tersadar dan memutus kontak matanya dengan Siwon lalu menundukkan wajahnya lagi dan sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya di samping Kangin. "Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam diantara kalian?"

"A-andwae." Sahut Kyuhyun segera sambil menggengam lengan Kangin di sampingnya. "Se-sebenarnya kami sempat bertemu semalam, t-tapi aku belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Siwon."

Kangin tersenyum tipis menatap wajah gugup istrinya. Namja itu kemudian menggengam tangan pucat itu dengan lembut.

"Ini keputusan Appa, Siwon." Ucap Kangin kalem.

Siwon masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun begitu kalimat Kangin terdengar di telinganya. Pikirannya kalut bukan main saat ini.

"Appa melakukan ini agar kau dan Minho bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu lagi."

"Aku tidak butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu―" ucap Siwon pelan namun tegas. "―apalagi dari seseorang seperti dia!"

"SIWON HYUNG!" seru Minho seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Si bungsu itu terlihat tersulut emosi melihat sikap kakaknya. "Jaga sopan santunmu di hadapan Umma!"

Siwon menatap adiknya itu sebentar lalu bergerak keluar ruang makan dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menaiki tangga besar rumah mewahnya. Meninggalkan ketiga anggota keluarganya di bawah.

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas mendengar pertanyaan suaminya. Ia kembali menatap jemarinya yang saling bertaut dengan erat―kebiasaanya jika ia gugup―dan takut. Beberapa saat lalu Kangin membawanya masuk ke kamar. Setelah penolakan dari Siwon, kepala keluarga Choi itu terus-menerus menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat sangat _shock_.

"Tolong maafkan putraku, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Kangin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mengusap bahu istrinya lembut. "Siwon memang berbeda dengan Minho. Dia sulit menerima hal baru. Tapi percayalah, sebenarnya dia adalah namja yang baik dan lembut."

Kyuhyun menatap namja di sampingnya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, suaminya ini tidak tahu apapun yang telah menimpanya semalam. Dan semua ini dilakukan oleh―

"Choi Siwon―" ucap Kangin lagi, kali ini bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "―dia hanyalah anak yang terlalu tertutup. Dia selalu pandai menyembunyikan semua kesedihannya dariku, Ayahnya sendiri. Maka dari itu aku memberinya seorang ibu ba―"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Tuan Choi. M-mungkin Siwon butuh waktu untuk menerimaku."

Kangin menatap namja manis di belakangnya. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Kangin bergerak ke samping Kyuhyun lalu duduk disana, kali ini sambil menatap wajah manis berpadu cantik milik sang istri dengan tatapan yang merupakan perpaduan antara kagum, terpesona, dan mungkin terlihat seperti―lapar (dalam tanda kutip).

"Tu-tuan Choi―" Kyuhyun sukses berjengit saat telapak tangan besar Kangin mendarat di pipi kirinya dan mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Panggil aku _Hyung._ " Ucap Kangin tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata bulat di depannya. _"_ Bukan saja wajahmu yang rupawan, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi juga hatimu. Aku bersyukur bisa memperistri namja semanis dirimu."

Dan, pada akhirnya Kangin menarik wajah gugup di depannya dan menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Mencium dan melumat bibir merah muda itu dengan lembut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun―namja manis itu hanya terdiam tak bereaksi―atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun―saat Kangin menekan leher belakangnya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan yang lain kini mulai merayap menelusup ke dalam―

Drrrt… drrrtt...

Drrtt… drrtt…

Kyuhyun mendorong dada bidang di depannya dengan sedikit keras, menghasilkan tatapan bertanya dan kecewa dari suaminya karena hal itu membuat ciuman panas mereka terlepas.

"Ponselmu―" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terengah begitu Kagin menatapnya untuk meminta penjelasan karena telah menyudahi ciumannya. "―ponselmu bergetar, H-hyung."

Kangin menghela nafas dan bergerak meraih ponsel yang masih bergetar di atas ranjang lalu menekan tombol merah dan sedikit melempar benda hitam kecil itu lebih jauh. Namja paruh baya itu kembali menatap sang istri lalu menarik kedua bahu kecil itu mendekat dan membawanya untuk berbaring di ranjang mereka.

Kyuhyun―luar biasa panik dan tubuh pucat itu bergetar saat Kangin mulai menindihnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam perpotongan lehernya dan telapak tangan besar itu menelusup di balik kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

Sentuhan semacam ini membuatnya mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya―semalam. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat―mencoba meghalau air matanya yang berebut keluar.

* * *

"Minho-ya!"

Minho baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya begitu ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah luar garasi.

"Leeteuk Ahjussi, Annyeonghaseyo." Sahut Minho seraya membungkuk sekilas melihat sekretaris kepercayaaan ayahnya yang kini berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Mau ke kampus?" tanya namja berpakaian rapi itu sambil menampilkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Baru saja akan berangkat sebelum Ahjussi memanggilku." Jawab Minho balas tersenyum. "Kau mencari Appa? Dia ada di dalam―baru pulang tadi pagi."

Leeteuk tertawa pelan. "Mianhae. Aku yang mengusulkan pesta kecil-kecilan itu. Tidak setiap hari kita menang tender, kan?"

Minho menutup pintu mobilnya yang sejak tadi masih terbuka lalu berjalan menggiring namja-yang-sudah-seperti-paman-sendiri-baginya itu menuju pintu utama. Putra bungsu Choi Youngwoon itu merengut menatap namja di sampingnya.

"Mulai sekarang Ahjussi tidak boleh mengajak Appa ke pesta manapun, okay? Karena dia sudah punya istri yang menunggunya di rumah."

Leeteuk tergelak lalu tertawa keras. Minho menatapnya sambil memicing.

"Arrasseo. Arrasseo. Aku juga tidak mau diomeli oleh Nyonya Choi." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah. "Maka dari itu, aku kemari bukan untuk menjemput ayahmu saja, tetapi juga untuk meminta maaf kepada Nyonya Choi karena telah menculik suaminya di malam pertama mereka."

Minho tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kini mereka sudah memasuki ruang tamu kediaman Choi yang mewah. Minho mempersilahkan Leeteuk duduk.

"Kalian pasti bahagia mendapat ibu baru."

Leeteuk mengernyit melihat ekspresi wajah Minho yang mendung. Si bungsu Choi-bersaudara itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di depannya.

"Minho-ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati. Namja muda di depannya itu menghela nafas panjang dan Leeteuk bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang terjadi. "Hhh, pasti karena Siwon."

Minho tersenyum kecut mendengar tebakan Leeteuk yang sangat akurat. Leeteuk tersenyum lagi sambil menepuk bahunya sedikit keras.

"Kau tahu benar bagaimana sifat kakakmu itu, Choi Minho. Dia sulit beradaptasi dengan hal baru sejak kecil. Biarkan Siwon terbiasa dulu, maka ia akan merubah pikirannya. Jadi, tenang saja, Okay?!"

"Okay! Leeteuk Sonsaengmin!" seru Minho pada akhirnya dengan gaya hormat layaknya seorang tentara. Leeteuk tertawa melihat tingkah lucu putra bungsu atasannya ini.

"Baiklah!" sahut Leeteuk sambil berdiri dn menepuk tangannya. "Sekarang aku akan mengambil beberapa dokumen di ruang kerja dan tolong kau panggil ayahmu untuk segera turun ke bawah. Ada rapat menunggu 2 jam lagi."

"MWO! KAU MAU MENCULIK APPA DAN MEMISAHKANNYA DARI UMMA LAGI?! SHIREO!" seru Minho dengan ekspresi marah sambil bersedekap.

"Ya! Choi Minho! Cepat panggil atau aku akan mengadukan kepada ayahmu tentang hobi anehmu mengunjungi toko kaset―"

"Ahjussi andwae!" seru Minho sambil mengisyaratkan Leeteuk untuk memelankan suaranya. Mukanya memerah malu. "Ck! Baiklah, akan aku panggilkan."

Leeteuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putra sahabatnya sekaligus atasannya itu. Setelah tersenyum kecil sebentar, Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Kangin yang sudah ia hafal benar letaknya di rumah ini.

* * *

Tok tok tok

"Appa."

Minho menatap pintu putih besar di depannya, tak ada respon apapun. Namun Minho dapat mendengar sedikit suara dari dalam―dan Minho tidak yakin suara apa itu.

Tok tok tok

"Appa, kau di dalam?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Putra bungsu keluarga Choi itu akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men _dial_ nomor sang Ayah dari sana. Ia ingat benar apa nasihat Kangin padanya, bahwa jika itu masalah pekerjaan yang menyangkut perusahaan, maka ia harus menyampaikannya bagaimanapun itu. Minho menempelkan ponsel tipis itu ke telinganya sementara ia mulai mengetuk pintu lagi.

Tok tok―

Ceklek

"Appa, sekretaris Park men―"

Krak!

Ponsel mahal milik Minho meluncur jatuh dari genggamannya begitu saja bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka dan seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu itu, membuat kalimat si bungsu Choi itu terputus dengan mulut menganga.

"M-minho, ayahmu sedang ganti baju." Ternyata Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu. "K-kau perlu sesuatu?"

Suara Kyuhyun―Umma barunya―memang Minho akui sangat indah. Begitu lembut dan mendayu. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Minho terpana hingga mulutnya menganga saat ini, melainkan penampilan ibu mudanya yang menurutnya, err―sangat menggoda.

Choi Kyuhyun―ibu mudanya itu berdiri di depannya dengan kemeja putihnya yang terbuka hingga bagian dada. Menampilkan kulit putih pucatnya yang bersih tanpa noda. Surai madu lembutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan―dan yang paling membuat keadaan semakin parah (bagi Minho) adalah bibir merah yang membengkak dan basah itu. Terlihat sangat sexy dan menggoda iman seorang Choi Minho.

Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan aneh putra tirinya. Namja manis itu bergerak cepat menutupi bagian dadanya yang terbuka. "Minho?"

"B-bilang pada Appa bahwa se-sekretaris Park mencarinya dibawah. A-aku harus berangkat ke k-kampus segera. Aku s-sedang terburu-buru, U-umma. S-sampai nanti. Annyeong."

Minho membungkuk sekilas lalu segera melesat menyusuri koridor dan menghilang di tikungan ruang keluarga.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega seraya mengancingkan tiga kancing teratas kemejanya yang tadi belum sempat ia tutup. Namja manis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping pintu kamarnya. Nafasnya terengah.

"Siapa tadi?"

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar begitu mendengar suara Kangin dari dalam. Namja manis itu menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya dan mendapati Kangin baru keluar dari ruang pakaian dan kini mulai merapikan dasi di lehernya.

"Minho datang." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari meremas jemarinya sendiri. "Dia bilang sekretaris Park sudah menunggumu di bawah, H-hyung."

Kangin tersenyum begitu mendengar panggilan baru Kyuhyun untuknya. Terdengar begitu manis. Penguasa Choi Corp. itu berjalan mendekat ke arah istrinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu lalu mengusap pipi gemuk kemerahan itu dengan lembut.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Kangin kalem, Kyuhyun sontak menatapnya. "Semua pekerjaan ini membuatku terus saja meninggalkanmu sendirian. Bahkan aku belum sempat memberimu malam pertama―"

"Gwaenchanayo, Hyung." Sela Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Wajahnya memerah mendengar kata _Malam Pertama._

Kangin menjadi gemas melihatnya kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir menggoda di depannya tanpa Kyuhyun bisa menghindar. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh tegap di depannya tepat sebelum tangan Kangin bergerak ke belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman―sepihak―itu. Kangin menatapnya kecewa.

"Sekretaris Park―" ucap Kyuhyun terengah, kedua tangannya masih menahan bahu Kangin agar tidak mendekat lagi. "―menunggumu―di bawah, Hyung."

Kangin mendesah panjang lalu mengacak helaian surai madu di depannya sambil tersenyum. Namja paruh baya itu mengambil jasnya di atas ranjang lalu memakainya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan pergerakannya dalam diam―masih sedikit terengah.

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikan meeting ini dan kembali ke rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan istriku." Ucap Kangin dengan sedikit seringaian. Kyuhyun merinding menatapnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menemui Siwon dan menjelaskan padanya―"

"JANGAN!" seru Kyuhyun begitu mendengar nama Siwon disebut. Kangin menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Bi-biar aku saja yang menjelaskan kepada Siwon. K-kau tidak bo-leh terlambat ke kantor, Hyung."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Siwon―"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini maju untuk merapikan jas yang sudah terpasang di tubuh Kangin dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. "Aku harus belajar menghadapi Siwon. Dia adalah putraku juga."

.

Kangin pergi satu jam yang lalu setelah Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk melarangnya bertemu dengan Siwon dan mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk menggantikannya bertemu putra sulung keluarga Choi. Bukannya apa, hanya saja Kyuhyun sangat takut jika ia membiarkan Kangin berbicara dengan Siwon, lalu Siwon menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka semalam. Jika hal itu terjadi―ah! Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.

Dan sekarang disinilah Kyuhyun. Sedang berdiri dengan sebuah nampan berisi secangkir kopi di depan pintu kamar yang telah menjadi saksi bisu perenggutan miliknya yang paling berharga. Kedua mata boneka itu memejam sebentar, tangannya gemetar. Ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan orang yang telah merenggut segalanya darinya ini sekali lagi―jujur ia takut.

Maka dengan sekali helaan nafas panjang, tangan pucat itu sudah akan mengetuk pintu di depannya sebelum―

Ceklek

Prang!

Nampan berisi cangkir kopi itu meluncur dari tangan Kyuhyun dan jatuh berkeping-keping diatas lantai marmer itu tepat saat pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Choi Siwon berdiri disana sambil menatap pecahan cangkir kopi yang berserakan di lantai depan kamarnya. Namja tampan itu menatap sang pembawa nampan kemudian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan bernada dingin tiu membuat Kyuhyun sontak memundurkan tubuhnya. Namja manis itu memberanikan diri menatap iris tajam sekelam malam di depannya.

"K-kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Ujar Siwon pendek. Namja tampan itu melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja dan hendak berjalan keluar, namun Kyuhyun menggapai lengan putra tirinya itu dan menahannya.

"Kumohon, Siwon."

Siwon menatap tangan pucat yang menggengam lengannya, lalu menatap iris coklat karamel yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Appa dan mengakhiri semua ini." Ucap Siwon masih menatap tajam ibu muda-nya. Namja manis di depannya itu mempererat genggamannya sambil menggeleng. "Sekarang minggir."

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan ceritakan apapun kepada ayahmu. D-dia bisa marah besar. D-dia bisa menceraikanku."

Siwon menyentak lengannya hingga genggaman Kyuhyun terlepas. Namja tampan itu kemudian menarik lengan rapuh itu dan mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding koridor.

"Itu bagus. Itulah tujuanku. Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan pernikahan kalian." Ucap Siwon dingin sambil menatap tajam mata bulat yang terlihat ketakutan di depannya. "Mengapa kau begitu khawatir, hmm?"

Kyuhyun memundurkan punggungnya namun punggungnya sudah merapat di dinding dan terkunci dengan tubuh Siwon di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali.

"Apa tujuanmu menikah dengan ayahku, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon lagi, kali ini seraya mengarahkan wajah rupawan di depannya agar menatapnya. "Kau mengincar hartanya?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya mendengar kata-kata itu. "Jaga ucapanmu, Choi Siwon."

"Lalu apa?!" seru Siwon masih dalam volume suara normal. "Apalagi yang diinginkan namja muda dengan modal wajah dan tubuh indahmu ini selain―"

PLAK!

Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanannya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh amarah sekaligus terkejut atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan kepada putra tirinya ini.

Grep

Kalimat itu terputus begitu Kyuhyun diseret paksa dan dihempaskan ke dalam kamar 'laknat' itu sekali lagi oleh pemiliknya. Siwon menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya. Kyuhyun merasa _de javu_ dengan semua ini.

"Si-siwon―"

"Lihat ini, bahkan ayahku tidak pernah menamparku sekalipun." Ucap Siwon sedikit tertawa mengerikan. Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya. "Dan sekarang aku ditampar oleh seseorang yang hendak menjual dirinya kepada ayahku untuk mendapatkan harta."

"CHOI SIWON, jika saja kau ingat, kaulah yang merenggut segalanya dariku semalam."

"Aku? Jadi aku yang pertama melakukan hal itu padamu? Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon semakin berjalan mendekat. "Bagaimana aku tahu jika kau telah tidur dengan banyak pria lain?"

"Cukup, Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan orang sehina itu!"

"Lalu, apa kau mencintai ayahku?"

Kyuhyun sukses terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, Siwon menyeringai menang melihat itu.

"Jawaban yang bagus." Ucap Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya kalut dengan mata bonekanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan mengatakan semuanya kepada Appa."

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan, Siwon. Kumohon." Kali ini Kyuhyun memohon. Namja manis itu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kalau begitu katakan apa alasanmu mau menikah dengan namja yang lebih pantas menjadi Ayahmu daripada menjadi suamimu?" Ucap Siwon sambil terus berjalan maju hingga namja di depannya itu membentur dinding di sisi ranjangnya.

"A-aku… aku―" Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat lengan Siwon memerangkapnya di dinding. Menutup jalan keluarnya untuk menghindar dari semua ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, hmm?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat wajah Siwon mendekat ke wajahnya. Hembusan nafas hangat Siwon terasa di depan wajahnya. "Aku akan memberitahu Appa."

Dan setelah membisikkan kalimat itu, Siwon berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamarnya sendiri dan berniat keluar kamar sebelum Kyuhyun berlari dan berdiri menghadangnya di depan pintu.

"Kumohon, Siwon. Jangan katakan apapun kepada ayahmu." Mohon Kyuhyun sekali lagi, kedua mata bonekanya telah basah oleh air mata. "Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Apapun! Tapi kumohon jangan katakan apapun kepada ayahmu."

Siwon menatap ibu barunya ini dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Berbagai pikiran berkelebat di dalam kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menguras harta kami terlebih dulu lalu aku baru boleh mengatakan kepada ayahku bahwa aku telah memperkosa ibu tiriku sendiri bahkan sebelum ia belum memulai malam pertamanya? Begitukah?!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng cepat, masih bergeming di tempatnya untuk menghalangi Siwon keluar. Air matanya masih menganak sungai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sehina ini, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon pada akhirnya setelah lama menatap iris coklat karamel di depannya. Putra sulung Choi Youngwoon itu menarik kerah kemeja ibu tirinya hingga membuat wajah mereka berdekatan. "Baiklah~"

Bruk

"Akh!"

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat Siwon menarik dan membantingnya di ranjang besar di belakangnya. Punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang masih ngilu―karena kejadian semalam―kini terasa semakin sakit. Istri muda kepala keluarga Choi itu kembali melebarkan matanya saat Siwon dengan kasar menarik kemejanya hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas dan terlempar entah kemana.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Siwon?! Jangan―"

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun agar aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada ayahku, bukan?" ucap Siwon seraya menahan kedua lengan pucat di depannya di sisi kiri-kanan tubuh Kyuhyun, wajahnya mendekat ke telinga namja manis di depannya. "Bagaimana jika kau memanfaatkan wajah manis dan tubuh indahmu ini untukku dan menjadi―budak seks-ku."

Kyuhyun membelalak mendengar bisikan itu. Ia berusaha menyentak kedua tangan kekar yang masih menahan kedua tangannya itu dengan panik, namun ia mendapat hasil nihil.

"―Kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku, Choi Siwo―nnh!"

* * *

"Ya! Choi Minho, kau ini kenapa, sih?!"

Lee Jonghyun menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama Jonghyun melihat putra bungsu pengusaha kaya-raya ini minum begitu banyak setelah tadi membolos kuliah. Tidak heran jika ia yang melakukan ini, namun kini sahabatnya yang merupakan namja populer paling rajin dan pintar seantero kampusnya ini terlihat sangat―bukan dirinya.

"Mobilmu disita ayahmu lagi?"

Jonghyun menebak masih tidak mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang menggeleng di depannya.

" _Black card_ mu dalam mode limit?"

Minho menggeleng lagi sambil meneguk segelas penuh minuman―beralkohol rendah―di tangannya. Jonghyun memaki dirinya sendiri menyesali kalimat bodohnya. Mana mungkin keluarga Choi mengalami keuangan limit.

"Lalu kau ini kenapa? Kau membuatku takut."

"Jonghyun-ah, apa menurutmu Umma-mu cantik?"

Jonghyun menatap namja di depannya semakin aneh. "Tentu saja Umma-ku cantik! Dia akan selalu terlihat cantik di mataku apapun yang terjadi. Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

Minho menatap sahabatnya lalu terdiam. Pandangannya kosong. "Umma-ku juga cantik. Sangat―cantik~"

Jonghyun merebut botol dan gelas dari tangan Minho lalu menaruhnya di sudut meja.

"Ada apa denganmu, Choi Minho? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu tadi pagi?" tanya Jonghyun dengan pandangan aneh. Minho menatapnya dengan mata melebar lalu menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya si bungsu Choi bersaudara ini mulai bisa menguasai pikirannya.

"Aish! Apa yang kukatakan, Jonghyun-ah~" ucap Minho sambil memijat kepalanya. "Pagi ini aku mengalami hal yang aneh. Saat aku melihat Umma, aku merasa bahwa dia begitu cantik dan―"

Minho menggantung kalimatnya, Jonghyun menatapnya menunggu jawaban. Namja tampan berambut pirang itu penasaran. "Dan?"

"―menggoda."

"YA! CHOI MINHO! KAU TERLALU BANYAK MENONTON KASET YADONG―"

Minho sontak menutup mulut sahabatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa pengunjung café yang lain menatapnya kedua namja tampan itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya?!" desis Minho dengan pandangan mematikannya. Jonghyun berdecak melihatnya.

"Tuan muda Choi Minho, kalau kau merasa Umma-mu begitu mempesona―aku sengaja mengganti kata menggoda menjadi mempesona agar lebih sopan―" Minho memutr matanya malas mendengar ucapan Jonghyun, "―itu hanya berarti kau begitu mengaguminya. Kau mencintainya sebagai seorang anak kepada ibumu sendiri. Itu wajar, dia Umma-mu! Itu hanya tanda bahwa kau sangat menyayanginya!"

Minho termenung mendengar nasihat Jonghyun. "Benarkah?"

"Kau pasti menjatuhkan otak jeniusmu itu di suatu tempat, Choi Minho."

Minho mengangguk mengerti. Ini pasti hanya perasaan sayang yang begitu besar. Karena Umma barunya begitu baik dan ramah padanya. Ya, ia yakin. Tapi, Minho tidak bisa mengingkari satu perasaan aneh saat ia menatap dada putih mulus dan bibir merah itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa berdesir aneh―dan hampir saja ia menerkam ibu mudanya itu tadi pagi. Hampir saja.

* * *

"Buka kakimu."

Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua pahanya erat-erat sambil memandang namja di atasnya dengan tatapan memohon. Keadaan tubuhnya sudah luar biasa berantakan. Kemejanya sudah terbuka di bagian dada dan celananya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah tidak terlindungi sehelai benang pun.

"Ja-jangan sekarang, Siwon." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang menggenang. "Yang kemarin masih sakit. Kumohon."

Siwon, namja itu masih berpakaian lengkap itu tampaknya sudah sangat _turned on_ melihat penampilan ibu tirinya ini. Awalnya Siwon hanya berniat menggertak namja manis ini agar ia bisa pergi dari kehidupan keluarganya, namun sepertinya nafsunya lebih mendominasinya saat ini. _Hell,_ siapapun pasti tergoda melihat penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini. Terlentang tak berdaya dengan tubuh setengah telanjang hanya menyisakan kemeja yang masih terpasang di bagian atas tubuhnya. Kulit putih pucat itu terkespos dimana-mana. Dengan mata basah dan bibir merahnya yang bergetar ketakutan serta surai maduya yang acak-acakan dengan gaya yang sexy.

Bahkan namja _straight_ pun akan berubah _gay_ dan tak segan langsung 'memakan' hidangan lezat ini. Termasuk Siwon.

"Kubilang buka kakimu!" ucap Siwon lalu membuka kedua paha putih yang mengatup itu agar terbuka. Meski awalnya sedikit sulit karena perlawanan Kyuhyun, namun tentu saja paha itu akhirnya terbuka dan sukses membuat Siwon hampir meneteskan liurnya melihat junior mungil dan lubang merah itu.

"Jangan, Siwon. Kumohon~"

Bahkan Siwon sama sekali tidak mendengar permohonan itu. Namja tampan itu menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering lalu bergerak membuka resleting celananya sendiri. Kyuhyun sontak memundurkan tubuhnya namun Siwon dengan sigap menangkap dan menarik pinggulnya agar tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun, bukan?" bisik Siwon seduktif. "Apapun."

"T-tapi aku ti-tidak―AAKKHH!"

Siwon mengeram saat kenikmatan melingkupi kejantanannya yang baru saja ia hantamkan ke dalam lubang sempit ibu tirinya. Tanpa menunggu, namja tampan itu segera menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tempo cepat. Menghentak-hentak tubuh di bawahnya dengan cepat dan keras.

Kyuhyun, namja itu menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan mencengkeram sprei di samping tubuhnya dengan erat, mencoba mengimbangi dan bertahan dari gerakan brutal diatasnya. Tubuhnya terasa di belah dua dengan pedang yang membara dari bawah. Sangat sakit.

"K-kau nikmat sekali, _Bitch!_ "

"Akhh! Ahh! K-kumohon Siwonhh! Nnnh! Ah! Ah! S-sakit―hiks―sakit, Siwon~"

Siwon tidak peduli―atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau peduli―dengan rintihan dan tangisan namja yang masih digagahinya. Ia meraih wajah yang basah oleh air mata itu dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman panas yang basah disana. Memporak-porandakan isi mulut yang masih merintih halus itu dengan lidahnya sendiri tanpa mengurangi tempo tusukannya di bawah.

"Emmh! Emmmh! Emmhh! Ahmmpt!"

Ranjang tempat pergulatan panas itu berderit sedemikian rupa hingga menimbulkan suara yang mungkin saja terdengar hingga ke lantai bawah jika saja kamar ini tidak kedap suara. Kyuhyun mengeram lagi di sela bibir dan mulutnya yang masih dikuasai Siwon saat gerakan kejantanan yang keluar masuk tubuhnya itu terasa semakin cepat dan brutal.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun bisa merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya. Kesadarannya sudah tersisa sedikit saat Siwon menarik kejantanannya keluar dari lubangnya yang becek dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulutnya lalu memebenamkan benda besar dan panjang itu disana. Menyemburkan beberapa semprotan sperma di mulut Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menampung kepala penisnya saja.

"Oh, _Shit! Bitch!_ Ahhh~"

Selesai menuntaskan orgasmenya yang―luar biasa―, Siwon menarik kejantanannya lalu membersihkannya dengan selembar tissue di meja nakas kemudian kembali membenahi resleting celananya dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau yang meminta ini. Kau akan terus menderita seperti ini sebelum kau pergi dan meninggalkan keluargaku. Ingat itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Siwon sambil menatap dingin namja yang masih terengah dan terbaring lemas di ranjangnya.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar itu tertutup setelah Siwon menghilang keluar begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terengah di ranjangnya. Dengan tubuh berantakan dan sperma mengotori lubang dan mulutnya. Namja manis itu menatap kosong langit-langit diatasnya. Kedua matanya kembali tergenang air mata.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

Minho mengangguk sekilas menanggapi sambutan pelayan yang menyambutnya di pintu utama. Namja tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Appa belum pulang?" tanya Minho sembari menatap pelayan di sampingnya.

"Belum, Tuan Muda."

"Umma?" tanya Minho lagi, kali ini dengan intinasi yang lebih pelan―entah mengapa.

"Nyonya besar belum turun dari kamarnya."

Minho berlalu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Si bungsu berwajah tampan namun kekanakan itu melangkah menuju lantai dua. Menghela nafas berkali-kali sambil sesekali menatap kotak di tangannya. Ya, dia baru saja melewati toko permen coklat dan entah mengapa ia membeli sekotak besar coklat mahal itu―untuk Umma-nya.

Lagi-lagi Minho heran dengan tingkah anehnya. Ah! Masa bodoh! Memangnya ada yang salah jika seorang anak memberikan hadiah coklat kepada ibunya sendiri?! Begitu pikir Minho.

Akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya. Setelah menghela nafas dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, Minho mengetuk pintu besar di depannya.

Tok tok tok

"Umma, kau di dalam? Ini Minho."

Tidak ada jawaban. Minho menggigit bibirnya gugup. Diketuknya sekali lagi.

"Umma?" seru Minho lagi. Namun masih tidak ada jawaban.

Minho mendorong pintu besar itu perlahan dan terkejut saat menyadarinya tidak terkunci. Namja tampan itu melongokkan kepalanya kedalam dan mengernyit saat sadar ruangan besar itu ternyata kosong.

"Umma? Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Menyerah, akhirnya Minho berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri sembari menerka dimana kira-kira ibunya berada. Mungkin sedang di taman belakang, pikirnya. Si bungsu itu sudah akan membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum gerakannnya terhenti saat melihat nampan dan pecahan cangkir kopi di depan pintu kamar kakaknya.

Tap tap tap

Minho menatap benda berserakan di bawahnya dengan aneh lalu menatap pintu kamar Siwon.

"Ada apa ini?"

Minho menghela nafas keras lalu dengan pasti membuka pintu kamar kakaknya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Sudah akan menegur atau protes dengan kekacauan kecil ini kepada sang pemilik kamar.

"Siwon Hyung, mengapa ada pecahan cangkir kopi di―"

BRUK!

Kotak coklat yang dibawa Minho jatuh begitu ia melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Kedua matanya melebar terkejut.

"U-umma―"

* * *

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Emerald0705


	3. Chapter 3

BLAM!

Choi Siwon menghela nafas panjang seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ia banting hingga tertutup keras. Namja tampan yang merupakan putra sulung keluarga kaya raya itu memejamkan kedua hazel-nya yang sekelam malam.

"Apa―yang telah kulakukan?"

Siwon menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan dan mengingat rasa halus kulit putih porselen itu disana. Rasa halus dan lembut yang ia baru saja dijamahnya beberapa saat lalu.

Putra sulung Choi Youngwoon itu meremas kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Baru sadar bahwa kedua telapak tangan besar itu terasa gemetar. Berbagai pemikiran dan spekulasi berkeliaran di kepalanya. Seperti dua buah makhluk kecil yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya―yang terus-menerus membisikkan kata-kata bermakna berbeda padanya.

Cho Kyuhyun―begitu kata suara di kanan kepalanya―itu suara hatinya―adalah ibu barunya. Bukan salahnya jika ia menjadi pendamping ayahnya. Siwon mengakui bahwa dia adalah namja manis yang rupawan, bahkan sempat mengira dia adalah dewi cantik yang turun dari surga. Apa salahnya jika punya seorang ibu yang masih begitu muda. Namun, apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia sudah menyentuh namja manis itu seutuhnya―seutuhnya. Merenggut sesuatu yang sudah jelas bukan miliknya. Hal itu pasti sangat menyakiti namja itu, siapapun akan hancur jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Choi Siwon harus meminta maaf!

Siwon sudah akan berbalik dan membuka pintu kamarnya lagi. Sekedar melihat bagaimana keadaan 'sang ibu tiri' yang baru saja ia gagahi dan ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi―

Dia hanya akan menghancurkan keluarga Choi―itu suara di sisi kiri kepalanya―penuh penekanan dan ego yang besar. Suara itu suara logikanya. Apalagi tujuan namja muda nan rupawan untuk mau menikahi namja paruh baya dengan harta melimpah? Apalagi jika bukan harta? Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya akan memanfaatkan ayahnya dan mengambil semua harta ini pada akhirnya. Seperti seorang pelacur murahan. Bahkan namja manis dengan sorot mata sendu itu tidak mampu mengatakan alasannya mau menjadi istri seorang namja yang lebih pantas mejadi ayahnya.

Sorot mata setajam elang itu berkilat aneh. Menggantikan sorot lembutnya yang sekarang hilang entah kemana. Choi Siwon menyeringai mengerikan pada akhirnya. Tangannya yang sudah hendak mendorong pintu kamarnya kini urung. Namja tampan itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan koridor kamarnya.

Kedua mata sekelam malam itu di penuhi sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Kau akan menderita di tanganku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Siwon melangkah cepat menuju arah garasi dan tanpa menunggu lama segera memacu Audi putih miliknya keluar pelataran rumah mewah itu. Tidak menyadari tatapan bertanya dari salah satu pelayan yang―tidak sengaja―melihatnya sejak ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tuan muda Siwon, mengapa anda meninggalkan Nyonya besar di kamar anda sendirian?"

* * *

 **YOUNG MOTHER**

 **Chapter 3: Agreement**

Genre: Romance, Drama

 **Rating: M**

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin, Choi Minho, etc

 **Main Pair: WONKYU**

Slight Pair: Kangin-Kyuhyun, Minho-Kyuhyun

Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, NC21+, OOC, TYPOS

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Emerald0705 presents**

* * *

"U-umma―"

Minho segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamar yang merupakan kamar kakak kandungnya begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun―Umma-nya―terlihat di papah keluar dari kamar mandi oleh salah seorang pelayan.

"Umma, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya si Bungsu Choi itu dengan wajah khawatir seraya mengambil alih tubuh sang ibu ke dalam tangannya sendiri. "Pelayan Kim, apa yang terjadi dengan Umma?"

Kim Ryeowook―atau Minho biasa memanggilnya Pelayan Kim―memastikan tubuh lemah Nyonya besarnya itu sudah aman di tangan Tuan Muda-nya. Namja muda bertubuh mungil itu menatap iris coklat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang―

"Pelayan Kim!"

"N-nyonya besar terjatuh di kamar mandi, Tu-tuan Muda."

Ryeowook tidak sanggup menatap mata Minho saat mengatakan kalimatnya. Kebiasaannya jika ia telah mengatakan sebuah―kebohongan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Namja manis itu masih tidak mampu berbuat banyak selain menghela nafas. Dirinya terlalu lemah bahkan walau hanya untuk mengatakan alasan untuk menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini kepada putra tirinya.

"Umma, gwaenchana?" tanya Minho gugup seraya menatap khawatir kepada Kyuhyun di sampingnya. "Apa kau terluka?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul menatap Minho. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja―walau sebenarnya tubuhnya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Namja manis itu kemudian menatap penuh arti kepada Ryeowook di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya Minho lagi. Si bungsu berwajah tampan itu menggiring Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak di seberang ranjang. "Apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu, Umma?"

Minho melepas pegangan tangannya di tubuh Kyuhyun begitu sang ibu sudah duduk di sofa. Baru sadar juga bahwa Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan bathrope mandi. Sedikit menampilkan dada putih tanpa noda itu sekali lagi di hadapan Minho. Tapi untungnya Minho terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan sang Umma hingga hal itu terluput dari perhatiannya.

"B-bajuku―"

"Baju nyonya besar basah terkena air, Tuan Muda. Jadi saya meminjamkannya bathrope milik Tuan Muda Siwon untuknya." Sela Ryeowook begitu melihat wajah kebingungan Kyuhyun. "Nyonya besar berniat membantu saya membersihkan pecahan cangkir di depan pintu yang tidak sengaja saya jatuhkan. Tapi hal itu membuatnya terjatuh di kamar mandi. Mohon maafkan kesalahan saya."

Minho mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook yang membungkuk penuh di depannya, sementara Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut luar biasa―sekaligus lega setengah mati.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pelayan Kim. Terima kasih telah menolong Umma." Ucap Minho sembari menepuk bahu pelayan muda itu. Putra bungsu Choi Youngwoon itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang Umma lagi. "Umma, aku akan memanggil dokter keluarga dan―"

"Tidak perlu!" sela Kyuhyun cepat-cepat sembari menahan lengan Minho yang sudah akan bangkit. "Umma tidak apa-apa, Minho."

"Tapi―"

"Bisa bantu Umma untuk kembali ke kamar?"

Minho hanya bisa mengangguk melihat wajah sang Umma yang menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang memohon untuk dipeluk. Si bungsu Choi itu menatap Ryeowook di sampingnya dan pelayan itu mengangguk kepadanya, mengisyaratkan kepada Minho bahwa ibunya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, adik kandung Choi Siwon itu mendekat ke tempat duduk Kyuhyun lalu menyelipkan tangan kanannya di balik lutut sang Umma dan tangan yang lain menarik lengan pucat ibunya agar melingkar di lehernya. Perbuatan itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan panik setengah mati.

"Min-minho! A-pa yang kau―"

"Umma tidak mau diperiksa dokter, jadi Umma tidak bisa menolak ini." Ucap Minho sambil menatap tajam mata boneka di depannya. Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa mata itu sangat mirip dengan―mata Siwon. Sangat tajam dan―memikat. "Aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar dan Umma tidak boleh menolak."

Dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, putra Bungsu keluarga Choi itu segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya dalam gendongannya. Tubuh ini, tidak seberat bayangannya. Cukup ringan dan terasa―sangat pas di gendongannya.

Kyuhyun? Namja manis itu hanya bisa terdiam tak bisa berbuat apapun saat tubuhnya dibawa keluar dari kamar yang-sekali-lagi-menjadi-saksi-bisu-penderitaannya ini. Sepasang lengan pucatnya sontak melingkar di leher Minho seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

Minho tersenyum kecil melihat sikap salah tingkah ibu mudanya ini. Dan apa itu? Lagi-lagi Minho tersenyum geli begitu menyadari semburat merah muda di pipi pucat sang Umma. Manis sekali.

Sesampainya di kamar utama rumah besar itu, Minho menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut diatas ranjang besarnya. Meluruskan kaki sang ibu kemudian menggelar selimut tebal diatas kaki itu hingga melampaui pinggang atas Kyuhyun.

"Umma, kau sudah merasa nyaman?" tanya Minho lembut sembari duduk di sisi ranjang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih banyak, Minho." Ucap Kyuhyun, kini tertunduk sambil meremas selimut tebal di atas pahanya. "Maaf―merepotkanmu."

"Umma!" seru Minho dengan intonasi yang masih normal. Namun begitu, Kyuhyun masih terlonjak mendengarnya.

"Ma-maafkan―"

"Umma, sekarang aku adalah putramu dan kau adalah Umma-ku." Ucap Minho kalem, sadar bahwa seruannya membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya takut. "Jangan sungkan kepadaku. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu, Umma."

Kyuhyun menatap namja tampan disampingnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Sepasang hazel tajam yang sedang menatapnya lembut itu sangat mirip dengan mata kakaknya, Siwon. Namun―namun mengapa mereka tidak ditakdirkan memiliki sifat yang sama? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang sekarang berkelebat di pikiran Kyuhyun.

Mengapa Minho bisa besikap begitu lembut padanya sementara Siwon―sangat kasar dan kejam?

"Minho―"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Umma. Karena aku sangat―" lanjut Minho lagi. Kali ini sambil menggengam tangan pucat Kyuhyun. "―menyayangimu, Umma."

Kyuhyun sukses terharu mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya ini. Mata bulat indah itu sukses berair. Minho terkesiap melihatnya.

"Umma, apa ada yang sakit?"

"Ani."

"Mengapa Umma menangis?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meremas selimut di pangkuannya semakin erat. Air matanya jatuh lagi sebutir.

"Aku akan panggil Dokter―"

"Andwae!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menahan lengan Minho yang sudah akan bangkit. Putra bungsu keluarga Choi itu menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Umma baik-baik saja, sungguh. Jangan panggil dokter dan―"

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar. Genggaman tangannya di lengan Minho semakin mengerat. Sama sekali tidak menyadari keadaan jantung putra bungsunya yang berdetak cepat karena tindakannya ini.

"―dan jangan beritahu ayahmu tentang hal ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Minho menatapnya semakin bingung. "―U-umma tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil."

Minho masih menatapnya intens, membuat Kyuhyun gugup. "Umma, Siwon Hyung tidak melakukan apapun kepadamu, kan?"

Kyuhyun sukses melebarkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minho. Jantungya berdegub semakin kencang.

* * *

"Jungsoo-ah, pastikan jadwalku kosong malam ini. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah segera."

Park Jungsoo―atau sekretaris Park―atau orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Leeteuk―menatap namja paruh baya yang merupakan atasan sekaligus sahabatnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat lalu terkekeh geli. Namja itu kemudian memeriksa agenda kecil di tangannya.

"Jadwalmu malam ini kosong, Sajangnim." Ucap Leeteuk masih nyengir aneh. "Sengaja aku kosongkan untuk keperluanmu yang sangat mendesak."

Kangin tersenyum salah tingkah mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. "Keperluan mendesak, huh?"

"Aku tahu bahwa aku telah mengacaukan malam pertamamu. Jadi aku akan memberimu waktu luang malam ini untuk―yah, kau tahu― _having fun with your young-new-wife._ "

Kangin tergelak kemudian tertawa keras. Leeteuk memutar mata melihatnya. "Kau yang paling mengerti diriku, Jungsoo-ah. Gomawo. Maaf aku belum sempat mempertemukanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Aku merencanakan sebuah perayaan kecil nanti. Semua orang akan senang bertemu dengannya."

"Nyonya Choi sangat cantik. Semua orang pasti menyukainya."

"Tentu saja. Wajahnya seindah hatinya." Ucap Kangin lagi, sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat wajah manis dan lugu yang terus-terusan merona merah jika ia menyentuhnya.

"Tapi, Kangin-ah." Ucap Leeteuk lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang serius. "Sepertinya Siwon―"

Ceklek

Ucapan Leeteuk terhenti saat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang meeting yang sudah sepi itu. Kedua namja paruh baya itu menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan terkejut.

"Siwon?" ucap mereka berdua dengan serentak.

Siwon membungkuk sekilas. Namja tampan itu menatap dua orang di depannya dengan wajah dinginnya yang biasa.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sekarang, Appa." Ucap Siwon pendek. "Berdua."

Leeteuk berdiri begitu mendengar kalimat tambahan dari Siwon. Sekretaris kepercayaan Choi Youngwoon itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Siwon begitu melewatinya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu berdua di ruangan ini.

"Duduklah, Siwon. Appa juga ingin bicara denganmu."

Siwon mengambil kursi tepat di depan ayahnya dan duduk disana. Kangin menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Appa tahu kau masih belum menerima Kyuhyun sepenuhnya―"

"Animida, Appa." Sela Siwon masih dalam mode sopannya. "Bukan belum menerima sepenuhnya, tapi aku tidak menerimanya sedikitpun. Sampai kapanpun."

Kangin menghela nafas mendengar hal itu. Ia tahu benar bagaimana sifat putra sulungnya ini. Begitu keras kepala dan berpendirian teguh.

"Dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu dan Minho. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menjalani ini sebentar, Siwon?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menganggap seseorang yang usianya hampir sama denganku sebagai seorang ibu? Itu tidak masuk akal." Sahut Siwon. Masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kangin. "Dan latar belakangnya. Aku sudah mendapat informasinya. Dia hanya anak yatim-piatu yang tidak jelas asal-usul keluarganya. Apa lagi yang diinginkan orang seperti dia jika bukan menguras harta kita?"

"CHOI SIWON!" seru Kangin tegas. "Jaga ucapanmu! Setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada ibu kandung―"

"Jangan menyebut apapun tentang ibu kandungku." Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya mengeras penuh amarah begitu mendengar hal yang paling dibencinya. "Jangan pernah menyebut tentang 'dia' di hadapanku!"

Kangin masih duduk tenang di tempatnya. Sedikit menyesali ucapannya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menghela nafas lagi. "Ini keputusan Appa dan tidak akan berubah bagaimanapun itu."

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menerima ini, Appa."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Siwon membungkuk sekilas lalu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Kangin sendirian disana.

"Kyuhyun tidak akan seperti 'dia', Siwon. Tidak akan."

* * *

"Katakan padaku, Umma! Apa Siwon Hyung berbuat sesuatu kepadamu?"

"T-tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Terlebih saat melihat mata tajam milik Minho yang menatapnya saat ini. "U-umma belum bertemu kakakmu pagi ini."

Minho menghela nafas lega. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lagi. "Umma, tolong maafkan Siwon Hyung. Dia tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Aku berjanji akan membuat Siwon Hyung menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangimu. Aku berjanji!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu merah melihat tingkah Minho di depannya. Hal itu membuat Minho terpana sekali lagi, namun sepertinya putra bungsu Choi itu bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menatap ruang pakaian dan baru sadar bahwa ia berniat mengambil pakaian untuk Kyuhyun mengingat saat ini Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan bathrope―milik Siwon―yang tentu saja _oversized_ hingga sedikit mengekspos bahu dan _collar bone_ putih pucat itu.

Membuat Minho berkali-kali harus menelan ludah dan mengontrol matanya untuk tidak terus-menerus mencuri pandang kesana.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, Umma. Aku akan mengambilkan baju untukmu." Ucap Minho seraya melesat ke arah ruang pakaian sembari menghela nafas lega karena terbebas dari pemandangan 'vulgar' dari tubuh ibu tirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat, si bungsu Choi bersaudara itu mengambil sebuah piyama berwarna biru gelap beserta mantelnya dan berjalan cepat kearah ranjang lalu duduk disana. "Ayo! Akan kubantu Umma untuk ganti pakaian."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya begitu tangan Minho sudah akan meraih bathrope yang dipakainya. Tangan pucatnya mencengkeram bagian bathrope di depan dadanya. Minho menyadari kesalahan besarnya dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Mi-mianhae, Umma. Si-silahkan ganti pakaian. Aku akan keluar." Ucap Minho gelagapan. Namja muda berwajah tampan itu menyerahkan setelan piyama ke tangan ibunya dan sudah akan berbalik sebelum lengannya kembali ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Minho." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Mata bonekanya berbinar indah. Cantik sekali―menurut Minho. "Terima kasih."

Cup

Minho tidak tahan melihat wajah itu dan tanpa ia sadari ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi gemuk pucat di depannya. Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya sementara Minho tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan menutupnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu besar itu lalu menghela nafas.

Putra bungsu keluarga Choi itu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku bisa gila."

* * *

Tap tap tap

Langkah itu sedikit menggema di koridor panjang bergaya klasik dengan banyak lukisan di sepanjang dindingnya. Kim Ryeowook sudah menapaki jalan ini sejak dulu. Berkeliaran di rumah besar dan mewah ini sejak masa kanak-kanaknya. Tidak heran, kedua orang tunya adalah pelayan di keluarga Choi. Keluarga ini sudah sangat berjasa bagi keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan Ryeowook ingat saat ia ditugaskan untuk menjaga Minho kecil sebagai tugas pertamanya di rumah besar ini.

Semua yang terjadi di keluarga kaya raya ini, tak pernah luput dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. Baik kejadian yang patas untuk diceritakan maupun―yang harus ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Namja itu menghela nafas sambil menatap pakaian di tangannya. Itu adalah pakaian Kyuhyun―Nyonya besar-nya―yang telah bersih dari segala noda yang mengotorinya tadi pagi. Noda yang dibuat oleh Tuan Mudanya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ia akan menemukan nyonya mudanya dengan keadaan yang―sangat―mengenaskan di kamar itu. Dengan tubuh yang berantakan oleh―

Ah! Yang penting nyonya besar-nya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Dan ia sudah berjanji kepada istri muda Tuan Besar Choi itu bahwa ia akan menyimpan kejadian pagi ini jauh di dalam dirinya dan tidak membiarkan siapapun mengetahuinya. Mengingat bagaimana kedua mata bulat berair itu memohon padanya, membuatnya luluh dan iba.

Ryeowook melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar utama di rumah itu. Berniat untuk meletakkan pakaian ini di ruang pakaian disana. Hari sudah gelap namun masih terlalu jauh untuk mencapai tengah malam. Waktu yang pas untuk melakukan tugas ini. Karena biasanya di saat seperti ini Kangin belum pulang dan ia bisa bicara sebentar dengan Kyuhyun atau hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa namja manis itu baik-baik saja setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Minho masih berada di Gym dan akan pulang beberapa saat lagi.

Ryeowook sudah akan mengetuk pintu besar di depannya, namun sebuah suara-suara aneh membuatnya urung. Pelayan muda itu terdiam di depan pintu kamar lalu menempelkan salah satu telinganya di pintu.

Seperti suara tertahan dan nafas yang berat. Lebih menyerupai suara―

Ryeowook buru-buru berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar dengan wajah memerah. Ia tidak boleh berada disana.

Memang benar bahwa Ryeowook harus pergi dari sana segera. Di dalam, kamar utama itu tampak temaram. Hanya lampu di sisi kiri dan kanan ranjang yang menerangi kamar luas itu. Bersinar temaram menerangi ranjang yang berderit teratur. Dengan dua tubuh polos yang bergerak teratur diatas ranjang _king-size_ itu. Yang bertubuh lebih kecil sedang terbaring dengan tubuh putih pucatnya yang tak lagi terbalut sehelai benangpun terhentak naik turun dengan berirama. Sementara yang bertubuh lebih besar terus bergerak maju mundur di atas tubuh yang lain dengan tempo statis.

"Ehm, Kyuh-hyunh…"

Kangin mengeram penuh kenikmatan di sela kegiatannya memompa kejantanannya keluar masuk tubuh istri mudanya. Menyentuh bagian terdalam tubuh sang istri dengan hentakan bertempo sedang dan intens sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Kedua tangan kekarnya memerangkap tubuh putih pucat yang dibalut peluh di bawahnya. Membuat tubuh indah yang terhentak pelan itu terlihat bersinar dan mengkilap. Membuat birahi Kangin semakin memuncak untuk menaikkan tempo permainannya lebih cepat.

"Nggh! H-hyung―pelanh-pelan. Nggh… Nnnh…"

Kangin menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup kedua mata bulat yang terus berair itu, kemudian turun dan melumat bibir merah bengkak yang merintih halus itu dengan penuh gairah. Kedua tangannya juga mulai merayap menuju tonjolan merah muda di dada putih itu dan memilin puting kecil itu dengan gemas. Gerakannya di bawah masih konstan.

Sungguh ia sangat menikmati kegiatan ini dan ingin berlama-lama melakukan ini dengan Kyuhyun hingga pagi―begitu pikirnya.

"Nggh… ngghh… nhh… mmphh…"

"Jangan ditahan, Kyuhh… Mendesahlah~"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap wajah Kangin yang memejam penuh kenikmatan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air mata kembali meleleh dari sepasang mata bulatnya yang bersinar begitu redup. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut yang sudah tak berbentuk di bawah tubuhnya yang masih terhentak teratur.

Bagaimana ia bisa mendesah jika yang ia rasakan hanya kesakitan tanpa sedikitpun kenikmatan? Semuanya terasa sakit. Badannya yang sejak tadi terbaring pasrah dan dihentak tiada henti, membuat nafasnya terengah. Tangan dan jemarinya yang sejak tadi meremas selimut menahan sakit, membuatnya kebas dan mati rasa. Kakinya yang sejak tadi tergantung di bahu namja yang masih setia bergerak di atasnya ini, terasa pegal. Juga lubangnya yang terus dijejali kejantanan Kangin, sakit sekali.

Juga sakit di hatinya.

"Ehmm! Kau s-sempithh sekali, Kyuhyunh-ahhh."

Kangin menyelipkan kedua lengannya di punggung Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan kejantanannya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan perih saat Kangin mengintruksinya untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas kejantanan yang berdiri tegak itu. Membuat benda keras itu menghantam semakin dalam ke dalam lubangnya.

"Nghh! Akkhh! Akhh!"

"Oh~ Kau nikmat sekalihh! Ah…"

Kangin semakin gencar menaik-turunkan pinggul Kyuhyun di depannya. Posisi duduk ini membuat kejantanannya semakin melesak lebih dalam. Bibirnya tak menyia-nyiakan dada pucat yang tersaji di didepannya. Di jilat dan digigitnya dada pucat itu hingga berbekas merah, membuat Kyuhyun memekik dan menangis semakin keras.

"Uljima~" ucap Kangin sambil mengecup kedua mata basah itu sekali lagi. "Jangan fokus ke rasa sakitnya. Rileks saja, Kyuhyun-ah~ Oh…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, gerakan Kangin semakin cepat. Namja tampan pemilik Choi Corp. itu kembali membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian mulai memompa kejantanannya lebih cepat untuk mengejar orgasmenya yang sudah terasa dekat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya dihentak naik-turun seraya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan sakit.

Beberapa tusukan terakhir, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuhya ditindih dan beberapa semburan sperma memenuhi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kangin bangkit, mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang sang istri―mengundang rintihan kecil Kyuhyun yang kemudian dibungkam dengan ciuman lembut di bibirnya oleh Kangin.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun." Ucap Kangin, masih terengah. Namja itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun lalu menggelar selimut tebal diatas tubuh polos mereka. "Maaf jika aku masih belum bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya."

Kyuhyun menarik selimut diatas perutnya hingga ke atas dadanya, nafasnya masih sangat terengah. "G-gwaenchana―Hyung."

Kangin tersenyum menatap wajah manis di sampingnya kemudian mengacak surai madu itu dengan lembut. "Sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah, hmm?"

Setelah mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun, Kangin menyamankan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan sebelah tangan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengkuran halus disampingnya. Kangin sudah tidur.

Namja manis itu menatap langit-langit kamar mewah itu dengan mata berkabut. Masih belum bisa bergerak kemanapun. Bukan karena lengan Kangin yang masih menindih pinggangnya, namun memang seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan patah-patah di semua bagian. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan butir-butir air mata yang mulai berebut keluar dari mata bonekanya.

Mengapa semua ini begitu menyakitkan? Mengapa ia harus mengalami ini? Namun―Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Satu lagi suara berbicara di dalam pikirannya.

Suara itu berkata pada dirinya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Bertahanlah demi tujuanmu! Jangan menyerah sekarang! Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Cho Kyuhyun!

* * *

Minho memang benar tentang ucapannya tempo hari. Bahwa seorang Choi Siwon memang tidak tahan dengan benda bernama Alkohol, namun tentu saja putra sulung keluarga Choi itu masih sok-sok'an minum. Biasanya Siwon akan memilih alkohol sebagai jalan terakhirnya jika ia sedang dalam sebuah masalah yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa untuk mengatasinya. Maka ia akan berakhir dengan minum alkohol sebanyak―2 atau 3 botol―jumlah yang cukup sedikit untuk membuat pikiran peminumnya menjadi melayang.

Seperti saat ini, namja tampan berpostur sempurna itu tampak berjalan limbung di ruang tengah rumah besarnya. Beruntung ruang tengah rumahnya itu sangat luas. Jika saja ruangan itu kecil, maka Siwon pasti akan menabrak dan menjatuhkan semua barang-barang disana. Mengingat barang-barang yang terpajang disana adalah benda-benda mahal hasil koleksi Kangin dari perjalanan bisnisnya dari seluruh dunia. Jangan tanya tentang harganya!

Bruk!

Yah! Sepertinya putra sulung Choi Youngwoon itu memang peminum yang sangat buruk. Lihat saja sekarang namja tampan itu ambruk bahkan sebelum ia mencapai sofa. Kepalanya luar biasa pusing dan berputar. Namun Siwon masih bisa melihat arloji di tangannya. Beberapa menit lagi menuju tengah malam, tidak heran mengapa rumah ini sudah sunyi. Dengan perjuangan yang cukup berat, akhirnya Siwon bisa mendudukkan diri di sofa dan setengah berbaring disana seraya memijat dahinya yang pusing.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sepertinya ia tidak sanggup untuk naik ke kamarnya malam ini. Bisa-bisa ia tergelincir di tangga besar disana itu jika ia memaksa untuk naik. Namja tampan itu bedecak saat pusing kembali menguasai kepalanya. Ia sudah hendak memejamkan mata lagi untuk terlelap sesaat sebelum gerakan di bawah kakinya membuat hazel sekelam malam itu terbuka lagi.

Disana, seseorang sedang berlutut di depannya dan berusaha melonggarkan tali sepatunya dan melepasnya dengan perlahan. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun―ibu tirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Siwon dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa sambil menghentak kakinya hingga menghentikan tangan pucat itu disana.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar sendu. Dapat Siwon lihat sisa-sisa dan jejak air mata disana, namun ia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku."

Siwon sudah akan bangkit, namun kepalanya yang pusing membuat tubuhnya ratusan kali lebih berat hingga ia susah untuk menggerakkannya. Namja tampan itu berdecak sebal melihat tubuhnya yang lemah karena alkohol sialan itu, namun ia lebih tidak suka melihat wajah namja yang masih setia berlutut di depannya ini. Membuatnya muak dan―

Siwon kembali membuka matanya begitu merasakan tubuhnya terasa hangat. Ternyata sebuah selimut tebal sudah tergelar diatas tubuhnya.

"Disini sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit jika tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini, Siwon."

Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk di depannya. Terlihat pucat seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah membuatkan teh hangat." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjuk secangkir teh di atas meja tak jauh dari sofa. Namja manis itu masih tidak menatapnya. "Kumohon minumlah agar tubuhmu hangat."

Siwon termenung mendengar semua itu. Sejenak ia melupakan rasa bencinya kepada namja yang kini berdiri di depannya, dengan jemari yang saling bertaut gugup. Apa Kyuhyun menunggunya semalaman hingga membuatkannya teh hangat dan menyiapkan selimut ini untukknya? Begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkelebat di kepala Siwon.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Siwon, masih menatap namja manis yang terlihat gemetar di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengambil langkah mundur, namun Siwon dengan sigap menangkap lengannya dan menahannya. Siwon bisa merasakan lengan pucat yang hanya dibalut mantel tidur itu gemetar. Wajah manis itu masih menolak menatap matanya.

"Karena―" ucap Kyuhyun lirih pada akhirnya setelah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. "―aku adalah ibumu."

Bruk!

Entah ini pengaruh alkohol atau emosi dalam dirinya, begitu mendengar kalimat lirih itu, Siwon langsung menarik lengan yang masih digenggamnya dan membanting tubuh Kyuhyun di sofa. Menahan kedua lengan pucat itu di atas dan melumat bibir merah itu dengan ganas. Menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut dan rontaan Kyuhyun di bawahnya.

"Siwonmmpht―"

Siwon memperdalam dan memperkasar lumatannya pada bibir Kyuhyun di bawahnya. Menekan kedua lengan Kyuhyun semakin kuat diatas dengan satu tangan dan mulai menjamah piyama di dada Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia bisa merasakan namja di bawahnya ini panik dan memberikan pukulan-pukulan kecil di dadanya.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan bergerak ke arah leher pucat di depannya. Membuka paksa piyama di depannya dan sudah akan mendaratkan bibirnya di dada pucat itu sebelum―

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon kepadanya (lagi). Ia sudah menduga kemungkinan terburuk setelah sadar bahwa ia mencium aroma alkohol dari Siwon. Namun sekarang putra tirinya itu hanya terdiam menatap kearah―dadanya yang sudah terbuka.

"S-siwon―"

Siwon masih terdiam menatap dada pucat itu. Dada lembut seputih kapas itu dipenuhi oleh―bercak merah keunguan yang hampir rata di semua bagiannya. Seperti dihantam oleh sesuatu yang menyakitkan, begitulah keadaan hati Siwon saat ini. Entah mengapa. Namun hal itu membuat rasa benci yang tadi sempat tenggelam, kini kembali menyelimuti matanya.

Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu menyeringai mengerikan.

"Bagaimana―" ucap Siwon setelah lama terdiam. Mata tajam itu kembali menatap iris coklat di depannya. "―malam pertamamu dengan ayahku, hmm?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya dan sontak bergerak menutup dadanya yang terbuka, namun Siwon dengan cepat menahan tangan itu, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya semakin takut.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai istri Choi Youngwoon?" ucap Siwon lagi, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun di depannya. "Lalu sekarang kau berusaha melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai ibuku?! BEGITUKAH?!"

Jika saja saat itu tidak tengah malam, maka semua pelayan di rumah ini pasti mendengar seruan itu. Namun kali ini hanya Kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa seruan itu terasa begitu keras, hingga membuat air matanya tumpah. Siwon berdecak melihat itu, namja tampan itu meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya agar menatapnya dengan kasar.

"Kau boleh menjadi istri untuk ayahku dan ibu untuk adikku." Ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Rasa iba dan simpati yang tadi sempat muncul menutupi rasa bencinya untuk namja di bawahnya ini kini sudah menguap tak bersisa. "Tapi bagiku kau tetaplah namja murahan yang hanya bermodal tubuh untuk mendapatkan uang."

Siwon tersenyum puas melihat air mata mengalir semakin deras dari kedua iris coklat karamel di depannya. Namja tampan itu menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya sembari menyeringai.

"Jika saja Appa tahu apa yang aku lakukan padamu, tamatlah riwayatmu, Cho Kyu―"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, membuat Siwon kehilangan kata-katanya seketika. "Asal jangan katakan apapun tentang ini kepada ayahmu. Kumohon padamu, Siwon."

"Kau akan terus menderita seperti ini."

"Aku bersedia."

"Kau akan menjadi budak seks-ku."

"Lakukan apa ingin kau lakukan."

"Kau pelacur murahan, Cho Kyuhyun~"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar kalimat itu. Saat matanya terbuka, air matanya berebut keluar banyak sekali. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping mendengar itu.

"Kau boleh menghinaku semaumu, Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena tangisnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari keluarga Choi."

Cukup. Siwon sudah cukup mendengar omong kosong ini. Namja itu sudah sangat dipenuhi amarah dalam dirinya. Tanpa membuang waktu dan menghiraukan kepalanya yang masih pusing, Siwon menarik lengan ibu tirinya itu menuju tangga. Menyeretnya naik menuju kamarnya tanpa kata dan menghempaskan tubuh itu ke atas ranjangnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu penuh air mata.

Kedua mata boneka itu menyiratkannya untuk memberi belas kasihan. Namun belas kasih itu sudah terbakar habis oleh amarah di dalam diri Choi Siwon.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak mau pergi dari keluargaku―" ucap Siwon sambil bergerak cepat menuju laci disamping ruang pakaian, mengambil dua helai dasi di dalam sana lalu bergerak mengikat kedua tangan Kyuhyun masing-masing ke kepala ranjang. "―maka aku akan membuatmu seakan hidup di neraka."

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

Minho tersenyum sekilas menyambut sapaan pelayan di sekitar meja makan. Namja tampan berwajah kekanakan itu duduk di tempatnya dengan wajah sumringah. Kangin yang sudah duduk di kursi kepala keluarga menatap putra bungsunya itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Appa, dimana Umma?"

Tuk

Minho mengaduh pelan saat Kangin memukul kepalanya dengan kertas koran yang telah digulung-gulung.

"Kau ini, bukannya mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Ayahmu, dimana tata kramamu!" ucap Kangin dengan sedikit tegas. Namun namja itu tersenyum kemudian setelah melihat wajah masam Minho. "Umma-mu masih tidur. Biarkan saja, mungkin dia lelah."

"Mwo? Lelah?" tanya Minho lagi, mengabaikan hidangan sarapan pagi yang sudah tersaji lezat di depannya. "Apa yang telah Appa lakukan semalam?! Awas saja jika Umma sampai sakit. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Bagaimana ini?"

Kangin terlihat salah tingkah kemudian tertawa aneh mendengar gerutuan putra bungsunya.

"Ya, Choi Minho. Sejak kapan kau jadi anak manja seperti ini, huh? Kau tidak pernah bersikap manja kepada Appa." Ucap Kangin kembali terkekeh. Kepala keluarga Choi itu memanggil salah satu pelayan dan megintruksinya untuk mendekat. "Tolong bangunkan istriku dan bilang padanya bahwa putra bungsunya sudah sangat merindukannya."

Pelayan itu sedikit tersenyum geli mendengar peritah lucu Tuan besarnya lalu berlalu naik menuju kamar utama untuk membangunkan Nyonya besarnya. Minho hanya merengut mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk protes, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh seseorang yang duduk di kursi depannya.

"Siwon Hyung? Kapan kau pulang?"

"Tadi malam." Jawab Siwon pendek sambil meletakkan tas kerjanya. Namja tampan itu sudah rapi dengan setelan jas dan dasi.

"Kau akan ke kantor hari ini, Siwon?" kali ini Kangin yang bertanya. Namja paruh baya itu juga sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan putra sulungnya ini. "Appa masih memberimu libur, kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak suka suasana di rumah ini lagi."

Jawaban pendek Siwon membuat Kangin menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu betul apa makna ucapan itu.

"Hyung, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan coba terima Umma apa adanya." Ucap Minho sambil menatap tajam kakaknya.

Siwon balas menatap adiknya tak kalah tajam. "Kau yang terlalu lugu untuk bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan namja itu, Minho."

"SIWON HYU―"

"CHOI SIWON! CHOI MINHO! CUKUP!" seru Kangin tegas, membuat kedua putra kandungnya itu berhenti berdebat. "Jangan merusak suasana pagi ini dengan pembicaraan ini! Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun turun dan aku tidak mau―"

"M-maaf, Tuan besar."

Ucapan Kangin terhenti begitu mendengar selaan dari salah satu pelayannya. Ternyata itu pelayan yang ia suruh untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu. Siwon dan Minho juga mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"N-nyonya besar tidak mau bangun, Tuan besar."

Kangin menatap pelayan yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua alis bertaut. Minho juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mau bangun?" kali ini Minho yang bertanya.

"N-nyonya besar tidak bisa dibangunkan." Ucap pelayan itu lagi dengan nada takut yang kentara. "Se-sepertinya Nyonya Besar pingsan."

Semua yang ada di meja makan itu melebarkan matanya. Termasuk Siwon yang sejak tadi memilih tidak peduli.

"APA?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Emerald0705_


	4. Chapter 4

_PREVIOUS STORY_

"M-maaf, Tuan besar."

Ucapan Kangin terhenti begitu mendengar selaan dari salah satu pelayannya. Ternyata itu pelayan yang ia suruh untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu. Siwon dan Minho juga mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"N-nyonya besar tidak mau bangun, Tuan besar."

Kangin menatap pelayan yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua alis bertaut. Minho juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mau bangun?" kali ini Minho yang bertanya.

"N-nyonya besar tidak bisa dibangunkan." Ucap pelayan itu lagi dengan nada takut yang kentara. "Se-sepertinya Nyonya Besar pingsan."

Semua yang ada di meja makan itu melebarkan matanya. Termasuk Siwon yang sejak tadi memilih tidak peduli.

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUNG MOTHER**

 **Chapter 4: Hidden Persona**

Genre: Romance, Drama

 **Rating: M**

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin, Choi Minho, etc

 **Main Pair: WONKYU**

Slight Pair: Kangin-Kyuhyun, Minho-Kyuhyun

Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, NC21+, OOC, TYPOS

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Emerald0705 presents**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar utama keluarga Choi biasanya sepi. Hanya tuan besar dan pelayan khusus yang bisa mengakses kamar besar itu, namun tidak dengan pagi itu―tidak dengan hari itu. Tampak beberapa orang dan pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar besar itu.

Semuanya tampak tegang dan khawatir. Pasalnya sang 'Nyonya' besar tidak bisa dibangunkan dari tidurnya pagi ini, dan hal itu membuat seisi rumah besar itu terkejut setengah mati.

Ceklek

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku, Dokter?"

Kangin langsung saja menerjang sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar utama miliknya. Kepala keluarga Choi itu nampak sangat khawatir.

"Tuan Choi, istri anda―" ucap sang Dokter―terlihat seperti menimbang sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ibuku, Dokter?!" kali ini sang putra bungsu yang menimpali. Namja muda berwajah tampan itu terlihat khawatir luar biasa. Sang dokter terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan ulah Minho yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya. "Dia baik-baik saja, kan?!"

"Choi Minho, jaga sopan santunmu." Sergah Kangin seraya menenangkan putranya. Ia tahu benar bahwa Minho juga sangat khawatir. Namja itu kemudian kembali mempersilahkan dokter untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tuan Choi." Ucap dokter itu lagi, kali ini mulai melangkah dan menutup pintu kamar di belakang punggungnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya was-was. "Apa anda tahu sebelumnya bahwa istri anda pernah memiliki riwayat _pneumothorax_?"

Kangin dan semua yang ada disana melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Wajah mereka memucat.

"A-apa?"

"Paru-parunya sedikit bermasalah, Tuan Choi." Ucap sang dokter menimpali kalimat tergagap milik Kangin. "Dan istri anda mengalami _hipothermia_. Sepertinya ia sangat kedinginan semalam―juga kelelahan."

Semua yang ada disana masih terdiam mendengarkan. Kangin terlihat mengusap wajahnya sambil mondar-mandir.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Dok?" tanya Minho, masih gagal untuk mengontrol nada suaranya yang sangat kentara bahwa ia sedang khawatir. "Apa sekarang paru-paru Umma bermasalah?"

"Iya, udara dingin membuatnya semakin buruk. Daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah. Sementara ini biarkan dia istirahat total dan jangan membuatnya lelah, karena―" sang Dokter kembali menggantung kalimatnya lalu menatap namja tinggi yang sejak tadi bersandar di sudut koridor sambil bersedekap. "―hal itu sangat berbahaya bagi Kyuhyun-sshi."

Choi Siwon mengalihkan matanya dari sang dokter yang masih menatapnya. Namja tampan itu meninggalkan tempatnya dan berlalu. Dokter itu tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Anda bisa masuk untuk melihat keadaan istri anda, Tuan Choi." Ucap sang dokter. "Tapi tolong usahakan untuk tidak membangunkannya dulu."

.

.

Siwon berdecak kepada dirinya sendiri saat baru menyadari tingkah bodohnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah ide darimana ia bisa begitu saja melesat naik ke kamar ayahnya begitu mendengar salah satu pelayan bilang bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibangunkan. Dan entah mengapa jantungnya seakan berpacu cepat dan hampir berhenti berdetak sekaligus saat melihat namja berkulit pucat itu terbaring tak bergerak di ranjangnya dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat.

Apakah tadi ia merasa khawatir? _Like hell he would!_

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Tuan muda Choi Siwon?"

Siwon sontak berbalik dan menemukan dokter keluarganya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Bersandar disana sambil bersedekap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dokter Jung?" tanya Siwon pendek, kini mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan formal. Sepertinya kehadiran nyonya Choi membuatmu semakin sopan."

Siwon berdesis lalu berbalik dan menatap tajam dokter di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jung Yunho?!"

Jung Yunho, namja bersorot tajam yang merupakan dokter keluarga Choi itu menyeringai sejenak. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Siwon."

Siwon menatap namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu dengan sorot tajamnya, sedang Yunho balik menatapnya tak kalah tajam seraya melepas kaca mata dari depan mata rubahnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada ibu barumu?"

Siwon sudah akan membuka bibirnya untuk membalas ucapan Yunho, namun sesuatu yang mendarat menabrak bagian depan tubuhnya membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Namja tampan itu menatap sehelai dasi berwarna biru gelap yang tadi dilemparkan Yunho kepadanya di lantai.

Itu adalah dasi yang―

"Pergelangan tangannya memar dan merah karena ikatan dasi milikmu itu." Ucap Yunho dengan nada datar dengan memberikan penekanan penuh di kata 'milikmu'. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Siwon. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal semacam ini kepada istri Ayahmu sendiri, Choi Siwon."

"Dia bukan siapapun bagiku."

"Dia ibu barumu jika kau lupa."

"DIA HANYA PELACUR MURAHAN YANG AKAN MENCURI SEMUA HARTA KELUARGAKU!"

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar seruan itu, sementara Siwon terlihat mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Lagi-lagi kau menarik kesimpulan tanpa dasar, Siwon~" Yunho menghela nafas sambil menepuk bahu Siwon. Dokter muda itu berjalan mengelilingi kamar Siwon dan berhenti di samping ranjang. Matanya terfokus pada sesuatu disana. "Dan―sejak kapan kau peduli dengan harta keluargamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Siwon. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu terdiam di tempatnya. Berbagai pikiran berkelebat di pikirannya.

"Kau pikir dia sejahat itu?" tanya Yunho lagi seraya mengambil sebuah botol kecil di meja nakas. Dokter muda itu tersenyum melihat benda di tangannya. "Menguras harta keluarga Choi, huh?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Kurasa tidak, Siwon-ah." Sahut Yunho sambil menyerahkan botol kecil yang tadi dipegangnya kepada Siwon. "Kau tahu apa itu? Itu adalah suplemen multivitamin untuk daya tahan tubuh. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau beli untuk dirimu sendiri."

Siwon menatap botol kecil berisi kapsul-kapsul di tangannya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Biar kutebak, Kyuhyun lah yang meletakkan itu disana―untukmu. Untuk putranya yang tercinta. Dia tidak ingin kau kelelahan atau semacamnya walau kau telah melakukan hal buruk kepadanya."

"Cukup!" seru Siwon. Namja tampan itu mencengkeram botol di tangannya dengan erat. "Aku tidak peduli hal baik apapun yang ia lakukan untukku. Aku membencinya dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Dan sekarang bisakah kau pergi dari sini, Jung Uisa-nim! Selagi aku masih memintamu dengan sopan."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya lalu beranjak dari kamar itu sembari menepuk bahu Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan punggung dokter keluarganya sekaligus teman dekatnya itu dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa. Putra sulung Choi Youngwoon itu menatap botol vitamin di tangannya kemudian.

"Ah, satu lagi, Siwon. Kau tahu bahwa aku pernah mengambil Psikologi sebelum menyelesaikan sekolah kedokteranku, bukan?" tanya Yunho tanpa membalikkan badannya saat ia sudah mencapai ambang pintu. "Dalam Psikologi, kami belajar tentang _micro expression_."

Siwon memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau sangat membencinya―" ucap Yunho sambil menatap Siwon pada akhirnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "―ekspresi wajahmu menunjukkan sebaliknya, Siwon."

Siwon melebarkan matanya mendengar itu. Yunho berbalik lagi. "Ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa ada pembatas yang―sangat tipis―diantara ekspresi kebencian dan cinta, hingga kau tidak bisa membedakannya."

.

.

Saat itu sudah menjelang petang. Matahari sudah hampir menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di ufuk barat. Semburat merah kekuningan menerobos ke sela-sela jendela-jendela besar kediaman keluarga Choi. Membiaskan sinar hangat yang khas.

Cho―maksudku Choi Kyuhyun―membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kelopak matanya terasa berat seakan ada beban yang digantung disana. Namun walau begitu, iris bulat sewarna lelehan coklat itu akhirnya terbuka setelah sekian lama tertutup.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kyuhyun adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Berhiaskan bias sinar matahari senja. Baru saja ia akan menggerakkan tubuhnya, gerakannya terhenti. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit di semua bagian dan nafasnya berat.

Sejenak istri muda Choi Youngwoon itu hanya terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar mewahnya, namun suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kangin bergegas melesat menuju ranjang begitu melihat istrinya sudah sadar. Namja tampan paruh baya itu menggenggam telapak tangan pucat sang istri yang masih terasa begitu dingin, sementara tangan yang lain mendarat dan mengusap lembut surai madu Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Kangin lembut seraya mempererat genggaman tangannya di telapak dingin milik Kyuhyun. "Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat raut bersalah di wajah Kangin. Suaminya itu terlihat sedih.

"Aku baik-baik sa-ja, H-hyung."

Kangin menggeleng lalu mendaratkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Mengusap kulit porselen itu lembut.

"Ini salahku." Ucap Kangin lirih sambil menatap mata bulat boneka di depannya dalam-dalam. "Kau pasti kelelahan setelah aku memaksamu untuk melayaniku semalam. Kumohon maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Kangin. Suaminya ini―sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namja manis itu bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat Siwon mengikat kedua tangannya di ranjang dan mulai menggagahinya dengan teramat kasar hingga menjelang pagi. Dan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan keadaan yang―sangat menyedihkan. Masih dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan pergelangan tangan yang terikat oleh―

Mata bulat itu melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun bergerak mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Membuat telapak tangan Kangin terlepas dari tangannya.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Tidak ada. Tidak ada dasi atau apapun disana. Hanya sebuah bekas merah samar yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Namja manis itu gemetar di tempatnya. Ia ingat benar bahwa ia sama sekali belum melepas ikatan itu dari tangannya, tidak sebelum ia lebih dulu pingsan semalam. Siapa yang telah melepasnya? Kangin?

"H-hyung―a-aku…"

"Ada apa, hmm?"

Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya erat-erat seraya menggigit bibirnya. Kentara sekali bahwa namja manis itu sedang gugup dan takut.

"A-apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan?"

Kangin meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terangkat di depan wajahnya dan kembali menggenggamnya lembut. Kepala keluarga Choi itu tersenyum lembut menatap wajah gugup istri mudanya.

"Saat kau pingsan, semua orang di rumah ini sangat ketakutan, Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengira bahwa kau sakit parah karena suatu penyakit atau semacamnya, karena wajahmu begitu pucat." Ucap Kangin kalem seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Namja itu tersenyum saat tubuh Kyuhyun dirasanya sudah tidak gemetar. "Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain membiarkan Dokter Jung memeriksamu."

"Dokter Jung?"

"Dokter Jung adalah dokter keluarga kami." Sahut Kangin saat melihat wajah kebingungan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, Dokter Jung bilang bahwa kau mempunyai riwayat penyakit _pneumothorax_. Apa itu benar?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang saat menyadari bahwa Kangin sepertinya tidak tahu-menahu tentang kejadian semalam. Lalu apakah Dokter Jung yang telah melepas dan mengobati luka di tangannya? Apa itu berarti dokter Jung telah mengetahui―

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar panggilan Kangin.

"Apa itu berarti kau benar-benar pernah menderita penyakit itu?"

"S-sebenarnya… S-saat kecil a-aku―"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk dengan lembut oleh Kangin. Suaminya itu membelai surai madunya kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah membaik." Bisik Kangin lembut. "Jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu. Kau tidak boleh sakit lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam sementara Kangin masih memeluk dan membelai rambutnya. Perlakuan lembut ini membuatnya nyaman dan serasa dicintai.

"Mianhae."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"K-karena membuatmu khawatir, H-hyung."

Kangin tersenyum mendengar kalimat lirih itu. Istri mudanya ini begitu lugu.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Kangin seraya merapikan selimut di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. "Tapi sejujurnya, kau wajib khawatir."

Kyuhyun menatap namja di atasnya dengan sorot bertanya. Kangin menahan senyum melihat wajah lucu itu.

"Karena Minho hampir saja meninggalkan ujiannya di kampus hanya karena ingin menunggumu sadar. Aku harus membujuknya mati-matian tadi pagi."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya mendengar itu. Namja manis itu sudah akan membuka mulut untuk bicara, namun Kangin menghentikannya dengan kecupan lembut di pipinya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat yang lama. Tangan besar Kangin mendarat di dagu Kyuhyun dan membawa wajah pucat itu mendekat dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya gugup menanti hal berikutnya yang terjadi sebelum―

Tin tin

Keduanya tersadar begitu mendengar suara klakson di bawah. Kangin menghela nafas kecewa sementara Kyuhyun bersorak lega di dalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya Minho pulang lebih awal." Ucap Kangin sambil berlalu menuju jendela besar dan melihat ke arah halaman. Sebuah mobil sport hitam bergerak cepat dari gerbang depan menuju garasi. Itu mobil Minho. "Pasti Minho sudah tidak tahan untuk bertemu Umma-nya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Namja manis itu berusaha duduk di ranjangnya, Kangin membantunya saat tidak tahan melihat usaha sang istri yang selalu gagal menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya sudah terduduk.

"Tentu. Apa yang kau inginkan, hmm?" sahut Kangin seraya merapikan selimut tebal berlapis tiga di atas pangkuan istrinya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

.

.

Tempat itu begitu ramai namun damai. Ramai karena kau bisa mendengar suara tawa dan sorak para anak kecil yang berlarian di halamannya yang luas dan teduh. Damai karena kau bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan disana.

"Hyung, bagaimana hasil lukisanku? Apa bagus?" nampak seorang namja kecil sedang berlari dan menunjukkan kertas gambarnya kepada seorang namja dewasa yang duduk santai di bawah pohon yang rindang. "Hyung?"

Namja kecil itu bingung melihat namja di depannya yang biasanya selalu menjawab semua pertanyaannya, kini hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

"Changmin Hyung!"

Namja dewasa yang dipanggil 'Changmin' itu sedikit terlonjak di tempatnya dan menatap bocah kecil di sampingnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Mengapa kau selalu melamun saat kita sedang punya waktu untuk menikmati udara luar, Hyung?"

"Maafkan―"

"CHANGMIN-AH!"

Shim Changmin sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gerbang dan mendapati seorang namja yang melambai kepadanya dengan senyum lebar. Senyum yang bagi Changmin―sangat ia rindukan.

"Kyuhyun?"

"KYUHYUN HYUNG!" seru namja kecil disamping Changmin dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus bahagia. "KYUHYUN HYUNG DATAAANG!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat segerombolan anak-anak menyerbu ke arahnya dan berebut memeluknya. Namja manis itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memberikan tubuh-tubuh mungil itu sebuah pelukan.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja?"

"Hyungie, kami merindukanmu~"

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan kami?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan disekitarnya. Begitu ramai dan begitu ia rindukan celotehan kecil mereka, dan juga begitu―sulit untuk menjawabnya.

"Hei, anak-anak. Bagaimana Kyu Hyung bisa menjawab semua itu bersamaan. Cepat pergi bermain dan biarkan dia bernafas dulu."

Kyuhyun terkikik melihat wajah kecewa anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Namja manis itu menatap namja tinggi di depannya dengan sorot terima kasih. Changmin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Siapa yang mau hadiah?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai salah satu bocah di depannya. Kerumunan di depannya mulai gaduh begitu mendengar kata 'hadiah'. "Cepat ambil hadiah kalian di dalam dan jangan berebut, kajja!"

Changmin kewalahan saat anak-anak kecil itu berlarian menabrak-nabrak kakinya. Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu bergerak maju dan berhenti tepat di depan sahabat yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau datang?" tanya Changmin basa-basi seraya menunggu Kyuhyun merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan karena anak-anak yang tadi berebut memeluknya. Kyuhyun menatapnya kemudian. Mata bulat bonekanya nampak berbinar senang.

Grep

Jika saja Changmin tidak punya keseimbangan tubuh yang bagus, maka sudah dipastikan ia akan terjatuh ke belakang begitu Kyuhyun menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat. Begitu erat hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Changmin tersenyum lembut dan sudah akan membelai surai ikal coklat di depannya seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan jika Kyuhyun memeluknya. Namun saat kedua tangannya nyaris menyentuh helaian lembut itu, gerakannya terhenti.

Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Namja yang sedang memeluknya sekarang ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Changmin meremas telapak tangannya sendiri sebelum memilih mendaratkannya di pungggung namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Ya! Baru saja datang kau sudah mau meremukkan tulang-tulangku, huh?" ucap Changmin dengan nada menjengkelkan lalu terkekeh. "Mengapa kau datang secepat ini? Aku belum merindukanmu, Pabbo-ya."

Changmin meringis mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan bibirnya sangatlah berlawanan dengan apa yang dikatakan hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahan. Aku merindukan kalian semua." Sahut Kyuhyun lirih. Suaranya bergetar menahan gejolak rindu di dalam dadanya. "Aku merindukanmu, Chwang."

Changmin bergerak melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menggiring sahabat manisnya itu menuju bangku kayu di bawah pohon rindang.

"Wah~ Lihat itu! Sekarang bahkan kau diantar mobil mewah dan sopir pribadi. Aigoo, Cho Kyuhyun. Daebak~"

Kyuhyun melengos melihat wajah menjengkelkan Changmin, namun pada akhirnya namja manis itu tersenyum. Sementara Changmin masih terkagum-kagum melihat Audi hitam dengan sopir yang berdiri di sampingnya jauh di depan gerbang panti asuhan.

"Apa Tuan Choi ikut?" tanya Changmin lagi sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. "Aku sangat ingin menjabat tangannya."

"Kangin Hyung―maksudku Tuan Choi ada rapat perusahaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Ucap Kyuhyun tergagap. Changmin terkekeh lagi di tempatnya.

"Suamimu itu pengusaha tersukses di seluruh Republik Korea Selatan, Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi biasakanlah."

"Aku tahu! Jangan menasehatiku."

Changmin tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah dengan begitu menggemaskan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Changmin saat Kyuhyun terlihat sudah tenang.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kehidupan barumu? Memangnya aku mau bertanya apa lagi!" tanya Changmin dengan sorot mata sendu. "Bagaimana keluarga Choi?"

"Tuan Choi sangat baik. Dia begitu lembut kepadaku. Rumahnya sangat luas dan para pelayan memperlakukanku seperti raja―"

"Maksudmu ratu?"

"Ck! Jangan memotong kata-kataku, Chwang~ Kau tahu, rumahnya sangat besar. Kau tidak akan percaya saat kau punya ruang pakaian sendiri. Bukan lemari seperti yang kita pakai…"

Changmin tersenyum kecil mendengar nada manja khas Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya yang menggebu-gebu. Sudah terhitung dua minggu lamaya sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkan panti asuhan untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga kaya raya itu. Dan sejak dua minggu itu pula Changmin mati-matian menahan rasa rindunya kepada sahabat manisnya ini. Ia rindu segalanya yang ada pada Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya wajah manisnya, tapi juga senyumnya, suaranya, sorot matanya, dan semuanya. Seakan ada bagian dari dalam dirinya yang menghilang bersamaan dengan kepergian Kyuhyun.

"…disana juga ada taman yang indah. Aku pernah kesana sekali dan aku tidak bisa berhenti terkagum-kagum."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua putranya." Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya. "Apa mereka menerimamu?"

Perlu waktu beberapa detik lebih lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menjawab 'iya, tentu saja'. Bahkan ia harus memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk meyakinkan Changmin.

"Mereka juga menyayangimu sebagai ibu baru mereka?"

"Mereka berdua sangat baik padaku, Changmin-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum cerah. "Sangat baik."

Changmin terpana melihat senyum itu. Namun ia sedikit terkejut saat menyaksikan setetes air mata turun dari sepasang iris coklat boneka itu.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Changmin gelagapan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menghapus air matanya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Changmin. Sahabatnya itu menatapnya menuntut jawaban.

"Ada apa ini, Kyuhyun?"

.

.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang proyek kerjasama ini, Siwon-sshi?"

Siwon hanya diam. Pewaris pertama keluarga Choi itu nampak duduk dengan pandangan kosong menatap ke arah pemandangan kota Seoul yang terpampang di belakang kursi kerjanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi perkataan Yunho yang terus terngiang di telinganya.

 _Bahwa ada pembatas yang luar biasa tipis antara ekspresi kebencian dan cinta…_

 _Nonsense!_ Yunho hanya mengada-ada. Yang tahu tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya hanyalah dirinya sendiri, bukan Yunho atau siapapun. Tapi Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang perasaan khawatirnya. Bagaimana keadaan namja itu? Apa dia sudah sadar―

"Siwon-ssi? Siwon-ssi kau dengar aku?"

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati rekan bisnisnya menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, aku mendengarkan." Ucap Siwon pendek sambil melirik beberapa berkas di meja. Kepalanya pusing lagi. "Dan itu adalah proyek yang buruk. Aku tidak bisa menerima kerjasamamu, Tuan Kim."

"A-apa―t-tapi proyek ini―"

"Pertemuan ini sudah selesai dan silahkan keluar karena waktuku tidak banyak."

Pada akhirnya klien itu keluar dengan wajah kecewa dan menyedihkan. Sudah terhitung lima atau enam pengajuan proyek yang Siwon tolak hari ini. Bukan saja karena ide mereka yang tidak novatif, namun juga karena pikirannya yang sejak tadi dipenuhi oleh―ibu barunya.

Kringgg

Dering telepon di meja kerjanya kembali mengejutkan Siwon. Putra sulung Choi Youngwoon itu mengangkatnya dengan malas.

' _Sajangnim, Presdir Choi di line 1.'_

Siwon berdecak namun jarinya tetap menekan tombol nomor satu.

' _Siwon?'_

"Ada apa, Appa?"

' _Appa ingin memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu.'_

"Melakukan apa?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Siwon mendengar helaan nafas di line seberang. Sepertinya ayahnya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang―

' _Hari ini Umma-mu pergi mengunjungi panti asuhan. Tolong jemput dia. Appa harus memimpin rapat penting.'_

"Dia bukan Umma-ku." Sahut Siwon pendek. Amarahnya muncul lagi. "Aku tidak mau peduli dengannya."

' _Appa tidak memintamu untuk menolak. Ini perintah.'_ Sahut Kangin di line seberang. Siwon bisa mendengar gertakan di suara tenang itu. ' _Semua sopir sedang menjemput tamu perusahaan.'_

"Appa bisa menyuruh Minho."

' _Minho sedang ujian saat ini. Appa tidak mau menganggunya. Dia ibumu, Siwon. Kau harus mengakrabkan diri dengannya.'_

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat menemui Kyuhyun saat ini. Entah mengapa.

' _Kyuhyun masih belum pulih. Dia memaksa pergi walaupun keadaannya masih lemah. Appa tidak bisa menolaknya dan Appa sangat mengkhawatirkannya.'_

Suara Kangin melembut. Siwon bisa merasakan kasih sayang disana, dan ia membenci itu.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Appa."

' _Sekarang, Choi Siwon! Kau harus pergi sekarang.'_

.

.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menghindari mata tajam milik Changmin yang seakan menuntutnya untuk menjawab semua pertannyaan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kulitku memang pucat sejak dulu, Changmin-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup dan berusaha berpaling menjauh, namun Changmin menahan kedua lengan pucat itu.

"Kau sakit. Aku tahu itu." Ucap Changmin dengan gusar. Ia tidak bisa bertingkah biasa jika itu menyangkut kesehatan sahabatnya. "Baru dua minggu kau tinggal disana dan kau sudah sakit?! Apa yang mereka perbuat kepadamu? Mereka menyakitimu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menundukkan wajahnya. Namja manis itu berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih digenggam Changmin.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong, Kyu. Kau tidak pandai melakukannya, kau tahu itu." Sahut Changmin masih menatap khawatir wajah Kyuhyun di depannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun masih belum berani menatap sepasang mata tajam di depannya. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia memberitahu Changmin jika ia telah kehilangan segalanya di tangan putra tirinya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku, Kyu." Ucap Changmin kalem sembari menatap namja yang lebih pendek di depannya. Tangannya tidak bisa ia tahan untuk mengusap air mata di pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Ia tahu namja di depannya ini sudah milik orang lain, namun apakah sahabat dilarang untuk membelai dan menghapus air mata sahabatnya sendiri?

Perlahan Changmin mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus butiran bening itu sebelum―

Grep

―tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Baik Changmin maupun Kyuhyun sukses terkejut melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depan mereka.

.

.

"Appa! Mengapa kau mengijinkan Umma pergi ke panti asuhan sendirian saat keadaannya belum pulih sepenuhnya?!"

Beberapa orang yang ada di ruang Presiden Direktur Choi corp. itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka dengan cukup keras. Seorang pegawai wanita sampai menjatuhkan berkas-berkas ke lantai.

"Minho?"

Semua orang di peusahaan super besar itu tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Choi Minho. Namja muda yang merupakan putra bungsu sang Presdir yang terkenal dengan sifat ceria dan lembutnya. Namun semua orang disana juga tahu bahwa lebih baik mereka tidak mengusik Choi Minho saat ia sedang marah. Karena Choi Bungsu itu memiliki sifat yang sangat mirip dengan kakaknya jika sedang marah atau tersulut emosi. Sangat mengerikan.

Seperti saat ini, beberapa pegawai itu lebih memilih undur diri dari ruangan Kangin dan berjalan takut-takut saat melintasi Minho yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Kangin.

"Dimana alamat panti asuhannya? Mengapa Appa tidak menjemputnya? Semua sopir ada di rumah."

"Minho, tenangkan dirimu." Sergah Kangin seraya berjalan menuju putra bungsunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau sedang ujian?"

"Itu tidak penting, Appa." Sahut Minho dengan nada tegas yang masih sopan. Ia merasa gusar. Pasalnya ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di rumah setelah ia berusaha mati-matian untuk pulang lebih awal dari kampus hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan ibu barunya. "Dimana Umma-ku?"

Kangin tergelak mendengar penekanan penuh di kata 'Umma-ku'. Begitu posesif.

"Minho, tenanglah. Appa sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemput Umma-mu dan akan tiba disini sebentar lagi."

Minho terdiam mendengar penuturan Kangin. Namja tampan berwajah kekanakan itu menatap sang Ayah dengan tatapan bingung.

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Kangin tersenyum. "Hyung-mu."

.

.

Choi Siwon berdiri disana dengan wajah dinginnya yang biasa. Namja tampan yang merupakan putra Sulung keluarga Choi itu menghentak tangan Changmin dalam genggamannya lalu bergerak cepat menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya menjauh dari taman teduh itu.

"Hei―Lepaskan dia!" seru Changmin masih dalam nada suara normal. Jika saja ia berteriak, ia takut akan menakuti anak-anak yang bermain di sekitarnya. "Jika kau menyakitinya―"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menyakitinya?" sahut Siwon dengan nada datar yang mengerikan. Kyuhyun di sampingnya masih sangat _shock_ dengan semua yang terjadi. "Dia adalah istri dari Choi Youngwoon, ayahku. Dan kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya."

"Changmin, tidak apa-apa. Ini Choi Siwon, putra sulung Kangin Hyung." Sahut Kyuhyun segera begitu merasa Changmin sudah akan membalas perkataan Siwon. "Aku harus pulang. Aku akan berkunjung lagi kapan-kapan. Gwaenchana~"

Changmin skeptis melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Dalam senyum itu, Changmin tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu menyiratkan _'Jangan berbuat bodoh di depan anak-anak dan aku akan menceritakannya suatu saat nanti. Semuanya baik-baik saja.'_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat Changmin mengangguk samar dan kemudian tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Siwon menuju pelataran depan panti asuhan. Genggaman tangan besar di pergelangan tangannya ini begitu erat. Sangat erat dan menyakitkan.

"S-siwon, aku bisa jelaskan." Ucapnya seraya meringis menatap tangannya. Namja di depannya ini mengacuhkannya. "K-kau salah paham dengan―"

Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-katanya begitu tubuhya dihempaskan ke dalam mobil dan pintu di samping tubuhnya di banting hingga tertutup dengan keras. Istri muda Choi Youngwoon itu meringis menatap pergelangan tangannya yang berbekas merah sembari memperhatikan Siwon yang bergerak memutari bagian depan mobilnya kemudian masuk dan duduk di belakang kemudi tepat disampingnya.

Audi putih itu melesat begitu cepat dari pelataran panti asuhan menuju jalan utama. Kyuhyun masih belum berani bersuara. Membuat suasana di dalam mobil mewah itu mencekam.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan bermesraan dengan kekasihmu itu setelah mendapatkan surat cerai dari Ayahku sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat Siwon memulai pembicaraan tanpa menatapnya. Namja manis itu melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut.

"Jadi ini alasanmu pergi ke panti asuhan seperti yang kau bilang kepada Appa?" ucap Siwon lagi, kali ini sambil menatap tajam ibu mudanya. "Sangat brilliant."

"Tidak. Kau salah paham, Siwon." Sahut Kyuhyun segera. "Changmin adalah sahabatku sejak kecil disana."

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu di depan ayahku." Ucap Siwon, kali ini memacu pedal gas mobilnya menjadi lebih kencang. "Lalu kita akan bertaruh, siapa yang akan lebih ia percaya. Putra kandungnya atau istri barunya."

Kyuhyun bergidik mendengar kalimat itu. Tidak. Kangin tidak boleh tahu tentang ini.

"Kumohon jangan katakan apapun kepada Ayahmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun, Siwon."

"Aku muak dengan semua omong kosongmu."

Tidak ada cara lain. Kyuhyun meraih roda kemudi mobil itu dan membantingnya ke kiri jalan, membuat mobil mewah itu menikam tajam ke bahu jalan. Siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan namja di sampingnya ini. Namun beruntung ia punya refleks yang sangat bagus sehingga ia bisa dengan cepat menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya sedang tangan yang lain mengendalikan kemudi Audinya sembari menginjak rem.

"KAU SUDAH GILA, HAH?!" seru Siwon sambil menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun di depannya. Audi putih itu sekarang sudah berhenti setelah cukup mendapat banyak klakson nyaring dan umpatan dari kendaraan lain yang melintas di sekelilingnya. "KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat seruan itu terasa begitu keras di telinganya. Namja di depannya ini mendorong dan mengunci tubuhnya hingga membentur pintu mobil di belakangnya.

"Dengan apa lagi aku memohon, Siwon? Kau hanya salah paham." Ucap Kyuhyun mati-matian mengatur suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Baiklah, kau menang." Ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dengan kasar hingga membuat ibu mudanya itu sontak menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan bilang masalah ini kepada Appa."

Kyuhyun membelalak terkejut. Rasa lega melingkupi jiwanya.

"Tapi aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu."

Siwon menyeringai menang melihat wajah terkejut Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mencengkeram dagu Kyuhyun lebih erat saat namja manis di depannya ini sudah akan membuka mulut.

"Sekarang diamlah atau aku akan memperkosamu disini saat ini juga." Ucap Siwon pelan namun penuh penekanan. "Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram tangan Siwon yang sudah akan membuka kancing kemejanya dengan kasar. Tangan pucatnya gemetar dan air matanya kembali meleleh saat beberapa kancing kemejanya telah terlempar entah kemana.

Siwon berdecak melihat air mata itu. Namja tampan itu menarik tangannya dan kembali duduk di belakang kemudi. Lebih memilih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang masih terisak di sampingnya dengan kemeja berantakan.

Ada sesuatu dalam air mata Kyuhyun… yang memaksanya untuk berhenti.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sajangnim."

Siwon sama sekali mengacuhkan sapaan petugas lobby yang menyambutnya di gerbang utama Choi corp. Namja tampan itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan angkuh. Si petugas keamanan itu terkejut saat mendapati satu lagi namja keluar dari bagian kanan mobil. Seorang namja yang rupawan sebenarnya. Namun wajahnya terlihat berantakan dan sedih. Mata sendunya tampak jelas dengan bekas-bekas air mata.

"Mungkin itu kekasih Tuan Muda Siwon." Ucap salah satu karyawan wanita yang berkerumun di sudut depan kantor. "Manis juga tinggi."

"Tapi mengapa wajah mereka seperti pasangan yang baru saja bertengkar?"

"Entahlah."

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang bergumam di seluruh penjuru lobby utama Choi Corp. Sepertinya semua orang disini belum mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun bisa mendengar itu. Siwon memilih tidak peduli sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat seraya berusaha mengimbangi langkah Siwon jauh di depannya. Walaupun ini kali pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan super besa ini, namun Kyuhyun tahu kemana langkah Siwon menuju. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ruangan Presiden Direktur Choi Corp. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon menceritakan kejadian malam itu kepada Kangin. Semuanya bisa berantakan. Ia tidak bisa―

Bruk

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk saat tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Ia terlalu erlarut dengan pikirannya hingga tidak memeperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Mi-mian―"

"Mianhamnida. Aku tidak memperhatikan―" namja berpakaian rapi yang membungkuk penuh itu memutus kata-katanya sendiri. Kedua matanya melebar. "Anda―Kyuhyun-sshi? Astaga nyonya Choi."

Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan namja di depannya. Pandangannya terfokus pada Siwon yang semakin jauh di depannya. Namja manis itu mengambil beberapa kertas yang jatuh berserakan dan menyerahkannya kepada namja di depannya seraya meminta maaf.

"Park Jungsoo imnida. Aku adalah sekretaris Presdir Choi. Senang bertemu denganmu pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun-sshi." Ternyata itu Leeteuk. "Anda mencari Sajangmin?"

"Y-ya. Aku dan Siwon―kami―"

"Umma?"

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk sontak menoleh ke arah elevator. Disana sudah berdiri Choi Minho yang terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Umma-nya. Semua yag ada di sekitar lobby itu terperanjat. Baik karyawan maupun petugas kebersihan, mereka terkejut saat putra pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja memanggil namja muda yang datang dengan Siwon dengan sebutan 'Umma'.

"Siwon?"

Siwon menghentikan langkahya begitu mendengar suara ayahnya. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat Kangin berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Tampaknya Pemilik Choi Corp. itu baru saja selesai berdiskusi dengan seseorang. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Kangin was-was. Saat ini ia berdiri diantara takdir kehancurannya sendiri.

"Umma, aku mencarimu. Mengapa Umma keluar saat sakit seperti ini?" tanya Minho saat ia tiba di depan sang ibu.

Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Siwon yang kini berjalan mendekat. Hampir saat Siwon mencapai tempat Kangin berdiri, Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Umma!"

Seruan Minho dan Leeteuk terdengar keras saat Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat Siwon berdiri. Semua yang ada disana menyaksikan saat Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Siwon hingga membuat namja tampan itu tersungkur ke depan.

"APA YANG KAU―"

BRAAAKKK!

Siwon kehilangan kata-katanya saat pecahan pot bunga berbahan kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping di depan tubuhnya. Memporak-porandakan isinya hingga lantai marmer itu berantakan oleh tanah. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana pot yang merupakan properti taman gantung di lantai dua itu bisa jatuh seperti saat ini.

Semuanya masih dalam mode _shock_ saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dan dengan cepat bergerak ke sisi Siwon yang masih terduduk tak jauh dari kekacauan itu.

"Siwon, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut khawatir. "Apa kau―"

Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti saat namja manis itu menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon melebarkan matanya melihat cairan merah yang mengalir dari pelipis kiri Kyuhyun hingga mengalir ke pipi pucatnya.

Bruk

Semuanya seperti _slow motion_ saat Siwon menyaksikan tubuh Kyuhyun limbung ke depan dan jatuh ke atas dadanya. Diam disana tidak bergerak dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat.

"KYUHYUN!"

"UMMA!"

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

 _Emerald0705_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PREVIOUS STORY**_

"Siwon, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut khawatir. "Apa kau―"

Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti saat namja manis itu menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon melebarkan matanya melihat cairan merah yang mengalir dari pelipis kiri Kyuhyun hingga mengalir ke pipi pucatnya.

Bruk

Semuanya seperti _slow motion_ saat Siwon menyaksikan tubuh Kyuhyun limbung ke depan dan jatuh ke atas dadanya. Diam disana tidak bergerak dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat.

"KYUHYUN!"

"UMMA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUNG MOTHER**

 **Chapter 5: Welcome back, Umma**

Genre: Romance, Drama

 **Rating: M**

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin, Choi Minho, etc

 **Main Pair: WONKYU**

Slight Pair: Kangin-Kyuhyun, Minho-Kyuhyun

Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, NC21+, OOC, TYPOS

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Emerald0705 presents**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benturan itu hanya mengenai samping kepalanya. Suatu keberuntungan besar karena tidak jatuh di kepala belakang. Nyonya Choi hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Kangin menghela nafas lega mendengar penuturan Jung Yunho, dokter keluarganya. Minho di sampingnya juga terlihat luar biasa bersyukur. Setelah tragedi di perusahaan tadi, pimpinan utama Choi corporation itu segera melarikan istrinya ke rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul tanpa membuang waktu.

"Beruntung anda membawanya ke rumah sakit segera, karena dia bisa kehilangan banyak darah." Ucap Yunho lagi.

"Lakukan semua yang terbaik untuk istriku, Yunho-sshi."

Yunho mengangguk lalu permisi menuju ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Menepuk bahu si bungsu Choi Minho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kaca transparan itu. Wajahnya tampak datar namun beraut khawatir. Mereka berdua masih belum diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan VVIP itu. Yunho berkata bahwa mereka bisa masuk saat Kyuhyun sadar nanti. Kangin menepuk punggung putranya itu kemudian.

"Appa, apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Kangin sontak menatap Minho di sampingnya yang masih fokus menatap seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang dalam ruangan di depan mereka.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya walaupun baru mengenalnya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini, Appa." Ucap Minho lagi. Kata-kata itu tampak mengalun datar seperti diucapkan tanpa sadar. "Aku merasa bahwa aku harus melindunginya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Umma seperti ini."

Kangin tersenyum lalu kembali menepuk bahu sang bungsu dengan sedikit keras. "Bukan cuma dirimu, Minho. Saat pertama kali Appa bertemu dengannya, Appa juga merasakan perasaan yang sama."

Minho menghela nafas panjang. Namja tampan itu menatap Ayahnya kemudian.

"Appa, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Umma." Ucap Minho dengan penekanan tegas di setiap suku katanya. "Tidak akan pernah."

"KANGIN-AH!"

Minho dan Kangin sontak menoleh mendengar seruan itu. Disana diujung koridor nampak Leeteuk dan beberapa orang berseragam rapi. Sekretaris sekaligus sahabat Choi Youngwoon itu nampak terengah. Namja berwajah malaikat itu menatap khawatir ke dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya Leeteuk. Kangin menghela nafas lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Kita membawanya ke rumah sakit di waktu yang tepat."

"Syukurlah." Sahut Leeteuk lagi kemudian mendekat ke arah Kangin dengan wajah serius. "Kepala polisi perlu bicara denganmu, Kangin-ah."

Kangin menatap Leeteuk tidak mengerti. Leeteuk melanjutkan ucapannya kemudian. "Mereka bilang bahwa yang menimpa istrimu bukanlah kecelakaan."

Baik Kangin maupun Minho sontak melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Keduanya menatap namja di depannya tidak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang?" ulang Kangin. Namja itu nampak luar biasa terkejut dan amarah terkelebat di matanya.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI BERBUAT HAL SEMACAM INI KEPADA UMMAKU?!" kali ini Minho yang bersuara. Namja muda berwajah tampan itu terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan emosi di matanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Minho. Kita tidak bisa membuat kegaduhan disini." Sergah Leeteuk seraya menepuk bahu Minho untuk menenangkannya. Kangin masih terlarut dalam keterkejutannya. "Kita harus ke kantor polisi untuk menemui pelakunya."

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun pelakunya! Aku tidak peduli!"

"CHOI MINHO, jangan gegabah!" seru Kangin seraya menahan bahu putra bungsunya yang sudah akan beranjak. "Kau tetap disini dan jaga Umma-mu. Appa dan Leeteuk Ahjussi yang akan pergi."

"TIDAK, APPA!" sahut Minho cepat. "Aku harus melihat si brengsek itu dan memberinya pelajaran dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Appa tahu kau marah, Minho-ya." Ucap Kangin masih berusaha menenangkan putranya. "Tapi jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun?"

"Aku yang akan menjaganya."

Baik Kangin, Leeteuk, maupun Minho terkejut mendengar suara itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya siapa yang telah mengucapkannya.

"Siwon?"

Choi Siwon berdiri disana. Dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa dan beberapa plester luka yang menghiasi pipi dan lengannya. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu melangkah maju perlahan dan berhenti di depan kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kalian pergilah dan selesaikan semuanya." Ucap Siwon dengan tatapan yang pelahan menyendu menatap ke dalam ruang rawat. "Aku yang akan menjaganya disini."

.

.

Saat itu sudah menjelang sore. Kangin dan Minho masih di kantor polisi sementara Siwon―namja tampan yang merupakan putra sulung sekaligus pewaris pertama harta keluarga Choi itu masih bergeming di tempat duduknya. Disana entah sejak kapan. Dengan ekspresi datar andalannya dan kedua mata tajamnya yang tidak berpaling―barang sedetik pun―dari sosok yang masih terlelap di depannya.

Sebenarnya Siwon punya berjuta pertanyaan tak berjawaban yang berkelebat di dalam pikirannya. Seperti 'Mengapa dia melakukan semua ini?' atau 'Apa yang dia inginkan dengan melakukan hal yang jelas bisa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri?' dan lagi 'Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya masuk ke dalam keluargaku?'

Namun sepertinya hanya satu pertanyaan yang mewakili semuanya, yaitu…

'Siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Cho Kyuhyun?'

Namun, berdasarkan sepengetahuannya, Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang namja yatim piatu biasa yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa menjadi istri Ayahnya dan―tanpa kesengajaan―juga mungkin karena nasib buruk―ia telah menodainya di malam pertamanya di rumah keluarga Choi.

Siwon menghela nafas―lagi. Mungkin ini yang ke-sekian kalinya. Namja tampan itu tidak sengaja menatap plester-plester luka di lengannya. Beberapa pecahan tajam kaca sempat menggores lengannya itu, dan perawat sudah membersihkannya tadi. Mata Siwon bergerak menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Namja itu juga memiliki banyak plester di lengan dan wajah pucatnya. Juga sebuah perban besar yang mengitari dahinya dan membelit surai ikal coklatnya.

Siwon masih ingat saat tubuh itu limbung dan jatuh tak bergerak ke dalam pelukannya sendiri sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya tampak histeris dengan tragedi itu. Dan Siwon juga mengingat dengan sangat jelas bahwa kata terakhir yang diucapkan namja yang masih tak sadarkan diri di depannya ini sebelum pingsan adalah menayakan keadaannya―yang jelas-jelas tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Terlepas dari itu, Siwon mengepalkan tangannya sendiri erat-erat saat mengingat ucapan Leeteuk mengenai pelaku dibalik kecelakaan ini. Bukannya Siwon tidak bisa mengira bahwa semua ini adalah kesengajaan, dan bukannya Siwon tidak mau menemui si pelaku di kantor polisi bersama Ayah dan adiknya tadi. Disana terlalu banyak orang. Siwon lebih suka menemui si pelaku itu empat mata, sehingga ia bebas melakukan apapun padanya. Tunggu saja. Di akan―

"Eunghh."

Siwon kehilangan lamunannya dan sontak menatap Kyuhyun. Namja berwajah manis itu sudah sadar rupanya. Iris coklatnya terbuka perlahan dan terdiam sejenak menatap langit-langit―sepertinya namja manis itu sedang memproses informasi di otaknya mengenai dimana tubuhnya berada saat ini. Siwon masih diam di tempatnya, menunggu Kyuhyun menyadari kehadirannya dengan sendirinya.

Dan benar saja, namja manis itu terlihat terkejut saat menyadari dimana dirinya saat ini. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati siapa yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"S-Si-won―akh!"

Kyuhyun sontak menegakkan tubuhnya saat menyadari siapa yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Namun sepertinya namja manis itu lupa bahwa ada cedera―lumayan serius―di kepalanya. Sehingga saat ia bangun dengan tiba-tiba, sakit dan pusing luar biasa langsung menyerangnya, membuatnya limbung ke depan dan sudah pasti akan terjun ke lantai jika saja―

Grep

―Siwon tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Deg

Kyuhyun membeku sesaat saat tubuhnya hampir memeluk Siwon. Namja manis sudah akan menjauh dari Siwon, namun namja tampan yang merupakan putra tiri sulungnya itu justru malah menahan bahunya agar tetap mendekat.

"Si-won―"

"Kepalamu cedera. Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba."

Kyuhyun terpana mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat itu mengalun ringan, sarat akan kelembutan dan perhatian yang besar walau masih terkesan datar dan dingin. Sangat berbeda dengan kalimat yang biasanya diucapkan Siwon kepadanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih terdiam, Siwon medorong perlahan tubuh namja di pelukannya agar kembali berbaring di tempatnya.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar suara lembut di depannya. Walau masih tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, namun mata tajam Siwon itu memancarkan kelembutan.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban tanpa kata Kyuhyun, Siwon menghela nafas lalu lebih memilih mengambil gelas air mineral di meja nakas dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun―yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa minum sendiri atau perlu aku bantu?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja menumpahkan air minumnya saat mendengar kalimat Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas lagi dan memilih mengambil alih gelas di tangan pucat yang gemetar itu lalu tangan kirinya menyusup ke balik punggung Kyuhyun dan mengangkat tubuh lemah itu sampai setengah duduk lalu menyodorkan air ke depan bibir Kyuhyun dan menunggu hingga namja manis di depannya ini menyelesaikan satu tegukan kecil dan mengembalikan posisinya.

"Te-terima―kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun saat tubuhya sudah nyaman di tempatnya. Siwon mengangguk singkat dan kembali ke kursinya semula.

"Jika kau terkejut dengan perubahan perilakuku, aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik kepada orang yang hampir mengorbankankan nyawanya sendiri demi menyelamatkanku." Ucap Siwon saat Kyuhyun masih menatapnya takut-takut.

"T-terima k-kasih." Sahut Kyuhyun gugup. Mencoba membalas ucapan Siwon sebisanya.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Kedua telapak tangannya meremas selimut tebal diatas pahanya. Suasana ini terlalu canggung.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Siwon pada akhirnya, hingga membuat sepasang iris coklat bulat itu menatapnya dengan takjub. "Kau tidak perlu ceroboh dan mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang tidak kau kenal."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam-dalam. "Kau bukanlah orang yang tidak ku kenal."

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak mendekat ke arah ranjang. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar di tempatnya saat putra tirinya itu memerangkapnya diantara kepala ranjang dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kali ini aku sadar bahwa tujuanmu baik." Ucap Siwon saat wajahnya hanya dipisahkan lima centi udara kosong dengan Kyuhyun. Sepasang mata boneka itu menatapnya dalam. "Tapi kumohon hentikan ini."

Kyuhyun sudah akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun kata-katanya musnah saat jemari besar Siwon hinggap di dagunya. "Kau memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang rupawan, Cho Kyuhyun. Mengapa kau rela melakukan semua ini kepada keluargaku?"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Siwon.

"Mengapa kau merelakan keindahanmu untuk orang-orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

"Kalian…" ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, butir-butir bening air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "…bukanlah orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal. Kalian adalah keluargaku saat ini."

Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di hati Siwon saat menyaksikan sebutir airmata itu turun dari sepasang iris coklat di depannya.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa mengartikan rasa ini.

.

.

"Umma, kau harus menghabiskan buburnya, aku tidak peduli."

"Minho-ya, Jangan memaksa Umma-mu seperti itu. Mengapa kau jadi manja dan kekanakan sekali jika berhadapan dengan Umma-mu?"

"Apa masalahnya? Dia Umma-ku. Aku bebas bermanja-manja dengan Umma-ku sendiri."

Kyuhyun hanya menahan tawa mendengar perdebatan kecil di depannya. Tampak Kangin yang mendaratkan ujung sendok di dahi putra bungsunya. Sudah dua hari berlalu, dan sudah sejak kemarin Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang ke kediaman keluarga Choi. Dan sudah sejak dua hari itu juga, ia diperlakukan benar-benar layaknya seorang ratu di sebuah istana megah.

"Ayo, Umma. Buka mulutmu, aaaa~"

Dan Choi Minho―putra bungsunya ini sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan sisinya barang sedetikpun. Bahkan untuk berangkat kuliah, pangeran termuda keluarga Choi ini harus dipaksa mati-matian bahkan diancam oleh Kangin agar mobilnya disita.

Tapi perlakuan itu membuat Kyuhyun tak henti merasa terharu, dan lagi―merasa dicintai.

"Kau tidak pernah memperlakukan Appa seperti ini jika Appa sakit." Ucap Kangin yang duduk di sisi Kyuhyun seraya menatap Minho dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Apalagi sampai menyuapi makan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum di sela-sela kunyahan makanannya.

"Itu karena saat Appa sakit, Appa masih saja sibuk dengan dokumen dan meeting melalui _video-call_." Sahut Minho santai sembari menyodorkan sesendok bubur kepada Kyuhyun. "Jadi aku berpikir Appa tidak benar-benar sakit."

Tuk

"Appa, itu sakit~ Umma, Appa terus memukul kepalaku yang jenius ini dengan sendok, bagaimana ini~"

Rajukan Minho membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Melihat putra bungsunya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan gaya imut sangat tidak cocok di wajahnya yang manly dan tampan, membuat Kyuhyun melepas tawanya.

Baik Kangin maupun Minho sukses terpana melihat tawa lebar itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengira, Kyuhyun yang tertawa seperti ini―sangat manis dan cantik.

"Permisi, Tuan Besar." Pangilan pelayan di ambang pintu menyadarkan ayah dan anak itu dari lamunan indah mereka. "Tamu yang ingin menjenguk Nyonya Besar sudah datang."

Kangin tampak senang dan bangkit dari ranjang, sementara Kyuhyun tampak bingung di tempatnya. Dan rasa bingungnya terjawab saat seseorang muncul di balik tubuh si Pelayan dan berdiri disana dengan senyum lebar kearahnya.

Kangin bergerak ke arah pintu seraya menjabat tangan tamu itu.

"Silahkan masuk, Changmin-sshi."

.

.

' _Terjadi insiden di perusahaan raksasa nomor satu di Korea Selatan, Choi Corporation, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Insiden itu menimpa putra sulung CEO Choi Corp, Choi Siwon. Sebuah pot bunga terjatuh dari atas dan hampir mencelakai Choi Siwon. Namun alih-alih terluka parah, Choi Siwon diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang kabarnya merupakan istri muda Choi Youngwoon atau ibu tirinya sendiri. Polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab insiden ini dan telah memeriksa beberapa saksi dan dugaan sementara bahwa insiden ini merupakan perbuatan percobaan pembunuhan. Pihak Choi Corp masih belum memberikan konfirmsi apapun tentang hal ini_ _―_ _'_

Pip

Televisi itu seketika mati, membuat berita yang sudah menjadi _hot topic_ seantero negeri itu terpotong di tengah jalan.

Choi Siwon melemparkan remote di tangannya sembarangan dan beranjak berdiri dari sofa kamarnya. Sudah dua hari ia 'dipaksa' istirahat oleh dokter dan ayahnya. Dan hari ini ia sudah mencapai batasnya, jenuh dan bosan. Namja tampan itu menyambar mantel hitamnya dan juga kunci mobilnya, hendak keluar dari kamarnya sebelum langkahnya dihadang oleh seseorang di ambang pintu.

"Kau akan keluar? Bukankah dokter menyuruhmu istirahat selama tiga hari?"

Ternyata itu Kangin. Siwon menghela nafas dan mau tidak mau melangkah balik untuk mempersilahkan ayahnya masuk. Tidak berminat berdebat dengan ayahnya ini.

"Aku tidak terluka sedikitpun, Appa. Dan aku bosan di rumah." Sahut Siwon enggan.

"Kau memang tidak terluka serius secara fisik." Ucap Kangin seraya mendekat kearah putra sulungnya. "Tapi jauh didalam sana, kau terluka sangat parah. Di hatimu, benarkan, Siwon?"

Siwon tidak terbiasa mengelak dari kebenaran. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini, namja itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan dengan itu juga Kangin tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"Ada dendam dan kegalauan di matamu, Siwon." Ucap Kangin lagi, "Appa hafal benar perilakumu sejak kecil. Dan Appa berharap kau bisa membaginya dengan Appa, agar kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama, nak."

Siwon tersenyum tipis saat ia mengembalikan tatapannya ke mata ayahnya. Namun, namja tampan itu pada akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa." Sela Kangin sambil memegang kedua bahu Siwon di depannya. Namja paruh baya itu menatap putranya sendu. "Jika kau memiliki masalah, bagilah dengan seseorang, maka akan ringan."

Siwon terdiam menatap ayahnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau membaginya dengan Ayah, kau bisa membaginya dengan adikmu, Minho. Atau dengan Kyuhyun, Umma-mu."

Ekspresi Siwon berubah saat nama Kyuhyun disebut. Namja itu melepaskan tangan Kangin di bahunya dan berpaling menuju jendela besar di sampingnya. Kangin sudah menduga sikap putranya ini.

"Jika dia tidak mendorongmu saat itu, Appa tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Siwon." Ucap Kangin lagi, Siwon masih bertahan di posisinya. "Apa semua yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan tidak cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia sangat menyayangimu? Apa dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan, kau masih tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang ibu?"

"Cukup, Appa." Sahut Siwon tegas. Jika saja itu bukan Kangin, maka ia akan berteriak dengan keras. "Kumohon hentikan."

Kangin terkejut melihat respon putra sulungnya ini. Aura di kamar itu menggelap.

"Aku sudah merubah sikapku kepadanya dan itu sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap Siwon dengan tajam. "Tapi untuk menganggapnya sebagai ibuku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya, Appa. Tidak akan pernah."

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, namja tampan pewaris pertama keluarga Choi itu melesat kearah pintu dan menghilang di koridor. Kangin hanya menghela nafas di tempatnya. Ia tahu benar alasan mengapa Siwon bersikap seperti ini.

.

.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, seharusnya kau meminum obatmu, kan?"

"Aku akan meminumnya nanti, Gwaenchana."

Changmin menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap keras kepala sahabatnya ini. Botol obat-obatan yang sudah ia pegang degan terpaksa ia kembalikan ke meja nakas.

"Pantas saja pot kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping." Ucap Changmin sambil bersedekap. Kyuhyun di depannya hanya bergumam 'ha?' tidak mengerti.

"Karena kepalamu ini sekeras batu, Cho Kyuhyun." Sahut Changmin lagi sambil menjitak pelan puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang tidak terbalut perban. Membuat sahabatnya itu mengaduh dan meringis karena sakit. "Penyakit keras kepalamu ini tidak pernah sembuh sejak dahulu kala."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan meminumnya nanti, Chwang." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi seraya memijat bekas jitakan Changmin. Changmin merasa bersalah melihatnya. "Selama kau ada disini, aku jauh baik-baik saja."

Changmin terpana melihat senyuman polos itu. Inilah pertimbangan besar mengapa ia tidak mejenguk Kyuhyun lebih awal. Karena saat ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil ini dan Kyuhyun sudah bertingkah manja seperti ini, maka ia akan luluh dan tenggelam semakin dalam.

Tenggelam begitu dalam cintanya sendiri.

"Chwang?"

Changmin terbangun dari lamunannya mendengar suara indah itu. Namja itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian.

"Lihat ini, sudah waktunya anak-anak panti makan siang. Aku harus pulang, Kyu."

Iris Kyuhyun terlihat meredup melihat sahabatnya berbenah. "Secepat ini?"

"Hei, Nyonya besar, kau sudah punya segalanya disini." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam telapak tangan pucat Kyuhyun. "Tuan Choi dan Minho sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah selesaikan tujuanmu disini, oke?"

Changmin sudah akan berjalan pergi jika saja genggaman tangan Kyuhyun tidak mengerat di telapaknya. Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kedua mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau akan berkunjung lagi, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kalimat yang hampir bergetar.

Changmin tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Ialah memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, maka sahabat manisnya itu akan berhenti berair mata. Namun…

Ia tidak bisa melakukan semua hal itu lagi. Sahabat manisnya ini… Kyuhyun… sudah milik orang lain.

Setelah mengatakan jawaban yang sekiranya membuat Kyuhyun puas, Changmin sesegera mungkin pergi, sebelum magnet terkuat dalam hidupnya itu lebih lama menahannya disana. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menahan rindunya dan sebisanya untuk tidak sering kembali kesini.

Setelah memastikan pintu kamar utama itu tertutup di depannya, Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun di dalam sana.

'Bertahanlah, Kyu. Bertahanlah hingga―'

"―menyelesaikan tujuanmu, hmm?"

Changmin sontak membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seseorang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah dinginnya yang tidak asing.

Choi Siwon.

.

.

"Halo? Ya. Aku pesan yang ukuran besar. Yang warna putih."

"…"

"Benar. Tolong packing yang rapi dan cantik sesuai pesananku. Terima kasih."

Pip

"Wah wah, sepertinya Pangeran Choi kita sedang memesan sesuatu spesial."

Minho sedikit tersentak saat mendapati sahabatnya tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Duduk disana dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau membuatku jantungan, Jonghyun-ah!" seru Minho sambil mengelus dadanya.

Jonghyun terkekeh sambil meletakkan beberapa buku di atas meja café kampus itu. "Apa yang berukuran besar dan berwarna putih? Dan siapa gadis beruntung itu, hm? Hm?"

"Diamlah, brengsek." Umpat Minho dengan muka merona merah. Sedangkan Jonghyun tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah salah tingkah Minho di depannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah punya kekasih, Choi Minho?" ucap Jonghyun mendramatisir. Beberapa orang mulai menoleh ke meja mereka. "Bagaimana nasibku yang jomblo ini? Bagaimana nasib fans-fans gilamu di kampus ini? Bagaimana―"

Omelan Jonghyun terhenti saat Minho membekap mulutnya. Perlu beberapa detik bagi dua sahabat itu untuk bergulat konyol.

"Minho Oppa? Apa benar kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tau-tau sudah berdiri di depan meja mereka. "Apa benar?"

Minho dan Jonghyun sontak menghentikan kegiatan 'gulat' mereka. Ternyata yeoja itu adalah salah satu fans Minho di kampus ini. _Hell_.

"Aniyo." Jawab Minho cepat. Putra Bungsu keluarga Choi itu semakin panik saat melihat beberapa yeoja lain tampak mendekat dan bergabung dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Lalu apa yang kau pesan tadi, Oppa?"

"Itu…" Minho tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal seraya memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah Jonghyun yang nampak puas di tempatnya. "Sebenarnya tadi aku memesan buket mawar putih untuk…"

Yeoja-yeoja yang tergabung dalam fansclub Choi Minho itu tampak was-was mendengar kalimat sang idola yang menggantung. Jonghyun juga terlihat penasaran.

"Untuk siapa?!"

Minho mengehela nafas. "Untuk Umma-ku. Dia sedang sakit, dan aku ingin menghiburnya dengan buket mawar itu. Puas?"

Tercipta keheningan yang mencekam sesaat. Minho hanya memutar matanya malas.

"AWWW… MANIS SEKALI." Seru yeoja-yeoja itu dengan pandangan kagum kepada Minho.

"Dia sangat menyayangi ibunya."

"Sangat berbeda dengan namja-namja lainnya."

"Tidak salah aku mengagumimu, Minho Oppa."

Minho hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum terpaksa mengiringi kepergian para fansnya. Pangeran termuda Choi itu memijat kepalanya yang pusing.

"Aku benar-benar kagum padamu, Minho Oppa~" ucap Jonghyun sambil menirukan gaya yeoja-yeoja tadi lalu tertawa. Minho hanya menatapnya malas. "Ah ya! Ngomong-ngomong tentang Nyonya Choi, apa beliau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Sudah lumayan." jawab Minho sambil menopang wajah dengan salah satu tangannya di atas meja. Ia sedang membayangkan wajah cantik sang Umma. "Dan Umma tertawa pagi ini."

Jonghyun memperhatikan wajah Minho yang tersenyum dengan aneh. "Err... Itu bagus. Berarti Nyonya Choi sedang gembira, kan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jonghyun-ah." ucap Minho masih menerawang wajah Kyuhyun. "Baru pertama kali aku melihat Umma tertawa lepas seperti itu. Begitu cantik~"

Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan sahabatnya ini. Tapi jujur saja, ia semakin penasaran bagaimana wajah ibu tiri Choi Minho ini. Apa yang membuat seorang Choi Minho yang perfeksionis menjadi terlena seperti saat ini.

.

.

Changmin memastikan pintu di belakang punggungnya tertutup sempurna. Sahabat dari Choi Kyuhyun itu tersenyum sekilas menatap namja di depannya.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Siwon-sshi." ucap Changmin berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Kalian merencanakan sesuatu sejak awal, bukan?" tanya Siwon masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Suaranya masih sangat pelan. "Tidak mungkin bagi namja seperti Cho Kyuhyun mau menikahi Ayahku tanpa alasan."

Changmin bergerak melewati Siwon. Bukan berniat kabur, namun sebisa mungkin menjauh dari kamar Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa sahabatnya itu mendengar percakapan ini, batinnya.

"Tentu saja, Siwon-sshi." ucap Changmin pada akhirnya. "Tujuan utama Kyuhyun adalah menikah dengan Tuan Choi adalah demi melengkapi kasih sayang seorang ibu bagi putra-putra keluarga Choi."

"Stop omong kosongmu ini, Brengsek!" desis Siwon masih dalam taraf suara normal. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu menatap tajam namja di depannya. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari tujuan itu sendiri. Dan saat aku mengetahuinya, aku tidak menjamin bahwa Cho Kyuhyunmu―"

Grep

Siwon kehilangan kata-katanya saat Changmin mencengkeram kerah kemejanya.

"Jika kau berani menyakitinya LAGI―" ucap Changmin tegas sambil memberi tekanan penuh di kata 'lagi'. "―kau akan berhadapan denganku, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon melepaskan pegangan itu dengan kasar. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam selama beberapa detik. Changmin menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada akhirnya.

"Jujur, Siwon-sshi. Aku sangat senang bertemu lagi denganmu." ucap Changmin tenang. "Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menyelamatkanmu hari itu, aku tidak yakin bisa melihatmu lagi di―"

Grep

Bruk

"Aku tidak butuh diselamatkan!" ucap Siwon sambil mendorong dan mencengkeram kerah leher Changmin. "Oleh siapapun."

"Kau akan lihat, Siwon-sshi." Changmin melepas tangan Siwon dari kemejanya dengan sopan. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum lagi. "Apapun tujuan Kyuhyun kesini―"

Siwon menghentak tangannya. Membuat Changmin lepas dari cekalannya. Sahabat ibu tirinya itu berjalan mundur menjauh.

"―bukanlah untuk menghancurkan atau mencuri apapun dari keluargamu. Kau akan lihat sendiri, Choi Siwon."

Changmin membungkuk sekilas lalu berlalu cepat meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di koridor mansion mewah itu. Siwon hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar seraya menatap pintu kamar utama manshion Choi.

Ceklek

Tepat saat Siwon menatap kamar besar di sudut koridor itu, pintu putih besarnya terbuka. Menampilkan Kyuhyun yang keluar dengan piyama putihnya. Ibu tirinya itu tampak sedikit tertatih.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Siwon berdiri tak jauh dari kamarnya. Namja manis itu terdiam sesaat dan terlihat menegakkan cara berdirinya. "S-siwon, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Siwon hanya terdiam. Masih enggan menjawab atau lebih tepatnya enggan mengeluarkan satu katapun. "Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng gugup. Namja manis itu terlihat memegangi perban yang mengitari kepalanya sesekali. "Bi-bisakah kau panggilkan pelayan Kim?"

Tes

Siwon sontak melebarkan matanya saat melihat setetes cairan yang mengalir melalui wajah pucat itu. Darah. Dengan cepat Siwon melesat menuju tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Menarik dan menghadapkan tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk menatapnya.

"S-siwon―"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan perbanmu?" tanya Siwon cepat sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan perbannya. Saat tangan itu berhasil ditahan Siwon, ternyata lilitan perbannya terlepas.

Kyuhyun, istri muda Choi Youngwoon itu sepertinya terlalu lemas dan pusing untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Namja manis itu hanya bisa mencengkeram lengan Siwon erat.

.

.

Saat itu sudah menjelang sore hari. Matahari sudah nampak makin memerah di ujung barat. Bias sinar kemerahan memancar menembus ruang-ruang di mansion mewah yang memakan dua hektar tanah di wilayah itu.

"Akh!"

Siwon menghentikan usapannya di dahi Kyuhyun saat namja itu merintih kesakitan.

"Jahitannya sedikit terbuka." ucap Siwon dengan nada datar andalannya seraya mengusapkan alkohol luka disana. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Kyuhyun masih terap di posisi awalnya sejak beberapa menit lamanya. Yaitu menunduk sembari mencengkeram erat piyamanya untuk menahan perih. Sudah sejak beberapa menit ia dan Siwon duduk berhadapan di ranjang besarnya ini. Siwon masih saja membersihkan dan mengganti perban lukanya dengan telaten.

"Apa kau terjatuh?"

"Aniyo." jawab Kyuhyun pendek. "Aku berusaha mengganti perbannya sendiri, tapi ternyata jahitannya terbuka."

Siwon menghela nafas panjang mendengar penjelasan takut-takut itu. Putra sulung Choi Youngwoon itu mengambil segumpal kapas lalu menempelkan ke luka di dahi Kyuhyun lalu dengan segera menutupnya dengan plester. Beruntung baginya yang sedikit mengetahui masalah pertolongan pertama. Pengalamannya di pramuka dan kegiatan kemanusiaan di saat sekolah sangat berguna.

"Apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada orang saat itu? Kau bisa saja mencelakai dirimu sekali lagi!" ucap Siwon dengan nada datarnya yang mulai meninggi. Hal itu membuatnya terdiam. Apa itu barusan? Apakah tadi ia merasa khawatir?

Merasa semakin canggung dengan suasana di kamar itu, Siwon sudah akan bergerak meninggalkan ibu tirinya itu sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh tangan pucat Kyuhyun.

Dan yang dilihat Siwon selanjutnya adalah sepasang iris karamel bulat yang menatapnya sendu. Sepasang mata berlatar belakang langit senja itu―tidak bisa Siwon ingkari―terlihat sangat―indah.

"Terima kasih, Siwon."

Ucapan itu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon seketika. Namja tampan itu secara tak sadar mengarahkan telapak tangan besarnya ke sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Mengunci gerakan dan pandangannya disana. Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut dan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat wajah putra tirinya itu semakin mendekat.

.

.

"Apa istriku sudah meminum obatnya?"

"Sudah, Tuan Besar."

Itu adalah Kangin. Namja paruh baya itu ternyata baru saja pulang dari kantor. Rapat dadakan yang sangat lama sama sekali tidak bisa dihindarinya. Jika saja Siwon tidak cuti, bisa saja putra sulungnya itu yang menggantikannya. Hal ini juga mengganggu jadwalnya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Istrinya itu masih belum begitu pulih karena cedera kepala yang dialaminya beberapa hari lalu.

"Jam berapa istriku meminum obatnya tadi?" tanya Kangin lagi. Pelayan disampingnya tampak kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya bukan para pelayan yang memberi Nyonya Besar obat. Mohon maaf, Tuan Besar."

Kangin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Siapa? Minho? "

"Tu-tuan muda Siwon."

"Aku pulang."

Kangin sontak menoleh kearah pintu utama rumahnya. Ternyata si bungsu baru pulang dari kampusnya. Tidak sendirian, seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang pendek. Lee Jonghyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tuan Choi." sapa Jonghyun sembari membungkuk sopan.

"Lee Jonghyun, kau semakin mirip dengan ayahmu saat muda dulu." Kangin memeluk dan memberikan tepukan di putra rekan bisnisnya sekaligus sahabat putra bungsunya itu.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Choi." sahut Jonghyun sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kurasa ayahku tidak mungkin setampan diriku saat muda dulu."

Minho menempeleng kepala sahabat narsisnya itu. Kangin tertawa melihat tingkah konyol dua anak muda di depannya. Kelakuan ini tidak pernah berubah sejak Minho dan Jonghyun berteman sedari kecil. Sangat konyol.

"Permisi. Buket mawar anda, Tuan Muda."

Minho dan Jonghyun menghentikan kegiatan gulat mereka dan menerima buket besar masing-masing. Minho dengan buket mawar putihnya yang indah dan Jonghyun dengan buket lily putihnya yang cantik.

Kangin memberikan tatapan bertanya menatap buket-buket besar di tangan dua namja muda di depannya.

"Appa, aku mengajak Jonghyun kesini untuk menjenguk Umma." ucap Minho sambil menatap buketnya kagum.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Nyonya Choi yang kecantikannya selalu dilamunkan putra anda saat di kampus, Tuan Choi." ucap Jonghyun sambil membungkuk elegan.

Plak

Jonghyun hanya mendesis saat kepalanya kembali di tempeleng oleh sahabatnya. Kangin tertawa lagi melihat kelakukan mereka.

"Ayo keatas. Kita lihat Umma-mu bersama."

.

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas Siwon sudah terasa tepat di depan wajahnya. Istri muda Choi Youngwoon itu sudah akan bersiap akan apapun yang akan dilakukan putra tirinya ini.

Namun, ekspektasinya jauh diluar dugaan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku―dengan begitu mudahnya, tertipu dengan wajah rupawan dan polos yang kau miliki, CHOI Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun sontak melebarkan matanya dan sudah hendak bergerak menjauhkan wajahnya jika saja tangan besar Siwon tidak menahannya. Kedua mata setajam elang di depannya itu masih menatapnya lembut dan sendu. Namun ada setitik sorot di dalam hazel sekelam malam itu tang membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Aku akan tanya untuk kesekian kalinya kepadamu―" ucap Siwon dengan nada datarnya. Cengkeraman tangannya di dagu ibu tirinya kian erat. "―apa tujuanmu datang dan masuk ke dalam keluargaku, hmm?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup melihat sorot lembut Siwon yang lambat laun berubah menjadi mengerikan. "Siwon―"

"Kau salah jika aku akan kasihan melihat keadaanmu saat ini, Kyuhyun." ucap Siwon saat ibu tirinya itu sudah akan memberikan pembelaan. "Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengatakannya SEKARANG."

Kyuhyun gemetar di tempatnya. Namja manis itu tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon masih akan mengungkit masalah ini.

"Su-sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu bahwa aku tidak mempunyai tujuan apapun, Siwon." balas Kyuhyun. Kaimatnya bergetar.

Siwon terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum dingin. "Jawaban yang salah."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya sangatlah tidak bisa Kyuhyun duga. Siwon mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh telentang ke atas ranjangnya, memerangkap tubuh dan menahan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, lalu mendaratkan ciuman kasar dan menuntut diatas bibirnya.

Semuanya diluar dugaan Kyuhyun. Istri muda kepala keluarga Choi itu masih dalam keterkejutan luar biasa. Kepalanya luar biasa pusing dan yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menciba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkeraman Siwon saat putra tirinya itu memporak-porandakan isi mulutnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mmpphhttt! Mmpphh―Siwonmmph!"

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa namja yang terjebak di bawah tubuhnya ini kehabisan pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu tampak tersenyum miring melihat Kyuhyun terengah dengan kedua mata berair mata.

"Jika siksaan fisik tidak membuatmu pergi dari keluargaku, maka akan kuberi siksaan mental untukmu, _my sex slave_."

Air mata berebut keluar dari sudut iris karamel Kyuhyun. Harapannya bahwa Siwon telah berubah, kini musnah sudah.

"Kenapa? Hanya inilah yang bisa kau lakukan. Menangis dan menangis, hm?" ucap Siwon sambil mempererat cengkeraman tangannya, yg pasti akan menyisakan bekas yang kentara di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang putih pucat. "Mana yang lebih kau pilih? Pergi dari keluargaku, atau menerima siksaan dari putra tirimu sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan pasrah. Nafas istri muda Kangin itu masih terengah. Bibirnya masih basah dan memerah karena ciuman ganas Siwon sebelumnya. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pergi dari keluarga ini, Siwommmpptt!"

Siwon tidak tahan. Entah karena jawaban atau karena wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggoda. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu kembali melumat bibir ibu tirinya secara kasar, bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ditariknya kedua tangan Kyuhyun keatas kepala lalu ditahannya agar namja manis itu tidak bisa memberontak. Tangan Siwon yang bebas segera menyelusup ke belakang leher Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman kasar sepihak itu.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

"Kyu, kau di dalam?"

Siwon menghentikan ciumannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terengah luar biasa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Namja tampan itu masih mempertahankan posisinya di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, apa kau tidur?"

Itu suara Kangin. Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar sayup-sayup dari tempat mereka. Mengingat kamar utama ini begitu luas.

"Jawab." ucap Siwon lirih dengan muka datarnya. Masih tidak melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. "Atau kau mau aku yang menjawabnya?"

"Aniyo, Kangin H-hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tersendat pada akhirnya. "Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi. Beri waktu 5 menit, aku baru selesai mandi."

"Baiklah. Apa kau bisa turun ke bawah, sayang?" suara Kangin terdengar lagi di balik pintu.

Siwon merasakan perasaan marah yang besar saat Ayahnya memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'sayang'nya.

"Aku akan turun ke bawah, Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun lagi seraya mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Siwon, namun putra tirinya itu malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Akh!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?! Apa kau terluka?"

Ceklek ceklek

Beruntung pintu putih besar itu selalu terkunci rapat secara otomatis. Jika tidak, Kangin bisa sangat syok melihat kondisi istri muda nya saat ini bersama sang sulung.

"G-gwaenchana, Hyung." seru Kyuhyun sembari menatap Siwon memelas. Pergelangan tangannya bisa dipastikan membiru dan lebam karena ini. "Aku selesai sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana? Kau masih terlihat pucat."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup mendengar pertanyaan sang suami. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum seraya memandang makanan di depannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung." jawab namja manis itu pada akhirnya.

Saat ini seluruh penghuni mansion Choi sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam di ruang makan utama. Ada Kangin yang terus menerus memandang khawatir sang istri, juga sang sulung dan bungsu Choi. Yang tetap terlihat tampan dengan gaya mereka masing-masing.

"Umma, perkenalkan ini sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar, Lee Jonghyun."

Ucapan Minho membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Di depannya ada Minho yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, dan di sampingnya duduk seorang namja asing.

"Annyeong, Jonghyun-ssi." ucap Kyuhyun kalem dengan senyum tipisnya.

Minho menatap Jonghyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya dengan pandangan kosong dan mulut menganga menatap Umma-nya. Si bungsu Choi itu segera saja menempeleng kepala sahabatnya itu.

Plak

"Huh? A-anyeonghaseyo, Nyonya Choi." Jawab Jonghyun pada akhirnya. "Lee J-jonghyun imnida."

Lee Jonghyun masih bisa mendengar umpatan kecil Minho di sampingnya. Namun, itu tidak penting baginya saat ini. Dunianya sedang diambil alih oleh sesosok manusia indah di depannya. Sepertinya Minho benar, sahabatnya itu berkata yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ibu tiri muda milik sahabatnya ini, benar-benar definisi keindahan yang sesungguhnya. Matanya, wajahnya, hidungnya, bibirnya... Ah, sangat indah dan...

"Ya! Lee Jonghyun! Kau melamun ya?!"

Jika saja Minho tidak berteriak, mungkin Jonghyun akan selamanya menatap Nyonya Choi di depannya.

"M-mianhamnida." ucap Jonghyun pada akhirnya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf pada Tuan dan Nyonya Choi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jonghyun-ah." Kangin berucap seraya tersenyum kecil. "Semua orang memang terpana saat pertama kali melihat istriku."

Siwon. Namja tampan itu sejak tadi diam saja di tempat duduknya. Entah mengapa melihat tangan ayahnya menggenggam jemari pucat milik Kyuhyun di depannya, hatinya sangatlah merasa kesal. Jika saja ia tidak punya bakat menakjubkan dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah, maka bisa dipastikan semua orang disana akan lari ketakutan melihat aura wajahnya.

"Umma, maafkan sahabatku yang kurang ajar ini. Nanti akan kuberi dia pelajaran mengenai etika memandang orang yang lebih tua." Minho berkata sambil menempeleng kepala Jonghyun sekali lagi.

"A-ani~ aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Nyonya Choi. Jeongmal mianhamnida."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Jonghyun-ah." sela Kangin, "Ekspresi Minho tidak kalah epic saat pertama kali bertemu ibu barunya."

"HAHAHAHA."

Kangin dan Jonghyun tertawa puas sementara Minho teelihat salah tingkah di tempatnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sedikit sambil menatap sang sulung yang masih duduk di tempatnya tanpa ekspresi. Saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Siwon, Kyuhyun buru-buru berpaling. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Namja manis itu ketakutan.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon Hyung, Tuan Choi?" tanya Jonghyun setelah tawanya berhenti. "Apa Siwon Hyung juga terpana melihat Nyonya Choi sepertiku dan Minho?"

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat merasa suasana di meja makan itu mendadak hening. Saat matanya mendongak, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senyum Siwon.

"Tentu saja." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam. "Siapa yang tidak terpana melihat wajah rupawan Umma kami."

Jika semua terlihat bahagia mendengar kalimat itu, maka itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding melihat senyum Siwon. Senyum yang dirasanya adalah sebuah seringai yang mengerikan.

"Ayah senang akhirnya kau bisa menerima Umma-mu sepenuhnya, Siwon." ucap Kangin sambil menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Sepertinya Ayah bisa meninggalkan kalian selama 3 haru dengan tenang."

Kyuhyun sontak menatap Kangin tak mengerti. Kangin hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku dan Minho akan pergi ke London selama 3 hari untuk mengurus beasiswa Minho disana. Karena kau belum pulih sepenuhnya, maka Siwon akan menjagamu disini, Arra?"

Kyuhyun menatap suaminya dengan tidak percaya. Kedua mata bonekanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Umma, mianhae. Aku sangat ingin mengajakmu, tapi Umma masih sakit." ucap Minho seraya tersenyum lembut. "Saat Umma sudah sembuh, aku akan mengajak Umma kesana juga, percayalah."

Kyuhyun bisa merasa suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis. Apalagi saat kedua iris karamelnya bertemu dengan hazel sekelam malam milik Siwon.

"Siwon, kau harus memastikan Umma-mu baik-baik saja, arrasseo?"

Siwon menatap ayahnya datar lalu tersenyum.

"Pasti, Appa. Aku akan menjaga 'Umma' dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun bisa menangkap pesan mengerikan yang dikirimkan Siwon lewat senyuman penuh maknanya. Hari-harinya di rumah keluarga Choi tidak akan sama lagi.

.

.

To be continued

\- Emerald0705 -


	6. Chapter 6

_**PREVIOUS STORY**_

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku dan Minho akan pergi ke London selama 3 hari untuk mengurus beasiswa Minho disana. Karena kau belum pulih sepenuhnya, maka Siwon akan menjagamu disini, Arra?"

"Umma, mianhae. Aku sangat ingin mengajakmu, tapi Umma masih sakit." ucap Minho seraya tersenyum lembut. "Saat Umma sudah sembuh, aku akan mengajak Umma kesana juga, percayalah."

Kyuhyun bisa merasa suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis. Apalagi saat kedua iris karamelnya bertemu dengan hazel sekelam malam milik Siwon.

"Siwon, kau harus memastikan Umma-mu baik-baik saja, arrasseo?"

Siwon menatap ayahnya datar lalu tersenyum.

"Pasti, Appa. Aku akan menjaga 'Umma' dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun bisa menangkap pesan mengerikan yang dikirimkan Siwon lewat senyuman penuh maknanya. Hari-harinya di rumah keluarga Choi tidak akan sama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **YOUNG MOTHER**

 **Chapter** **6** **:** **The Return of the Queen**

Genre: Romance, Drama

 **Rating: M**

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin, Choi Minho, etc

 **Main Pair: WONKYU**

Slight Pair: Kangin-Kyuhyun, Minho-Kyuhyun

Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, NC21+, OOC, TYPOS

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Emerald0705 presents**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat itu adalah pagi hari. Mansion besar keluarga Choi terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasa. Pasalnya hari ini Tuan besar dan Tuan muda Choi akan pergi selama 3 hari ke London.

Para pelayan sudah berbaris rapi di sepanjang pintu keluar untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan kepada majikan mereka.

"Selamat jalan, Tuan. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan."

Choi Youngwoon, atau biasa dipanggil Kangin, hanya mengangguk singkat seraya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan koor dari pelayan-pelayannya yang membungkuk penuh kepadanya. Sang putra bungsu, Choi Minho, disampingnya juga tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kangin menatap sosok di sampingnya lalu menggenggam dan sedikit menarik jemari pucat itu agar berdiri menghadapnya. Choi Kyuhyun, hanya menatap sendu sang suami saat kedua tangannya yang sedikit tertutup sweater _oversized_ panjang miliknya digenggam erat oleh namja paruh baya tampan di depannya.

"Kyu-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu masih pucat sejak kemarin."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Namja manis berpadu cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bisakah kalian pulang lebih cepat, Hyung?"

Kangin mengacak surai ikal coklat di depannya dengan gemas. Minho hanya cekikikan di tempatnya.

"Umma~ Maafkan aku karena telah menyita waktu 'bersama' kalian." ucap Minho sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan pandangan memelas menatap Kyuhyun. "Kami berjanji akan kembali sesegera mungkin."

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan? Kami akan segera kembali secepat mungkin." Kangin berkata sambil mengusap bahu Kyuhyun lembut. "Cepat sembuh dan jangan khawatir, arra. Saat pulang nanti aku berjanji akan mengajak kalian liburan bersama."

Minho ber-wohooo ria mendengar kata 'liburan'. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Bukannya apa-apa, namun saat ini ia takut. Sangat takut dengan tatapan mata setajam elang yang sejak tadi menatapnya di sudut pintu. Disana. Namja tinggi tampan yang merupakan putra sulung keluarga Choi, sedang bersandar sambil bersedekap di pintu utama mansion Choi dengan tatapan mata yang seakan menelanjanginya.

"Siwon, Appa titip Umma dan perusahaan selama tiga hari ini. Tolong dijaga baik-baik."

Choi Siwon mengangguk sopan mendengar perintah sang Ayah. Namja tinggi itu menegakkan posisi berdirinya lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Ayah, Adik dan 'ibu' tiri muda-nya. Kyuhyun tampak menunduk dan merapatkan tubuhnya mendekat ke Kangin. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Siwon Hyung, tolong jaga Umma untukku."

Siwon menatap adiknya lalu tersenyum sekilas. " _Arrasseo._ "

Kangin tersenyum lebar melihat sikap Siwon yang ternyata sudah 'berubah'. Kepala keluarga Choi itu menepuk bahu putra sulungnya dengan bangga, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menunduk gemetaran di sampingnya tanpa Kangin bisa menyadarinya.

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu." ucap Kangin sambil menghadap kearah Kyuhyun, baru menyadari istri manisnya itu terus menunduk.

Kangin menyentuh ujung dagu Kyuhyun dengan lembut lalu mendongakkannya. Iris coklat karamel bak boneka manatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Oh Tuhan, betapa indahnya mata ini, begitu batin Kangin. Tanpa bisa menangkap isyarat ' _Tolong selamatkan aku_ ' dari kedua mata besar itu.

Cup

Dan Kangin mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun di depannya. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir merah istrinya dihadapan seluruh pelayannya dan kedua putranya. Jika Minho terlihat maklum dan salah tingkah, maka yang terlihat di wajah Siwon adalah seringai mengerikan yang entah apa maknanya.

Minho memberikan pelukan kepada Umma-nya kemudian. Sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan tinggi Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Saat aku kembali, Umma harus sudah sehat, _Arrasseumnida_?" tanya Minho yang dijawab dengan anggukan Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum tipis.

Selesai mendaratkan kecupan tipis di pipi sang Umma, putra Bungsu Choi itu beralih ke sang kakak dan memeluknya.

"Tolong jaga Umma kita ya, Hyung. Atau... " ucap Minho, Siwon hanya mengusap bahu adiknya sedikit keras.

"Atau apa?" tanya Siwon pendek.

Minho tertawa di tempatnya. "Atau aku akan mengamuk. Hehe."

Dua orang itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mewah yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu utama. Diiringi dengan hormat penuh dari para pelayan dan tatapan pasrah dari Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu menggigil merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa tubuhnya. Surai ikalnya bergoyang pelan saat angin dingin itu seakan menabrak-nabrak tubuhnya. Angin yang harusnya terasa hangat itu, kini mendingin drastis. Seakan sosok tinggi yang berdiri di sampingnya ini punya kekuatan untuk mengubah suhu disekelilingnya menjadi lebih mencekam.

Kyuhyun menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selama 3 hari ini tanpa Kangin dan Minho. Hanya dirinya dan Siwon. Putra sulung Choi itu bisa melakukan apapun padanya, apapun.

Kyuhyun bisa merasa jika Siwon berbalik dan masuk ke dalam ruang utama, meninggalkannya sendiri di teras besar mansion itu. Para pelayan yang masih berbaris rapi membungkuk sopan saat Tuan muda mereka melewati mereka.

Pelayan. Yah benar, para pelayan. Kyuhyun merasakan kelegaan luar biasa saat sadar bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak sendirian di rumah bak istana ini.

Masih ada para pelayan.

Siwon sudah akan naik keatas tangga saat langkah namja tampan itu terhenti. Pewaris pertama keluarga Choi itu berbalik dan menatap tepat di mata Kyuhyun. Wajahnya datar dengan aura yang menakutkan.

"Dengar," ucap Siwon pada akhirnya. Suaranya lantang namun tenang. Semua pelayan memperhatikannya, "Selama ayahku ke London selama 3 hari ini, para pelayan juga akan aku liburkan."

Jajaran para pelayan terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar kalimat Tuan muda mereka. Walau bekerja di mansion Choi tidaklah berat, namun jika itu menyangkut liburan, siapa yang tidak senang?

Dialah Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya yang terkejut setengah mati mendengar berita itu.

.

* * *

.

Audi hitam itu melaju lancar di jalanan besar kota tersibuk di Korea Selatan. Perjalanannya akan cepat sampai ke bandara.

"Appa, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Umma dan Siwon Hyung sendirian seperti ini?"

Minho membuka pembicaraan dengan ayahnya setelah sekian lama masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

Kangin terdiam menatap jalanan di depannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan putra bungsunya.

"Siwon sudah berubah, Minho. Appa percaya padanya." sahut Kangin sambil tersenyum. "Umma-mu akan baik-baik saja."

Minho bergumam tak puas. Namja muda berwajah tampan itu menghela nafas. "Bagaimana jika Siwon Hyung jadi teringat dengan―"

"Tidak akan, Minho." sela Kangin cepat.

Minho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok kursi di belakangnya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba tidak tenang. Satu hal yang berkelebat di pikirannya.

Trauma Siwon Hyung-nya dengan ibu kandung mereka.

"Appa, bagaimana dengan namja brengsek yang mencoba mencelakai Siwon Hyung tempo hari?" tanya Minho lagi. "Bagaimana jika dia―"

"Cukup, Choi Minho!" seru Kangin tegas. Putra bungsunya itu langsung terdiam. "Sekarang kau fokus dengan tes beasiswamu saja. Jangan pikirkan hal lain. Kau tidak boleh gagal nanti."

Minho hanya mengangkat bahu sambil bersedekap. Ia harus menuruti apa kata Ayahnya.

Sementara Kangin hanya memandang jalanan di sampingnya seraya memijat keningnya yang pusing. Semua sudah baik-baik saja, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Appa, aku hanya tidak mau Umma terluka lagi."

Kangin menoleh ke arah Minho. Putra bungsunya itu juga menatap jalanan di sampingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kangin menghela nafas lalu menepuk bahu Minho.

"Appa sudah memastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Minho."

.

* * *

.

"Kalian semua bisa libur mulai hari ini dan bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing sampai 3 hari kedepan." ucap Siwon lagi, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menyeringai menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Muda."

Siwon tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban koor dari barisan pelayan di depannya. Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding melihat kilat menyeramkan di mata Siwon.

" _Mianhamnida,_ Tuan Muda." Dialah pelayan muda Kim Ryeowook. Terlihat mengacungkan tangannya takut-takut diantara barisan. "Bagaimana dengan Nyonya besar yang masih belum pulih? Siapa yang akan merawatnya jika kami semua libur?"

"Aku yang akan merawatnya." jawab Siwon singkat, aura disekitarnya menggelap. Ryeowook menciut di tempatnya. "Sekarang bubar."

Setelah membungkuk penuh kepada Nyonya besar dan Tuan muda mereka, para pelayan bubar. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Siwon turun satu langkah dari anak tangga terakhir yang dipijaknya. Kedua telapak tangannya bersemayam di dalam saku celananya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miring di tempatnya. Matanya masih tidak lepas dari iris coklat karamel jauh di depannya.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan sekarang―" tanya Siwon dengan muka yang dibuat khawatir "―Nyonya besar?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup. Namja manis itu menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha terlihat tegar di tempatnya. Ia harus belajar menghadapi Siwon mulai dari sekarang. Mau tidak mau.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia berani menatap Siwon tepat di matanya.

Siwon maju beberapa langkah besar. Membuat Kyuhyun mundur sedikit demi sedikit dari tempatnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang harus menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadamu, Cho Kyuhyun." sahut Siwon yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. "Dan akan aku pastikan aku akan mendapatkannya dalam waktu 3 hari ini."

Sret

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tangannya ditarik oleh Siwon secara tiba-tiba hingga memasuki ruang tengah besar mansion itu.

Brak

Suara pintu yang ditutup dibelakang tubuhnya terdengar sangat keras dan menggema di ruangan kosong itu.

Kyuhyun semakin gemetar saat Siwon berjalan cepat kearah jendela-jendela besar mansion mewahnya dan menutup semua tirai-tirainya hingga ruangan yang tadinya terang, kini temaram seperti menjelang malam.

"S-siwon―"

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Siwon berjalan santai kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya takut. Seringaian senantiasa menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mundur dan memastikan jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan putra tirinya itu.

Bruk

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat punggungnya menabrak pintu utama di belakangnya. Ini sudah sampai batasnya. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi sementara Siwon semakin mendekat padanya.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, bukan?" tanya Siwon lagi. Jaraknya sudah mencapai beberapa langkah dari Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak ingin pergi dari keluargaku, kan? Maka aku mengabulkannya. Aku sudah menutup semua jalan keluarnya."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat Siwon sudah sampai didepannya. Sangat dekat, hingga wajah mereka hanya dipisahkan beberapa centi udara kosong.

"Semuanya terserah padamu. Jika kau ingin cahaya lagi, maka segera beritahu aku apa tujuanmu masuk ke dalam keluargaku." ucap Siwon sambil memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun diantara pintu dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatapnya. Sinar mata besarnya benar-benar redup. Namja manis itu mulai lelah dan kepalanya pusing.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang jawaban yang sama berulang kali, Siwon."

"OKE! BAIKLAH, NYONYA CHOI!"

Kyuhyun berjingkat di tempatnya saat Siwon berseru dengan begitu keras. Suara beratnya menggema di seluruh ruang besar itu. Sepertinya putra sulung Kangin itu sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Karena kau bersikeras, maka aku akan kembali ke skenario awal."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang mondar-mandir di depannya. Sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan rasa takut yang kentara.

"Aku akan jujur kepada Appa, bahwa aku sudah tidur dengan istri barunya bahkan sebelum dia menyentuhnya."

Siwon bisa menangkap perubahan mimik wajah Kyuhyun setelahnya. Senyum miring menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia merasa puas melihat ekspresi wajah khawatir Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat tentang hal ini, Siwon." ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Suaranya bergetar. "Bahwa kita akan melupakan kecelakaan itu, aku rela melakukan apapun. Kumohon."

Satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari iris karamel besar milik Kyuhyun. Hati Siwon mencelos.

Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan saat melihat mata itu berarir mata. Jauh di dalam hatinya.

Siwon menghela nafas keras di tempatnya. Mencoba menghapus rasa sedih tak bermakna yang ia rasakan.

"Kau lemah, Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Siwon, kali ini membelakangi Kyuhyun. Tidak sanggup melihat air matanya. "Kau hanya bisa menangis dan menangis untuk memohon."

"Iya. Aku memang lemah, Siwon." sahut Kyuhyun. Air matanya jatuh lagi. "Karena hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Bagaimana lagi aku harus memohon padamu. Tidak ada tujuan lain bagiku selain menjadi pelengkap bagi kebahagiaan keluarga Choi. Bagi kebahagiaanmu, Siwon."

Cukup.

Siwon tidak tahan mendengar kata-kata itu. Namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan pucat Kyuhyun dan menariknya bersamanya. Menghiraukan erangan dan rontaan Kyuhyun. Mereka bergerak cepat menyusuri ruang utama dan melalui tangga dengan langkah lebar.

"Siwon―sakit."

Kyuhyun mendesis merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa kebas. Genggaman Siwon terlalu kuat. Sementara Siwon, namja itu hanya terus melangkah menuju satu tempat yang sejak tadi terlintas dipikirannya.

Ceklek

Brak!

Kyuhyun tersungkur saat Siwon melempar tubuhnya―keatas ranjang. Matanya masih terlalu berkunang-kunang untuk bisa menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamarnya sendiri.

Sisa cedera di kepalanya masih sakit.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tagih janjimu. Mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti semua perintahku."

Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membuat tubuh ramping berisi itu terlentang menghadapnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya pasrah tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Karena para pelayan sudah pergi, kini kaulah yang harus menggantikan mereka, paham?"

Lama Kyuhyun menatap mata sekelam malam di depannya. Hampir beberapa detik lamanya mereka saling menatap tanpa suara.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini, Siwon?" ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Kau bukan orang seperti ini, aku yakin."

Siwon tersenyum lalu membelai dagu Kyuhyun dibawahnya. "Mengapa kau mengeluh? Kau rela melakukan apapun demi terus berada di keluargaku, kan?"

Siwon bangkit. Lalu berjalan menuju kursi besar di depan ranjang _king-sized_ itu. Duduk disana dengan kaki menyilang. Senyum miring tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi terlentangnya. Menatap putra tiri sulungnya itu dengan bingung. Ia pikir Siwon akan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Coba tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau bersedia melakukan APAPUN."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tunjukkan padaku caramu menggoda Ayahku saat malam pertama kalian."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Siwon. Namja manis itu mencengkeram seprai ranjang dibawahnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?" ucap Siwon dengan seringainya. "Kau pembual, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun tapi ternyata hanya omong kosong."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Menatap mata Siwon lekat-lekat seraya mulai membuka kancing sweaternya satu per satu. Siwon terlihat terkejut di tempatnya melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun melempar sweater putih itu ke lantai dan melanjutkan membuka kancing kemeja putihnya. Menampilkan kulit dada seputih susu miliknya yang selalu membuat Siwon gelap mata.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, Siwon. Apapun."

.

* * *

.

Ruangan besar sebuah apartemen mewah itu tadinya gelap. Namun baru saja, penerangan disana dinyalakan, barulah terlihat betapa besar dan mewahnya perabot dan segala isinya. Khas sekali bahwa benda-benda disana berharga tidak murah.

"Ah jinjja, sangat menyebalkan keluar saat terik hanya untuk ke kantor polisi dan membebaskan namja ceroboh dan tidak becus seperti dirimu!"

Itu adalah sebuah bentuk gerutuan yang diucapkan dengan nada kesal oleh sesosok namja yang terlihat menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk dan lembut―juga mahal―miliknya. Namja yang lain―yang bertubuh lebih tinggi―terlihat mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. Namja tinggi itu terlihat menyusul duduk tepat di depan namja pertama.

"Tidak becus, huh?" sahut namja tinggi tadi sambil tersenyum miring. "Coba tebak siapa yang tertawa puas melihat Choi corp. genting dan diberitakan semua media, huh?"

"Ya! Tutup mulutmu, brengsek. Kau pikir butuh sedikit uang untuk menyuap para polisi itu supaya bisa membebaskanmu?" ucap namja pertama sambil menata poni rambutnya. "Untung saja topeng dan penyamaranmu sempurna. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu wajahmu yang sebenarnya?! Bagaimana jika Tuan Choi tahu bahwa kau bebas, hah? Kau akan diburu seumur hidupmu."

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum miring lagi. Sepertinya ekspresi itu sangat cocok di wajahnya yang―bisa dikatakan―tampan. "Tidak biasanya kau memanggilnya 'Tuan Choi', mana panggilan sayangmu seperti 'Yeobo' atau 'suamiku'?"

Tercipta keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Namja pertama yang sejak tadi memainkan poni rambutnya itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk namja tinggi di depannya, menyeringai, lalu duduk di pangkuan namja tinggi itu dengan gaya menggoda.

"Dia hanya mantan suamiku~" bisik namja pertama sambil memainkan kancing kemeja namja tinggi di depannya. "Sekarang kaulah 'yeobo'ku~"

Namja tinggi itu hanya menatap namja di depannya yang masih duduk di pangkuannya dan membelai wajahnya. Mengagumi wajah 'cantik' itu sebentar lalu tertawa―miris.

"Tapi kita belum menikah. Aku hanya simpananmu, ingat? Kau tidak boleh memanggilku 'yeobo', sayang."

"Kita akan menikah setelah aku menghancurkan keluarga Choi dan anak haram itu."

Ada sesuatu yang mengerikan di mata namja berparas cantik itu saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Seringaian terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Ah menyebalkan! Mengapa pot bunga itu tidak mengenai anak haram itu?! Aissh! Kau tidak becus, Mimi-ah!"

Namja tinggi yang dipanggil 'Mimi' itu tersenyum sambil mengarahkan dagu namja cantik di depannya agar menatapnya.

"Setidaknya aku mengenai sasaran yang lain. Dan kau tahu? Kurasa istri baru mantan suamimu itu terlihat lebih cantik darimu, sayang." ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah cantik namja di pangkuannya. "Masih sangat muda. Kulitnya lebih putih darimu dan matanya sangat indah~"

"YAH! JANGAN BILANG KAU SUKA PADANYA! KUBUNUH KAU, ZHOU MI-YA!"

Zhoumi―namja tinggi tadi, terlihat tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal namja di depannya. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, batinnya. Dikecupnya bibir merah yang sedang manyun itu dengan sedikit paksa. Menghasilkan erangan tertahan namja yang masih duduk di pangkuannya itu saat lidahnya menerobos masuk menjelajah isi mulut itu.

Mereka bernafas terengah saat ciuman itu terputus. Meninggalkan benang saliva yang menghubungkan dua bibir basah mereka.

"Tapi tetap saja bibir Kim Heechul yang paling nikmat."

Kim Heechul―namja cantik tadi hanya bisa berdecak di tempatnya dengan wajah merona. Namja tinggi tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya itu selalu saja bisa meredakan amarahnya.

"Aku akan melupakan anak haram itu sebentar dan akan memberikan hadiah selamat datang kepada Nyonya Choi yang baru."

Zhoumi hanya terdiam melihat ekspresi mengerikan kekasihnya. Kim Heechul memang seperti ini sejak dulu. Semua permintaannya haruslah terpenuhi. Seperti seorang ratu yang kejam. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk kepuasan dan dendamnya. Zhoumi memilih tidak peduli dan kembali melumat bibir sintal di depannya dengan bergairah. Biarlah waktu yang akan membuatnya paham bagaimana jalan pikiran Kim Heechul―kekasihnya―dan juga mantan istri Choi Youngwoon yang agung.

.

* * *

.

" _Keep going._ "

Siwon menyeringai melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ibu tirinya itu sudah akan membuka kancing terakhir kemeja putihnya. Dadanya yang seputih susu terekspos sudah. Hampir membuat air liur Siwon menetes dibuatnya. Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun nekat melakukan hal ini.

"Kau sungguh memiliki bakat seorang pelacur, Umma~"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar kalimat itu. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Harga dirinya seakan terinjak-injak tak berbentuk. Namun memikirkan apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini, ia rela. Jemarinya luar biasa gemetar membuka kancing kemeja terakhirnya. Saat semua kancing kemeja itu sepenuhnya terbuka, Kyuhyun melepas kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai menyusul sweaternya. Kini bagian atas tubuhnya sudah tidak terbungkus sehelai kain pun.

Siwon semakin _turned on_ melihat tubuh putih tak bernoda itu 'tersaji' di depannya. Lihat saja puting merah muda pucat yang mencuat itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Siwon menerkam mangsa di depannya―jika saja ia tidak punya kemampuan luar biasa untuk menyembunyikan dan menahan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hanya ini? Inikah caramu menggoda ayahku saat itu?" tanya Siwon sambil membuat ekspresi kecewa.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan putra tiri sulungnya ini. Andai saja Siwon tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi di malam saat Kangin dan dirinya melakukan malam pertama. Andai saja Siwon tahu bahwa saat itu Kangin tiba-tiba membangunkannya di tengah tidurnya dan langsung mencumbunya kasar lalu menelanjanginya dan menggagahinya secara sepihak.

Andai saja Siwon tahu betapa sakitnya saat itu. Sakit di tubuh dan hatinya.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. Lalu menatap mata Siwon dengan lebih berani. Semua ini harus ia lakukan. Semuanya tidak bisa berakhir begitu saja. Ia harus tetap berada di keluarga ini bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ck ck ck. Hanya ini yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau benar-benar―"

Cup

Ucapan Siwon seketika terputus saat bibirnya dikunci oleh ciuman Kyuhyun. Siwon membelalakkan matanya, masih mencerna saat tadi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan secepat kilat duduk di pangkuannya lalu mencium bibirnya. Walau ciumannya terkesan kaku, namun Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada tindakan ini dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya mundur dengan nafas terengah saat ia memutuskan untuk mematahkan ciuman kakunya beberapa detik kemudian.

Siwon menatapnya masih sambil menyeringai. Namja tampan itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"I-itu yang kulaku-kan. Kau puas, Siwon?" ucap Kyuhyun gemetar. Ia sudah akan bangkit dari pangkuan putra tirinya itu saat Siwon menahan pinggangnya dan mulai melumat bibirnya lagi―lebih kasar.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kemeja di dada Siwon erat-erat agar putra tirinya itu bisa menghentikan ciumannya. Namun tentu saja hasilnya nihil. Tenaganya sangat tidak sebanding dengan Siwon.

Plop

"Hah hah hah..."

"Lalu ayahku akan membalas ciumanmu seperti itu, kan?" tanya Siwon sambil menekan dagu Kyuhyun. Menelusupkan ibu jarinya masuk ke dalam mulut hangat dan lembut milik ibu tiri mudanya.

"Siwomph―uhuk!" Kyuhyun tersedak saat lidahnya ditekan oleh ibu jari Siwon. Namja manis itu berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan Siwon namun gagal karena Siwon menahan pinggangnya.

"Sekarang lakukan tugasmu untuk menjadi budak seks-ku, _nae sarangeun Umma._ "

Siwon melepaskan wajah Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terengah-engah. Namja manis berpadu cantik itu masih terbatuk-batuk karena ulah Siwon.

"Ini adalah perintah." bisik Siwon sambil membelai dan mengusap air mata Kyuhyun yang mengalir deras. "Puaskan putramu, Umma."

Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya yang basah lalu menatap mata Siwon di depannya. Badannya menggigil menahan dinginnya udara kamar Siwon yang menerpa bagian atas tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Lakukan!"

Kyuhyun berjingkat. Walau ia sama sekali tidak punya ide akan apa yang ia lakukan untuk 'memuaskan' anak tirinya ini, instingnya menuntunnya untuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar luar biasa untuk membuka kancing teratas kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Siwon. Melepas kancing-kancing itu satu per satu hingga menampilkan dada bidang milik Choi Siwon yang terasa sangat keras di telapak tangannya.

Siwon hanya menyeringai menatap wajah takut namja manis di depannya. Ia bisa merasakan jemari lentik itu gemetar hingga suara detak jantung Kyuhyun yang terdengar hingga ke pendengarannya.

Tapi Siwon juga tidak memungkiri, bahwa jantungnya, juga berdebar luar biasa―entah karena apa.

Kyuhyun tidak berani menatap mata Siwon saat semua kancing kemeja di depannya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Siwon gemas dengan sikap diam ibu tiri mudanya itu. Namja tampan itu mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun hingga kedua iris coklat karamel itu menatapnya. Kesalahan. Karena saat Siwon menatapnya, kedua mata indah itu menganak sungai. Mengalirkan butiran bening yang berjatuhan di pipi putih pucatnya. "Lakukan perintahku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersedu di tempatnya. Bahunya bergetar. Namja manis itu merasa sangat terhina dan tidak berharga diri.

Siwon menghela nafas keras lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun berjingkat dan bangkit juga dari pangkuannya.

Grep

Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun lalu membawanya ke arah ranjang. Mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kesana dengan sedikit keras.

"Jangan harap aku kasihan dengan air matamu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau tidak tahu cara memuaskan seseorang, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Kyuhyun sudah akan mundur dari tempatnya jika saja Siwon tidak menahan kedua lengannya dengan kuat. Namja tampan itu membuka kemejanya yang sudah setengah terbuka, menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terukir sempurna. Kyuhyun menggeleng di tempatnya saat Siwon mulai membuka satu per satu pakaiannya hingga tubuhnya lolos dari semua pakaiannya. kejantanannya yang sudah setengah bangun terlihat mengerikan di bawah perut _six pack_ miliknya yang tercetak sempurna.

"Siwon―"

"KUBILANG DIAM DAN LAKUKAN PERINTAHKU, PELACUR!"

Tidak ada waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk menghindar saat Siwon menangkap sisi wajahnya dan membenamkan kejantanan besarnya di mulutnya yang hanya bisa menampung ujungnya saja.

" _Suck it, Bitch!_ " desis Siwon saat Kyuhyun hanya merespon kejantanannya dengan terbatuk-batuk. Namja tampan itu mendorong sisa ereksinya semakin masuk ke dalam mulut mungil Kyuhyun. Merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa saat dinding bagian dalam mulut Kyuhyun yang lembut menggesek vitalnya.

"Uhm―uhuk!"

Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas saat Siwon memajumundurkan kejantanannya yang mulai ereksi sempurna. Benda tumpul dan keras itu masuk hingga ke pangkal tenggorokannya dan membuatnya tersedak. Namja manis itu mencoba menggerakkan kedua lengannya yang ditahan Siwon. Berharap namja diatasnya itu sadar bahwa ia sangat tersiksa dan kesadarannya mulai memudar saat rasa pusing di kepalanya mulai menyerang lagi.

Melihat Kyuhyun mulai melemah di tempatnya, Siwon segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Menghasilkan desahan dan tarikan nafas terengah ibu mudanya. Air liur berebut mengalir di sudut bibir merah Kyuhyun saat ia dengan sulitnya menghirup oksigen melalui mulutnya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Siwon tidak membuang waktu. Namja tampan itu tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah terengah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlihat begitu menggoda. Namja tampan itu segera mencumbu bagian leher dan dada Kyuhyun yang tersaji bebas di depannya. Menjilat dan mencium kulit porselen itu tanpa berniat meninggalkan bekas.

Kyuhyun hanya mengerang sebisanya saat bibir Siwon sampai di bagian perutnya yang rata. Turun dan turun hingga mencapai pangkal pinggangnya yang masih tertutup celana.

"Siwonh, k-kumohonh janganhh hah.. hah..." ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela nafasnya yang masih terengah.

Siwon memghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersedu. "Seorang anak tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini kepada ibunya, Siwon."

Siwon menunduk dan mengarahkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mulai menanggalkan celana Kyuhyun dengan sekali sentak dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"Aku tidak pernah punya seseorang bergelar 'ibu' dalam hidupku dan tidak akan ada orang yang akan menjadi 'ibu' bagiku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat Siwon membalik tubuhnya yang sudah tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun hingga tengkurap. Melebarkan belahan kakinya dan melesakkan ereksi sempurnanya ke dalam lubang belakangnya tanpa persiapan.

"Akh!"

.

* * *

.

Prang!

Gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping saat tiba di atas lantai yang keras. Pecahan kacanya tersebar kemana-mana.

"Changmin Hyung, apa yang terjadi?"

Shim Changmin hanya terdiam menatap pecahan kaca di sekitar kakinya.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?"

Changmin tersenyum menatap salah satu anak asuh di pantinya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Tadi gelasnya basah dan tergelincir." sahut Changmin masih sambil tersenyum. "Gwaenchana~"

"Hyung, tadi ada telepon untukmu. Ponselmu tidak berhenti berdering. Sepertinya penting." ucap anak itu sambil menyodorkan ponsel milik Changmin.

Setelah menyuruh beberapa petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan gelasnya, Changmin bergegas menuju tempat yang lumayan sepi dengan perasaan kalang kabut. Entah mengapa perasaan sangat tidak enak.

Dan ia terkejut melihat lumayan banyak panggilanbtak terjawab dan pesan disana.

Dari Pelayan Kim Ryeowook.

Bukannya Changmin adalah orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya melepaskan sahabatnya sendiri ke kandang para harimau―atau yang sekarang kita kenal sebagai kediaman keluarga Choi―seorang diri. Untung saja Changmin berhasil mendapatkan semacam orang dalam yang bersedia secara sukarela untuk membantunya memantau kondisi sahabatnya.

 _From: Pelayan Kim_

 _Message: Changmin-sshi, hari ini Tuan besar dan Tuan muda Minho pergi ke Inggris selama 3 hari untuk mengurus sekolah Tuan muda disana. Para pelayan diliburkan secara tiba-tiba oleh Tuan muda Siwon_ _selama 3 hari pula_ _. Hanya tersisa Nyonya besar dan Tuan muda Siwon di rumah ini._ _Aku merasa khawatir dengan hal ini._

Changmin tercengang melihat pesan singkat itu. Di pikirannya berkelebat prasangka-prasangka buruk.

"Choi Siwon, apa yang kau rencanakan."

.

* * *

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki itu menggema di koridor besar itu. Langkahnya pelan dan terlihat ragu. Saat langkah kaki itu tiba di depan pintu putih besar yang merupakan kamar utama di mansion Choi ini.

Kamar Tuan dan Nyonya besar.

Dialah Kim Ryeowook. Pelayan muda keluarga Choi. Sedang menghela nafas di depan pintu besar itu. Merasa aneh bahwa ia tidak mengenakan seragam pelayan disana. Bukannya apa. Ini karena ia akan libur dan pulang ke rumahnya di Incheon sesuai perintah Tuan mudanya untuk mengambil libur selama 3 hari.

Namun ada hal yang membuat langkahnya berat untuk pergi walau hanya sedetik dari rumah besar ini.

Bagaimana dengan nyonya besarnya. Bagaimana jika Tuan mudanya melakukan hal _itu_ lagi kepada Nyonya besarnya?

Ah! Sudahlah! Ryeowook berusaha berpikiran positif. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Setelah menghela nafas lagi, Ryeowook memantapkan posisi berdirinya dan mengetuk pintu putih besar di depannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

.

* * *

.

Siwon menghentikan gerakan mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh ibu mudanya saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Ehmmh~"

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dan menahan erangan di tempatnya dengan tubuh penuh peluh hingga membuat punggung putih mulusnya yang tersaji jelas di depan mata Siwon terlihat mengkilap bak porselen.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"S-siapa?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sisa suaranya yang serak karena terlalu banyak menangis dan merintih. Merintih karena menahan sakit selama lebih dari 20 menit Siwon menggagahinya dengan posisi tengkurap ini.

"Ini pelayan Kim, Nyonya besar. Bisakah saya masuk dan berbicara sebentar dengan anda?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook di balik pintu. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan pelayan itu melihat dirinya dan Siwon sedang melakukan hal ini.

Siwon menyeringai melihat wajah panik Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menarik perlahan kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang hingga tersisa kepalanya saja―mengundang erangan halus tertahan Kyuhyun―

"A-aku sedang istirahat, pelayan Kim." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram seprai di bawahnya menahan perih. "Bisakah kau sampaikan nanti?"

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya? Perlu saya panggilkan Dokter?"

"Tidak perlu―Akhhhmmpt!"

Siwon menyeringai mendengar pekikan tertahan Kyuhyun saat ia menghantamkan batang ereksinya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun dalam sekali sentak.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Saat Siwon mulai memompa lubangnya dengan kasar.

"Nyonya, anda baik-baik saja?! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kyuhyun bernafas berat sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat gerakan kejantanan Siwon keluar masuk tubuhnya tidak bertambah lambat.

"Aku baik-baik s-saja. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar, Pelayan Kim. Aku ingin istirahat."

Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir merah yang sejak tadi menahan desah dan erangan itu dengan ganas. Menjelajah isi mulut itu dengan lidahnya hingga saliva keduanya bercampur aduk dan meleleh keluar di sudut bibir masing-masing.

"Baik, Nyonya. Saya pamit pulang selama 3 hari. Jaga diri anda baik-baik." ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya. "Ah iya, ada paket dari panti asuhan untuk anda, Nyonya. Saya sudah meletakkannya di ruang tengah. Annyeonghaseyo."

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kain seprai di bawahnya untuk menahan erangannya. Saat dirasanya Pelayan Kim sudah pergi dari depan kamarnya, namja manis itu barulah bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau senang akhirnya kita hanya berdua, Umma~?" tanya Siwon sambil menambah kecepatan tusukannya.

"Akh! S-siwon―c-cukuph―pleasehhh―ahh-ah!"

"Inilah yang akan kau dapatkan setiap saat selama 3 hari kedepan, Kyuhyun." ucap Siwon sambil terengah. Merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat. Namja tampan itu menambah tempo gerakannya. Menimbulkan suara dua kulit yang beradu memenuhi kamar luas itu.

"S-siwon tolong―sakit! Ahh! Sakit!"

"Kau bisa memilih antara kesakitan atau mengatakan tujuanmu sejujurnya."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Tubuhnya sudah kebas dan mati rasa. Dirinya hanya punya satu pilihan.

Pasrah.

Membiarkan Siwon memakai tubuh dan lubangnya hingga putra tirinya itu puas dan menuntaskan orgasmenya.

.

* * *

.

Saat itu sudah menjelang malam hari. Langit diluar tampak menggelap. Koridor dan segala sudut mansion keluarga Choi terlihat sepi. Tanpa adanya tanda-tanda aktifitas disana. Udara mulai mendingin seiring dengan bertambah gelapnya langit di luar.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki yang ringan dan mungkin―terseok. Itu adalah Kyuhyun. Yang berjalan tertatih di sepanjang koridor lantai dua dengan bertumpu pada dinding. Tubuhnya terlihat menggigil karena hanya dibalut bathrobe tidur yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Peluh dan sisa-sisa kegiatannya dengan sang putra sulung masih menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Rambutnya terlihat masih berantakan dan air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Dia sudah seperti budak seks yang sudah dipakai majikannya dan kini dibuang begitu saja dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Namja manis itu menyeka air matanya dan mulai berjalan dengan lebih tegap menuju ruang tengah. Memikirkan ancaman Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak takut.

Karena tujuannya untuk bertahan lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini.

Wajah namja manis itu sedikit cerah melihat kotak berukuran sedang yang berada di atas meja ruang tengah. Berwarna biru muda dengan pita biru yang manis.

Dari panti asuhan. Kyuhyun bisa memaksakan sebuah senyuman di sela-sela sakitnya. Pasti benda-benda hasil karya anak-anak panti yang lucu atau sekelompok kartu ucapan yang ditulis anak-anak panti untuknya.

Menebaknya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Seperti dari kekasihmu. Kenapa tidak segera dibuka."

Ternyata itu Siwon. Kyuhyun hampir berjingkat di tempatnya melihat Siwon menuruni tangga dengan senyum miringnya. Namja tampan itu juga hanya menggunakan mantel tidur menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Cepat buka." ucap Siwon lagi dengan penekanan.

Namja manis itu meraih kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas yang dibungkus amplob berwarna senada. Sebuah kartu ucapan.

 _Untuk Ratu baru keluarga Choi yang terhormat_ _._

 _Matamu sangat indah saat berair mata seperti itu._

Kyuhyun mengernyit membaca kata-kata itu. Siwon diam di sisi tangga sambil bersedekap. Tangan pucatnya bergerak cepat meraih dan membuka kotak di depannya.

Ingin mengetahui isi dari kotak itu yang ternyata adalah―

"AKH!"

Kyuhyun melemparkan kotak itu kelantai begitu melihat isinya. Namja manis itu menutup mulutnya sendiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Siwon terlihat terkejut melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sangat ketakutan.

Di dalam kotak itu adalah―bangkai tikus yang masih segar dengan darah.

Siwon buru-buru menendang kotak itu menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu terlihat terkejut juga.

"Apa-apa'an ini?!"

Kyuhyun mulai mual melihatnya dan kepalanya pusing. Istri muda Choi Youngwoon itu mundur beberapa langkah dan―

KRINGGG!

KRINGG!

telepon itu berbunyi nyaring tepat di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu bergerak mengangkatnya.

"H-halo."

 _'Selamat malam, Nyonya Choi yang terhormat. Bagaimana? Kau suka hadiah indah dariku?'_

Kyuhyun berbalik membelakangi Siwon. Namja manis itu memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon bergerak mendekat kearah ibu tirinya.

 _'Aku adalah orang yang pernah menyandang gelar_ _Ratu keluarga Choi milikmu, Choi Kyuhyun.'_

"Siapa itu?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menutup telepon saat Siwon tiba di sampingnya.

"S-salah sambung."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari mata Siwon. Kebiasaannya saat berbohong. Siwon menarik lengannya yang masih memegang telepon.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan lagi, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon tajam sambil mencengkeram lengan pucat Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang mengirim bangkai itu untukmu?!"

Kyuhyun diam. Yang harus ia lakukan memang harus diam. Dua hal yang ia tahu saat ini.

Kim Heechul sudah kembali.

Siwon―dan semua keluarga Choi―tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini.

Ia harus bergerak cepat.

.

.

* * *

 **To be cobtinued**

* * *

.

.

 _Emerald0705_


End file.
